


A Happy Mistake

by writingmisfit



Series: A Happy Mistake verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmisfit/pseuds/writingmisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a bad boy, or at least he appears to be. He doesn't want anyone to get too close to him. But something about Kurt gets under his skin. After one night everything changes for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One   
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Kurt could see Blaine watching him. Wearing his leather jacket and his hair slicked back by gel. He always got a thrill running through him whenever he noticed that Blaine was watching him. There was just something about Blaine that made Kurt blush.   
  
Mercedes came and stood next to him, closing his locker for him.   
  
“Do you want me to talk to him, Kurt?” She asked, noticing Blaine.   
  
“No it’s fine. Come on let’s head to glee.” Kurt cast one last look at Blaine and headed off with her.   
  
Glee passed by quickly. Rachel was, as usual, hogging the floor, trying to shove her talent down their throats. It annoyed Kurt but Rachel was their star and seemed to get special treatment. He watched as his step-brother, Finn, almost fell asleep as Rachel started on a monologue about why she was so amazing. Everyone else in the room seemed to be in much the same state as Finn, yawning and bored.  
  
Kurt’s thoughts went back to Blaine. Kurt was attracted to him in some strange way. They had only talked a little and never had they done so in public. Blaine was hiding something that was clear to Kurt. One thing that he was not hiding was his sexuality. He was gay, like Kurt. When the jocks had tried to give him a hard time about it he had taken down two of them in the middle of the school hallway. He was still serving after school detention for it now. That was actually how they had begun talking. He’d caught up with Kurt when he had gotten out of glee club and had walked him to his car.  
  
As soon as glee finished Kurt was out of his stool and out of the door. Blaine was leaning casually against the wall opposite the door and started walking with Kurt.   
  
“So how was detention?” Kurt asked.   
  
“Same crap, different day. It’s getting boring.” Blaine replied. “How was your club?”   
  
“About the same.” Kurt laughed.   
  
Okay, Kurt would admit it. He was falling for bad boy Blaine. But Kurt couldn’t seem to shake the fact that this wasn’t the real him. Sometimes his harsh demeanour would slip, just for a second and Kurt knew that there was someone different underneath the hard shell.   
  
The first time he had seen the slip up was a few weeks previously. Blaine had only been walking Kurt to his car for two weeks. It was in the school hallway before the day had even properly begun. Kurt had been minding his own business, shoving the days books into his locker and making sure his appearance was still flawless. Karofsky, one of the jocks, slammed into him and sent Kurt sprawling against the lockers. Kurt had let out a yelp. He hadn’t been expecting it and didn’t have any time to prepare himself for it. He had slid to the floor, dazed and a little confused. When he looked up he saw Blaine and Karofsky in each other’s faces, both of them looked furious. Karofsky walked off and Blaine turned to Kurt and helped him up. He was gentle with him and asked him if he was alright. His beautiful hazel eyes had looked worried for Kurt. But it was only for a second and then his eyes went back to normal and he stalked off.   
  
Blaine had made it clear to Kurt that he wanted him. He was forever slipping sexual innuendos into the conversation. What worried Kurt was that he wanted to do those kinds of things with Blaine. He’d had many dreams about Blaine where he had woken up hard and had to have a cold shower to begin the day. But Kurt wasn’t the kind of boy to just have mindless sex. He wanted to share the experience with someone special, someone that he loved.   
  
They reached the car after chatting idly. Blaine nudged Kurt so that his back was against the car and he put his arms either side of Kurt. Kurt held his breath wondering what he was going to do. His face moved closer to Kurt’s. There was a look in his eyes that was asking Kurt if this was alright. Blaine then closed his eyes as his lips met Kurt’s. The kiss was light and gentle and Kurt gasped. This allowed Blaine more access to Kurt’s mouth and his tongue licked over Kurt’s lips before meeting with Kurt’s own tongue.   
  
Both boys were breathless when Blaine pulled away from Kurt. Kurt couldn’t speak, he was still in shock. It was his first proper kiss, because he didn’t count the ones that he had shared with Brittany. Blaine looked at him for a moment, emotion running through his eyes. The he turned away from Kurt, leaving him still panting against the car.   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine had wanted to kiss Kurt for so long and at last he had. It had been explosive. He couldn’t imagine himself kissing anyone but Kurt. He wasn’t normally so into the kissing aspect of things, it felt too personal. He just preferred to fuck people hard into his mattress and then kick them out before they fell asleep.   
  
There was something about Kurt that was different. Sure Blaine wanted to sleep with him but he also wanted to kiss him, hug him and actually hold a conversation with him. And that scared Blaine. He couldn’t afford to let anyone get that close. He never wanted to be hurt again.  
  
Kurt seemed to get under his skin and make him want things that he hadn’t wanted for a while. A part of Blaine wanted to hurt Kurt for what he was doing to him but the other part wanted to claim Kurt as his in every way possible.   
  
He had to get rid of this feeling and he knew the best way to do that. Grabbing his phone out of his jacket he searched through his contacts. Pressing call he waited for the other person to answer. After a couple of rings they did.   
  
“Hey Sebastian, you up for some fun tonight?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two   
  
  
Kurt was still confused about the kiss the next day. Instead of Blaine watching him they had seemingly switched roles. Kurt couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him. Wondering what he was thinking. If he was still thinking about the kiss.   
  
Kurt wanted to kiss him again. It was all he could think about. Blaine’s mouth had tasted so good and Kurt wanted it on his again. Kurt hadn't thought that a kiss could do that to a person, being so perfect but still leaving the person wanting more.   
  
When it got to lunch time, Kurt was practically out of his mind. Instead of heading to the canteen to sit with the rest of the glee club he went outside and under the bleachers where he knew Blaine hung out. Blaine had never sat in the canteen for lunch and Kurt had never asked him why.   
  
“Hey.” He said.   
  
Blaine looked round at him startled.   
  
“What are you doing here?” he asked.   
  
“I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.” Kurt said, blushing.   
  
Before he could lose his nerve he walked closer to Blaine and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a while. Kurt, working up the courage to speak and Blaine fearing what Kurt would say.   
  
“Why... Why did you kiss me?” Kurt asked, quietly.   
  
“Why do you care?” Blaine asked defensively.   
  
“Because I'd like to think my first kiss meant something.” Kurt said blushing.   
  
Blaine turned to him in shock. First kiss? How could no one have kissed this beautiful boy before. Blaine just couldn't believe it but he knew Kurt wouldn't lie about something like that. The kiss had meant something to him, but Blaine didn't really want to admit to that. It would make him look too weak.   
  
Blaine was also feeling guilty about last night. He never normally felt guilty about sleeping with people but this time he did. It wasn't that he felt bad that he'd basically pulled out of Sebastian then shoved him out the door; it was more that he felt bad about having sex at all. He kept thinking about how it might upset Kurt if he knew.   
  
“It meant something.” He said it quietly. At least he was telling the truth. It had meant something. He just wasn't sure what.   
  
“Do you want to do it again?” Kurt asked quietly. Blaine looked directly into his face to try to figure out what was going through Kurt’s head. He could see that Kurt was nervous but that was all he could see.   
  
Blaine moved closer to Kurt and was happy when Blaine didn’t tense up. Leaning forward he captured Kurt’s lips again. His tongue entered Kurt’s mouth and tangled delightfully with his. He grabbed Kurt’s hips, needing to feel him beneath his fingertips. He wanted him so bad.   
  
Kurt pulled away from him, his eyes wide and blown with lust. Much like Blaine’s were. It would be so easy for him to just give himself to Blaine. A part of him wanted to but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.   
  
“You take my breath away.” Kurt murmured, resting his forehead against Blaine's.   
  
Blaine felt a thrill go through his body. He was glad that he could make Kurt react like that.   
  
“But I'm not just going to sleep with you Blaine.” Kurt said as he put a little distance between them.   
  
“What do you want then?” Blaine asked. He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't really care too much at that precise moment.   
  
“Maybe a date? A little wooing?” Kurt said nervously. Blaine froze. He wanted to date Kurt more than anything but he could feel the panic rising inside him when he thought about letting someone get that near to him. Kurt could destroy him. Of course he didn't say any of that.   
  
“I guess I could woo.” He said smirking.   
  
Kurt smiled widely at him, his eyes twinkled.   
  
“Why don't you come and get coffee with me after glee? We can go to the Lima Bean?”   
  
“I guess I can let you buy me a coffee.” Blaine winked at Kurt.   
  
Kurt laughed. “Alright but only this time.”   
  
Kurt stood up and started off for his next class. He had a smile plastered onto his face. He liked Blaine and he really wanted to get to know him. The real him, not this fake.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt kept his smile until just before glee club. After his lesson had finished he had headed to the bathroom to freshen up before his ongoing battle for solos with Rachel. He was getting some tissue from inside one of the cubicles when he heard the click of the door look and heavy footsteps approach him. He silently prayed that it was Blaine even though he knew that it wasn't.   
  
Karofsky grabbed hold of one of his shoulders, pulling him out of the cubicle, almost making him fall. He had a sick smile on his face and he knew that he had all the power in this situation.   
  
Kurt wondered what he was going to do to him. Up until now he'd never been cornered by any bullies, they'd always been random shoves out of no where. This was different. This time there was a purpose. It was terrifying.   
  
“You know I thought that Blaine was gay but obviously not if he's going for a lady like you.” Karofsky said, his eyes lighting up with humour.   
  
Kurt didn't say anything. Sure what he had said was upsetting but words he could deal with. He didn't want to further provoke Dave because he knew that there was no way that he'd be able to defend himself from punches.   
  
“I wonder if you've actually got anything down there.”   
  
Kurt had heard him but his brain was too slow in figuring out what Karofsky actually meant. Though it become abundantly clear a few seconds later.   
  
One of Karofsky's hands moved down to Kurt's groin and he started cupping Kurt's dick through his trousers. His other hand was gripping Kurt's shoulder so tightly that it was hurting. He started rubbing his hand against Kurt.   
  
Kurt's eyes widened when he realised what was happening. He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. He felt like he was paralysed. He struggled to get air into his lungs and his head spun. He was starting to have a panic attack.   
  
“Well, I guess there is something.” Karofsky murmured and he squeezed Kurt before letting go. “See you later Hummel.”   
  
Kurt watched as Karofsky turned and headed out of the bathroom. His legs gave out from under him and he fell down to the ground. Sobs racked his body and he desperately tried to pull in air. After twenty minutes he had finally calmed down enough to pick himself back up off the floor.   
  
Instead of wandering into glee club late he decided to completely bypass it and instead he sat outside the classroom that Blaine was having detention in and waited for him there. He needed Blaine to feel safe. He just hoped that he would get out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three   
  
  
Blaine watched the clock, moodily. Stupid damn detention.  
  
It was unfair that he had even gotten detention. Well, kind of. He had been provoked. Nobody had the right to make him feel bad about something that he couldn't change. The anger that had flashed through Blaine before he had struck the jocks was more than the situation had called for. He lashed out completely. He wasn't punching them just for what they had said, but he was hurting them for what everyone said. He was punishing them because he couldn't punish the people that he really wanted to.  
  
There was a bonus to the whole detention lark. After his first detention he had considered just ditching detention from then on. It wasn't like they could stop him, the worst that could happen would he would be kicked out. He didn't really care. As he headed out of that first detention he passed by the choir room. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice. For a second he wondered if he had died of boredom in detention because the voice he was hearing was that of an angel. Looking into the choir room he saw someone that matched the voice perfectly. Blaine knew it was Kurt. He had seen him around and they even shared some classes but until that moment Blaine had never noticed him, not properly.   
  
Now everyday Blaine sat through detention knowing that he would soon see Kurt. It was the only reason he was still going. He briefly wondered what they would do when Blaine's detentions ended. Well, he could always get in trouble again.   
  
He held his breath as the clock showed that detention was over. His chair scrapped noisily across the floor as he stood up.   
  
“It's been a pleasure as always.” Blaine said to the teacher as he walked out of the room.   
  
Just outside the door he stopped. Kurt was sat across from the door, his arms wrapped around his knees pulling them tight to his body. His face looked blotchy, as if he had been crying. His normally perfect hair was ruffled and his clothes were crinkled.   
  
Blaine knelt down in front of him. “Kurt?”   
  
Kurt's eyes flickered to his and he saw so much emotion in them. Kurt looked scared and Blaine knew that something must have happened to him.   
  
“What happened? Are you okay?”   
  
Kurt's bottom lip trembled and he shook his head quickly. Then suddenly he launched himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and holding on like his life depended on it. At first Blaine was shocked but then he embraced Kurt, holding him tightly.   
  
Hugging Kurt felt strange and yet so right at the same time. How's that for confusing? Blaine had never been so intimate with someone, not in this way. No one had ever tried to hug him before, and he wouldn't have let them. But this was Kurt and, as it was starting to come apparent, everything was different when it came to Kurt. He could feel the wetness of Kurt's tears on his neck and his heart hammered loudly inside his chest. Blaine stroked his back reassuringly.   
  
After a minute Kurt seemed to calm down a little and they released each other.   
  
“Thank you.” Kurt murmured quietly.   
  
“What happened?” Blaine asked again.   
  
Kurt looked as if he was going to say something but then he just shook his head.   
  
“I don't want to talk about it, please.” Blaine could hear the pleading in Kurt's voice.   
  
“Alright...”   
  
“Let's go get coffee.”   
  
Kurt stood up, rubbing his hands across his face to get rid it of any trace of the tears that had fallen. He stretched out his hand for Blaine to take.   
  
Blaine looked at it for a second, but only a second. He took Kurt's hand, immediately loving the feel of Kurt's fingers between his own. This was another first for Blaine, holding hands. He liked it. Kurt's hands were so soft and smooth and Blaine briefly wondered if the rest of him was just as soft. He really hoped it was.   
  
XXXX   
  
The car ride was quiet. They made small talk and Blaine was careful to not say something either stupid or insulting. Kurt’s car was nice and it made a change from Blaine having to walk everywhere. He’d had a car before but not any more.   
  
When they arrived at the Lima Bean Kurt made Blaine grab a table while he got the drinks. Blaine looked around quickly to make sure that no one he knew was here. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed to be seen with Kurt, he just didn’t want anyone to ruin this for them. It would be horrible if someone like Sebastian walked in right now. Thinking about Sebastian made Blaine feel instantly guilty and he tried to squash the feeling.   
  
“I got you a medium drip. I wasn’t sure what you would want.” Kurt said, sliding Blaine’s coffee towards him and sitting down opposite him.   
  
“That’s my usual.” The corners of Blaine’s mouth lifted into a smile.   
  
“So… tell me about yourself.” Kurt said as he took a sip of his coffee.   
  
Blaine blanched. Well, Kurt certainly didn’t waste any time. But Blaine was cautious, he couldn’t let Kurt see who he really was.   
  
“What do you want to know?” He asked slowly.   
  
“Hmm.” Kurt thought for a second. “What about your family? Seems like a good starting place.”   
  
Great, Blaine thought.   
  
“Well, it’s just my mum and dad at home but I have an older brother that lives in LA.” Blaine said.   
  
“What’s his name?” Kurt asked.   
  
“Cooper. You might have seen him on television. He’s an actor.”   
  
“Oh wow! That’s so cool.”   
  
“He’s nothing big or anything. He’s only been in a commercial but a load of people went crazy over it. What about your family?” Blaine asked, wanting to get off of him as quickly as possible.   
  
“Well, my mum died when I was eight so it was just me and my dad for a while. But he remarried a little while ago, to Finn Hudson’s mum. Hence why we’re step-brothers.”   
  
“I’m sorry about your mum.” Blaine said.   
  
Kurt looked sad for a second. “Thank you.”   
  
“So what are your plans for senior year?” Blaine asked, sensing that Kurt wanted to get away from that part of the conversation.   
  
He was given a grateful look.   
  
“I’m sending off an application for NYADA. It’s a performing arts school in New York. It’s tough to get into though, so I need to make sure that I have plenty of other options.”   
  
“I’m sure you’ll be great, Kurt. I’ve heard you sing. It’s beautiful.” Blaine said, shyly.   
  
“Really? You think so?”   
  
Blaine watched as Kurt's face lit up and he felt so glad that he had been able to put that smile on his face. “I really do.”   
  
“Do you have any plans?”   
  
Blaine sighed. “Umm, not really too sure at the moment.”   
  
He didn't want to admit to Kurt that he had no clue what was going with his life. He couldn't admit to Kurt that he was a failure. He remembered a time when he would get A's in every test. Now his papers were always branded by a big, red F. Blaine's image and good grades just couldn't go together.   
  
“Well, there is still plenty of time to decide.” Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine had to smile back, even though he knew that there was no hope for him.   
  
The rest of the time passed quickly. The conversation flowed easily. Blaine loved hearing all about Kurt. He was so interesting. Luckily the conversation managed to stay away from things that would have been too hard to talk about. Blaine did try to ask Kurt about earlier but Kurt still said that he didn't want to talk about it.   
  
They stayed chatting for a couple of hours before Kurt said that he'd need to start heading home.   
  
“Do you want a ride home?” He asked Blaine.   
  
“No!” Blaine said quickly. “I don't live too far from here.” he lied.   
  
“Well, alright then. I had fun today Blaine.” Kurt said, smiling at him.   
  
“Me too.” Blaine said this honestly.   
  
“I'll see you tomorrow.” Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's cheek before drawing away and getting into his car.   
  
Blaine watched as his car disappeared before he broke out into a grin. He'd never had such a good time.   
  
XXXX   
  
“Hey, kiddo.” Burt Hummel said as Kurt walked in the door.   
  
“Hey dad. I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna go to bed.” Kurt said heading to the stairs.   
  
“Without dinner?” Finn asked.   
  
“Not everyone eats like you do, Finn.” Kurt said, smiling at him before heading up the stairs.   
  
As soon as he was in his bedroom and the door was closed his smile dropped and tears started pouring from his eyes again.   
  
Spending time with Blaine had been a perfect distraction from what had happened earlier. His mind was spending so much time trying to work Blaine out that it had pushed what had happened with Karofsky to the back of his mind. But now it was back and still just as painful as it had been before.   
  
Remembering it made Kurt feel sick. He could still feel hands on him. Taking off his many layers, he stood in front of his full length mirror with his chest showing. His shoulder was bruised from where he had been held. He quickly put of his pyjamas covering the reminder of what had happened.   
  
Laying in his bed, buried in his covers, Kurt tried to think about his day with Blaine. It had been great. He loved spending time with Blaine, getting to know the real him. Kurt wanted to see him more.   
  
The dream that Kurt had that night was of Blaine. They were kissing and things were getting pretty heated. Kurt turned to his night stand to grab some lube and condoms and when he turned back around Blaine had morphed in Karofsky. Kurt didn't even have time to scream before his mouth was covered by Karofsky's, and he was being pinned roughly against the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four   
  
  
For the rest of the week Kurt avoided Karofsky like he was the plague. He made sure that he was always with somebody from glee and had to hold his bladder until he returned home after school, or till he got to the Lima Bean with Blaine.   
  
He was going every other day to the Lima Bean and he was learning so much about the other boy. They alternated who would be paying for the coffee each time they went and it was nice to just relax after the stresses of the day. He knew that Blaine had noticed that something was up but he still refused to talk about it. Kurt thought it was funny how Blaine noticed Kurt had changed when his friends in New Directions hadn’t noticed a thing.   
  
He was slowly uncovering information about Blaine, like about how there was tension with Blaine’s family. But Kurt learnt the most when Blaine wasn’t talking. His reactions painted a pretty clear picture. It as through things like the sad look in his eyes whenever Kurt talked about his dad, or the crossing of his arms when he didn’t want to talk about something.   
  
Kurt didn’t have the right to push him to tell him things when he himself was hiding something. But he didn’t see any possible way that he could tell him now. It wasn’t just that it made him disgusting anymore. He knew, now, that if he told Blaine about what had happened, Blaine would confront Karofsky, most likely with violence. Kurt didn’t want Blaine to get in any more trouble and he’d prefer it if Blaine didn’t get into fights anymore. Kurt was pretty much a pacifist, he hated violence. Besides he couldn’t burden Blaine with his problems, when it seemed he had so many of his own.   
  
Kurt was pretty sure Blaine would never have to find out. That was the theory anyway.   
  
XXXX   
  
The first mistake that Kurt had made that day was assuming that Karofsky was off ill. The second was heading to his locker afterschool by himself.   
  
That morning Kurt noticed that Karofsky was missing from his Spanish class. It was also a class that he shared with Blaine and since they had started going out for coffee Blaine had moved so that he was sat next to Kurt. Having Blaine next to him brought a sense of safety to Kurt, which meant he could normally ignore the fear the spread over him when he saw Karofsky. But today when Kurt had walked in and seen that the bullies seat was empty he could relax completely and he chatted easily with Blaine, even getting told off for talking too much.   
  
Kurt was free today and the freedom felt great. Everyone noticed that he was happier and to Kurt the whole atmosphere improved. After a week of living in fear, this single day was so refreshing.   
  
Throughout the day he flirted easily with Blaine. At lunch he went out to sit with Blaine under the bleachers and they shared hesitant kisses. Kurt was hesitant because this felt like a major step in their relationship and Kurt still wasn’t sure what they were. Blaine was hesitant because it seemed so unlike Kurt to do anything like this and he didn’t want to push Kurt into anything.   
  
Kurt’s hands were on the back of Blaine’s neck; his fingers were playing with the curls that had been left untouched by the gel. Blaine had his arms loosely around Kurt’s waist. Their lips met softly together, though both of them wanted to ravish the other.   
  
Kurt was falling in love with this Blaine.   
  
“Whoa! What the hell?!”   
  
Blaine and Kurt broke away from each other and turned to face who had caught them.   
  
Puck was staring at them looking shocked. His eyes were wide, his mouth had dropped open. It took him a second before he collected himself. Blaine and Kurt waited for him to say something.   
  
“Wow, Hummel! Fooling around with the bad boy. I never thought I’d see the day.” A grin stretched across his face.   
  
Kurt blushed but said nothing. Blaine didn’t say anything either, he didn’t know where to begin.   
  
“I’m gonna go. I’ll leave you guys to it.” Puck winked at them before walking away.   
  
The boys watched him go before turning to each other.   
  
“You know he’s going to tell everyone.” Blaine said.   
  
“I’m not ashamed, Blaine.” Kurt mumbled.   
  
And it was the truth. It may have been a little unsettling that rumours about them would spread through the school like a wildfire but he didn’t care. He wanted to be with Blaine.   
  
“You wouldn’t mind being paired with me?” Blaine asked him.   
  
“Of course not.” He couldn’t tell Blaine that he’d preferred to be paired with him.   
  
“Well…” Blaine cocked his eyebrow. “You could come back over here.”   
  
Kurt went to him willingly, their lips meeting with more pressure than before.   
  
XXXX   
  
When Kurt headed to his locker before glee he was still on an emotional high.   
  
There had been a lot of gossip and people staring at him and Blaine. But Blaine had walked Kurt to his next class after lunch and it had felt so comfortable. People had starred and while Kurt had kept his head down, Blaine walked with his usual swagger down the halls.   
  
Maybe they could have a relationship, Kurt thought to himself as he stood in the deserted hallway. Of course he couldn't assume that Blaine felt the same as Kurt but if he was kissing him it had to mean something. And Blaine had said that it did when they first kissed. Kurt could feel himself getting his hopes up and he really hoped that they wouldn't be forced to crash and burn.   
  
Kurt's thoughts were so occupied that he didn't hear the footsteps that echoed in the hallway. There was nothing that Kurt could do because by the time he had noticed that he was no longer alone, there was a hand around his neck, cutting off most of his air supply.   
  
The hand dragged him back a little till he was against whoever the hand belonged to and the smell of aftershave filled his nostrils. He knew that smell anywhere. That smell had followed him into his nightmares but Kurt knew that he was awake now.   
  
“Did you think you were safe?”   
  
Tears leaked from Kurt's eyes as he fought to swallow air. His mouth was too busy trying to feed his lungs so he couldn't say anything.   
  
“Fooling around with Anderson and spreading your disease? Did you think that I wouldn't find out about it, Hummel?”   
  
“Please...” Kurt managed to choke out.   
  
Karofsky's cruel laugh sounded right next to Kurt's ear. His other hand moved to grope Kurt's ass, the hand around Kurt's neck loosing a little.   
  
With foresight what Kurt did next was probably one of the most stupid things that he had ever done. And that was saying something. Kurt's wit always had a habit of showing itself when it really, really shouldn't.   
  
“For someone who sees it as a disease, it sure seems like you like to grope me.” The words slipped out of Kurt's mouth before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying. He instantly regretted it. Was his head trying to get him killed?   
  
Karofsky's hand tightened around his throat again but with more pressure than before. Kurt felt his air supply get cut off completely. Then he released Kurt as he sent him flying head first into the lockers.   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine was headed to the bathroom when he heard the loud thump of something hitting the locker. It had made him jump because he hadn't expected anyone else to be wandering around the school and instead of heading to the bathroom he headed to where the sound was.   
  
Rounding the corner he saw Kurt cowering on the floor by the lockers with Karofsky standing over him.   
  
“Do you wanna suck on me while you're down there, you fag?” Blaine heard Karofsky say.   
  
Blaine instantly launched himself at Karofsky, rage over taking him. He had taken the larger boy by surprise and he had stumbled, tripping over Kurt's legs and falling onto the ground. Blaine pounced on him and started smashing his fists, with all the force he could muster, into Karofsky's face. He heard a crunch and blood started pouring from Karofsky's nose.   
  
“Blaine... Stop... Please.” Kurt whimpered from behind him.   
  
Kurt's voice seemed to make the anger that had filled Blaine, leave just as quickly as it had come. He left Karofsky lying on the floor bleeding and crawled towards Kurt.   
  
“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, his voice sounding shaky.   
  
Kurt nodded more tears spilling onto his cheeks.   
  
Blaine pulled him into his arms, holding him tight and never wanting to let go. It hit Blaine then that this is why Kurt had been acting strange. He wanted to turn back to Karofsky and hurt him some more but he couldn't make himself let go of Kurt. He should have put the two things together earlier. He should have been there for Kurt.   
  
Blaine pressed kisses all over Kurt's face in an attempt to calm him down. Kurt responded willingly to the kisses, granting Blaine access to his mouth. Blaine kissed him deeply, tasting his salty tears. Blaine forgot about Karofsky who was groaning in pain behind him. It was like only Kurt existed. Kurt clung to him and Blaine felt his heart shift.   
  
Breaking off the kiss, Blaine crushed Kurt's head to his chest.   
  
“You're everything.” He whispered, tears forming in his own eyes.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt was still being held tightly in Blaine's arms when Principle Figgins appeared in the hall.   
  
“What is going on here?” He asked, shocked.   
  
Kurt tried to look towards him but Blaine didn't move, as if he hadn't heard the Principle.   
  
“I might have known you'd be involved Mr Anderson.” He said kneeling down by Karofsky. “Get into my office now. I'm going to take Mr Karofsky to the nurse. Mr Hummel, I suggest you get yourself to glee club. You really need to think about who you befriend.”   
  
Kurt was about to say something in Blaine's defence but Blaine squeezed him a little tighter and then let go heading to the Principle's office, leaving Kurt sat on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five   
  
  
Over the weekend Kurt had nothing to do but worry about Blaine. He hadn’t seen him after what had happened, he’d left before glee club had finished. He’d sent him a text asking if he was okay and if he’d got into a lot of trouble. He worried that Blaine might have been suspended or even worse, excluded.   
  
Blaine didn’t reply to Kurt and the boy was tempted to go round his house to make sure he was alright. The one problem with that idea was he didn’t even know where Blaine lived, even though he knew where Kurt lived.   
  
Then there was the confusion over what Blaine and Kurt actually were. He didn’t think that they were boyfriends. Nothing had been said to indicate that they were so Kurt wasn’t going to be stupid. But he hoped that they were at least heading towards that.   
  
Saturday Kurt spent most of the day in the garage with his dad and Finn, helping them out where he could but most of the time just getting in their way. They didn't say anything if he was annoying them though. Every few minutes he would check his phone, even though he had the volume up loud, just in case he missed something.   
  
“Alright, that's it. Kurt, you need to get out of here.” Burt said.   
  
Kurt blinked up at his dad who had appeared before him.   
  
“What?!”   
  
“You're driving yourself crazy over I don't know what. You need to go out and take your mind off of whatever is bothering you. Go out shopping with Mercedes and Rachel, I dunno. Just do something Kurt.”   
  
Kurt sighed. It did seem like a great idea but he didn't want a distraction. He wanted Blaine to tell him that he was alright.   
  
He sent off a text to the girls and then drove home to get ready to go out, knowing that both the girls wouldn't ever say no to going out shopping. But Kurt just couldn't seem to work up the excitement that he usually had for shopping. It was his most favourite thing to do but right now it felt like it would drag.   
  
“Damn you, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt muttered.   
  
XXXX   
  
One, two. One, two.   
  
Blaine punched the punching bag with all of his might. His anger was radiating off of him and bouncing around the basement, only increasing his fury.   
  
He punched through the stinging pain that was across his knuckles. At this point he couldn't care less about the pain he was inflicting on himself. He deserved it. He was worthless. He couldn't even protect Kurt.   
  
As soon as he thought about Kurt, his beautiful face flashed before his eyes and Blaine lowered his hands, almost getting knocked out by the punching bag as it swung back towards him.   
  
He desperately wanted to hate Kurt. It would be so much easier and certainly less painful. Kurt was making him weak and he couldn't afford to be that way.   
  
He wanted to call up Sebastian or another guy who would want to get underneath him with no strings attached. He wanted them to make him forget all about Kurt Hummel. No, he didn't. That was a lie.   
  
“Fuck!” Blaine yelled out in exasperation as he started hammering into the punching bag again.   
  
XXXX   
  
Sunday went much the same as Saturday had, although now there was no distraction in the form of his dad's garage. Instead Kurt just moped around the house. At lunch time he parked himself in the kitchen in an attempt to help Carole get lunch ready. He probably wasn't the most helpful but at least he was trying.   
  
“Do you want to tell me what's up, sweetie?” Carole asked. “I know sometimes it isn't always easy to talk about some things with your dad.”   
  
It was like Carole had opened some kind of gate. As soon as Kurt's mouth opened the words wouldn't stop spilling out of them. He was sure Carole was going to regret her offer.   
  
He skipped over everything about Karofsky. He would have told Carole, he trusted her, but he knew that she would have to tell his dad and he didn't want his dad to be put under stress. He told her all about Blaine. Literally everything. Even if he wanted to keep some things hidden it was like once the topic of Blaine came up the words couldn't come out quick enough. He finished off by telling Carole that Blaine was ignoring him and he felt tears threaten to escape so he quickly finished what he was saying in order to keep the tears under control.   
  
Carole looked a bit dazed at the amount of knowledge that she had just heard and Kurt could see her processing it. Luckily she didn't take too long because Kurt didn't have a lot of patience left to give.   
  
“You really like this boy, don't you?” She said slowly.   
  
Kurt nodded his head slowly, his eyes downcast.   
  
“Have you told him?”   
  
“No... I haven't known him all that long. It's stupid.”   
  
“Honey, if you feel it then it could never be stupid.” She placed a hand lovingly on Kurt's shoulder.   
  
“What would I even say?!” Kurt asked, exasperated.   
  
“Just ask him to be your boyfriend. The worst he can do is say no. And if he does then it's his loss.”   
  
Kurt thought about that. It would be heartbreaking and mortifying if he did ask Blaine and he said no. But there was the chance that the answer could be the opposite. If he didn't ask it could be something that he regretted for the rest of his life. It might be good to take a chance on Blaine. To put his heart into someone else’s hands and to trust them fully with it. It wasn't like Blaine had done anything to hurt Kurt. Maybe it could be safe.   
  
“Okay, if I see him tomorrow then I'll ask him.”   
  
“Well, good luck sweetie.”   
  
Kurt would do it. He would have the courage to approach Blaine and lay it all on the line.   
  
He really hoped that Blaine was in school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six   
  
  
Blaine's body ached. His knuckles were sore, his ribs bruised and his legs shaky. He just had to work through the pain. Maybe he'd be able to steal some pain killers off someone later if it got too much for him.   
  
He stood, leaning against his locker, trying not to look as weak as he felt. A few jocks walked by giving him dark looks but none of them approached him. He only hoped that they weren't bothering Kurt. He didn't know whether anyone knew that Kurt had been involved but if they did they would be more likely to start something with him than with Blaine. Kurt was an easy target, walking around in his tights pants and other fashionable accessories. He stuck out like a sore thumb.   
  
Walking slowly and trying to appear as casual as possible, Blaine made his way to the hallway where Kurt's locker was. And there was Kurt, stood next to his locker, where he had been attacked before. Blaine clenched his fists, his knuckles protesting to the action.   
  
Kurt looked pale, standing there. He appeared to be in his own world and Blaine wondered what he could be thinking about. But at least he was being left alone.   
  
“You know it's getting kind of creepy with you just staring at him all the time. Just ask him out.”   
  
Blaine turned around to see Mercedes Jones standing there with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.   
  
“I don't stare all the time.” Blaine said, ignoring the last part of her comment.   
  
“Oh, sweetie. You do and it's obvious. And if the two of you have been caught smooching...” She trailed off, a knowing grin on her face.   
  
Blaine just grunted.   
  
“Look,” She dropped the teasing tone, opting for a more serious one. “Kurt wouldn't just play around with you, if that's what you're worried about. If Kurt kissed you then there is a reason behind it.”   
  
“I don't get it. We're not even friends.” Blaine said motioning between the two of them.   
  
“We may not be but that boy there is my friend. My best friend. I want him to be happy. You may not be my first choice for him but you're what he wants. Don't screw it up.”   
  
Mercedes turned away from him and Blaine went back to looking at Kurt. He guessed he was doing a lot of staring, though he would never admit that to anyone.   
  
Should he ask out Kurt? Relationships, well, let's just say they weren't really his thing. He'd only ever been in one and it had been horrible and destructive. Did Blaine really want to go there again? Plus relationships meant being honest with one another and there were just some things that Blaine would never ever want Kurt to know. And being faithful? That one would be difficult as well. He didn't see Kurt opting for an open relationship and he would never expect him to. But Blaine needed the random sex. It kept him from going insane and spilling out his anger.   
  
Kurt deserved so much better. He deserved something more than what Blaine could give him. When he had started pursuing Kurt he had only wanted a hook up with him. Watching him walk around in his tight pants had made Blaine's own pants feel a little tighter, so much so, he had had to jerk himself off in the toilets so that he could hide his hard on.   
  
He didn't even know how he'd gotten to the stage that he was at with Kurt. It was probably because Kurt didn't put out like so many other guys had. Because he couldn't have him, Blaine's mind seemed to always move Kurt to the forefront.   
  
Blaine simply refused that his heart had anything to do with it. Nope, his heart didn't skip a beat whenever Kurt looked in his direction. Much like he was now. Shoot.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt's mouth went dry and the palms of his hands went clammy as he approached his locker. The memory of what had happened here had been suppressed by worrying about Blaine but now came to him in full force and he felt panic rising in him.   
  
He completely forgot the reason that he was at his locker. If he could close his eyes he could picture everything that had happened so clearly. The hallway seemed to get quieter and everyone else disappeared. It was just him, Blaine and Karofsky.   
  
Kurt tried his best to halt his mind. He knew where it was travelling to and he didn't want to go there. He refused. Concentrating as hard as he could he dragged his gaze away from the locker and decided to just go to his first class early.   
  
But there Blaine was. Watching Kurt as he had so many time before. Normally seeing Blaine watching over him would calm Kurt but as he took in the boys appearance he felt anything but. A gasp escaped from his lips and he hurried over to him.   
  
“What happened to you?” Kurt asked, lightly grazing his fingertips over a bruise on Blaine's cheek. “This wasn't from Friday.”   
  
“I'm good, don't worry about me.” Blaine said.   
  
He took Kurt's hands away from his face and Kurt noticed the state of his knuckles. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Blaine was obviously really hurt and Kurt didn't like to think of him being in pain.   
  
“Oh, Blaine. Your hands.” Before he even knew what he was doing, he had brought their hands to his lips and gently kissed Blaine's knuckles.   
  
Blaine let out a shaky breath and he closed his eyes tight shut.   
  
“You haven't cleaned these up properly , have you?”   
  
Kurt didn't wait for a response. Taking Blaine by the wrist, so not to hurt his hands, he went back to his locker. Pushing down the rising panic he quickly got a first aid kit out of it and then dragged Blaine to the boys toilets, locking the door behind them.   
  
“You come prepared?” Blaine asked, he wore a smirk but sadness tinged his voice.   
  
“You never know.” Kurt murmured. “Here let me clean you up.”   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine couldn't help but watch Kurt as he tended to him.   
  
It angered him that Kurt felt that he needed a first aid kit in his locker. The thought of someone doing something to harm Kurt sent his blood boiling.   
  
But anger wasn't the emotion that he was feeling most strongly now. Watching Kurt take care of him made Blaine's chest feel tight and tears welled up in his eyes, which he refused to let fall. Luckily Kurt was so focused on his hands.   
  
No one had ever tried to look after Blaine before. He couldn't even recall childhood memories of someone caring for him in this way. His father was always at work, his mother was either at work or out with the 'girls'. His older brother Cooper had tried but being ten years older than Blaine and having as much energy as he did, looking after his younger brother was just too boring.   
  
“There. All clean.” Kurt smiled up at Blaine.   
  
Blaine cleared his throat. “Thanks.”   
  
Kurt gave him another smile but then it slipped from his face and he looked like he wanted to say something.   
  
“Umm... I actually wanted to ask you something.” Kurt said nervously.   
  
“Sure go ahead.” Blaine tried to give him a reassuring smile when inside he was just as worried about what the question might be.   
  
Kurt took a deep breath, as if preparing himself before he spoke in a quiet voice.   
  
“Will you be my boyfriend?”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven   
  
Being Kurt's boyfriend was easier than Blaine had imagined and he had no idea why he had hesitated when Kurt had asked him. Everything was basically as it had been before, except now they shared more hugs and kisses. They held hands at every opportunity and when they couldn't do that they made sure that some part of their body was touching.   
  
When Karofsky came back to school after taking a week off, Blaine helped Kurt through it. When Kurt had first seen him he had almost collapsed in the hallway but Blaine had been there to hold him up and sent a warning glare to the larger boy. He didn't go near them.   
  
So all in all, while there were many decisions that Blaine regretted, saying yes to Kurt in that bathroom was not one of them. Even if it had taken him a full minute to actually give Kurt the confirmation.   
  
Blaine was even managing to stay faithful to Kurt. In the month that they had been together Blaine had had no hook ups. He hadn't even felt the need. It was the first time that Blaine had actually felt proud of himself. Until he realised that it was stupid to be proud of not cheating. Sebastian had tried to call him a couple of times but he'd ignored the calls and had instead messaged Kurt.   
  
He wasn't pushing anything with Kurt. He didn't want to scare him off or anything. They hadn't actually discussed anything sexual so he didn't really know where Kurt stood but he knew Kurt well enough to know that he wouldn't jump into bed with anyone. And while masturbation had become Blaine's new friend at least he didn't have to feel guilty about picturing Kurt as he did it.   
  
In truth, though Blaine would never admit it to anyone but himself, he was just glad that he could call Kurt his. The other things just didn't seem to matter.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt had been terrified when his question to Blaine had been met with a open mouth and wide eyes. He was sure that he was going to be rejected. Dating hadn't seemed to have been Blaine's thing. The minute he waited for an answer seemed like an eternity. While he waited he had to keep himself from running away. He needed the answer.   
  
When Blaine had uttered “Yes” Kurt had leapt into his arms and kissed him, forgetting that he was injured but pulling away quickly to see Blaine flinching in pain. But Blaine had followed his lips and they were joined again in a more comfortable position.   
  
Carole was the first person that Kurt told about his new relationship. She seemed so happy for him and promised not to tell Burt when Kurt said he wasn't ready to do that just yet. At school he and Blaine didn't tell anyone either. Everyone soon seemed to notice that something was different about the two. How could they not?   
  
It was a week after they had actually gotten together that anyone in the Glee club actually said anything. Blaine had walked Kurt to the choir room because his teacher for detention wasn't in so Blaine didn't have it. Outside the door Blaine had placed a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips before allowing Kurt to go into the room.   
  
When Blaine disappeared from the doorway the questions started.   
  
“Are you dating him?” Rachel screeched at him.   
  
“Dude, when were you gonna tell me?” Finn asked, a hurt expression on his face.   
  
“About time.” Mercedes smirked.   
  
“Didn't know you had a thing for bad boys.” Puck laughed loudly.   
  
“Yes, he and I are dating.” Kurt said simply, a grin spreading across his face.   
  
“That's great Kurt.” Mercedes said and most of the Glee club nodded in agreement, except one.   
  
“You cannot be serious. Blaine Anderson? Really Kurt? I thought you had taste.” Rachel said, spitefully.   
  
“You don't know him like I do.”   
  
He didn't want to get in a fight over this. It was up to him who he dated and he wanted Blaine, and Blaine wanted him. That was what mattered.   
  
“Clearly because you're disillusioned. Blaine Anderson is bad news. We all know his reputation, Kurt!”   
  
“Yes and we all know you are back-stabber but that doesn't mean we don't give you repetitive chances.” Well there goes the plan for not making this a fight.   
  
“Well sorry if I'm trying to look out for a friend.”   
  
“It's not Blaine I need protection from.” Kurt huffed out angrily.   
  
“Whoa. What's going on in here?” Mr Schuester asked as he walked in.   
  
No one said anything and for the rest of Glee Kurt and Rachel ignored each other. An ignorance that would stretch on for weeks.   
  
XXXX   
  
“Would you like to come to my house for our family Friday night dinner?” Kurt asked when he saw Blaine first thing on Thursday morning.   
  
Great, family. Blaine wondered when something would come along to challenge him in this relationship and of course it had to be to do with family. Family matters were a tough spot for Blaine.   
  
But looking at Kurt's excited face with his blue eyes shimmering, Blaine knew that he would be meeting Kurt's family tomorrow. Though he would never admit it to anyone, ever, the thought scared him shitless. What if Kurt's dad thought that Blaine wasn't good enough for his son? What if he wanted Kurt to break up with Blaine? Would Kurt do it? Blaine didn't want to lose Kurt that was clear by now. Blaine was waiting for everyone else to realise that Kurt was like kryptonite to him. He was sure they would see it soon.   
  
“Blaine?” Kurt asked, worriedly.   
  
“Hmm, oh sorry. Mind wandered.” Blaine said, wondering how long his mind had gone on a tangent for. “Of course I'll come to dinner.”   
  
The smile on Kurt's face was worth everything.   
  
“Great.” Kurt was breathless with excitement. “Do you want to come round straight after school tomorrow? I can drop you off at your house after dinner.”   
  
“I can walk home but thanks for the offer.”   
  
“Okay, if you're sure. We can get some homework done before dinner.”   
  
Blaine pouted.   
  
“Don't give me that look. Let's shock the teacher's on Monday.” Kurt said with a laugh.   
  
“Urgh. I guess it could be fun to shake things up a bit.” Blaine said, though he still wore his pout.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt wondered if anyone saw this side of Blaine. It was sort of cute and Kurt was sure that Blaine didn't want people to see that side of him. It was a privilege that he ever got to see his boyfriend like that, and Kurt knew that well. But even though some progress had been made, there was still a wall up that even Kurt hadn't managed to break through.   
  
It was definitely something to do with his home life, of that Kurt was sure. He had noticed the hesitancy. And although Kurt knew that Blaine lived quite a way away he never accepted any of Kurt's offers for a lift home. Hopefully after a while Blaine would be able to open up even more and Kurt would be trusted with that secret, but for now he didn't want to push Blaine.   
  
Excitement and nervousness were the emotions that Kurt was feeling about the dinner with Blaine and his family tomorrow. His dad knew about Blaine now and obviously Carole and Finn knew but he wondered how his father would take the fact that he had a boyfriend. Being gay and actually acting on being gay were two different things sometimes. And while Burt might be alright with the thought of a gay son he might change his mind when he realised that Kurt was actually dating. Really Kurt knew that he didn't have to worry about things like that. His dad was pretty accepting and he was always ready to campaign for things like marriage equality. But that little bit of doubt flickered in Kurt's mind like the flame of a candle. He'd just have to push through it and after the dinner the candle would be blown out. Hopefully.   
  
Another things Kurt worried about is whether his dad would be accepting of Blaine. Burt Hummel was a pretty simple man. You don’t mess with him and he has no problem with you. But Blaine was a little rough around the edges and his dad could be pretty protective of Kurt, especially lately. He knew Kurt wasn’t having the best time in school, even if he didn’t actually know how bad it was. Kurt wanted Blaine and his dad to get along because Kurt had never felt this way before about anybody.   
  
XXXX   
  
“So… this is my room.” Kurt said hesitantly as he let Blaine into it.   
  
The room was very Kurt. Stylish and tidy. His shelves were stacked full with CD’s, DVD’s and books. A vanity table stood in the corner and held bottles of different skin care products. His desk held his laptop and an iPod docking station. Different textbooks covered the table, messily but even they seemed like they belonged exactly like that. Kurt’s bed was a double and was neatly made. This room was the opposite of Blaine’s.   
  
“It’s very you. I like it.” Blaine said reassuring Kurt.   
  
The smile on his face was worth it.   
  
“C’mon. Let’s get our Spanish homework out the way. I prefer French, it’s so annoying having to do both.” Kurt pouted before seating himself on his bed, pulling out his books from his bag.   
  
Blaine followed suit. He didn’t mind that Kurt was actually making him do work, he was just glad to be spending time with him. He couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering away from his textbook and towards Kurt. He could probably stare at Kurt for a life time and never get bored.   
  
“I know you’re staring.” Kurt said, his lips twitching upwards.   
  
“Well you’re distracting me.” Blaine said.   
  
Kurt turned to face him. “Oh, really? And how would I be doing that?” He asked raising his eyebrow.   
  
“Well… I just can’t stop thinking about how much I want to kiss you.” Blaine said.   
  
Kurt moved closer to Blaine, his smell surrounding him. Blaine surged forward, his lips meeting Kurt’s. Kurt’s lips were just perfect and he tasted divine. He couldn’t stop himself from wanting more.   
  
Then Kurt let out a small moan and Blaine felt himself hardening at the sound. He’d never heard Kurt make a sound like that before and from the instant reaction that his body gave he knew it was a sound that really, really turned him on.   
  
Blaine guided Kurt so that he was lying down, the position they had been in had been a little uncomfortable and Blaine didn’t want to stop kissing Kurt. Kurt went easily his hands gripping Blaine's T-shirt.   
  
Blaine pulled back, silently asking Kurt if this was alright. He didn’t know what would happen but he needed Kurt to be alright with it. Kurt whined when Blaine stopped kissing him and instantly pulled Blaine on top of him.   
  
“Please…” he moaned.   
  
Blaine groaned at the delightful sound coming out of Kurt’s mouth and instead of kissing Kurt’s already swollen lips, he turned his attention to his boyfriends pale neck. He nibbled lightly on his skin all the while getting harder as Kurt moaned underneath him.   
  
Kurt bucked a little as Blaine nibbled a bit harder and Blaine felt Kurt’s erection rub against his own. Blaine let out a deep moan at the friction created. Their hips started to move in sync, thrusting into each other.   
  
“Blaine…” Kurt panted underneath him. “I’m gonna…”   
  
He didn’t get to finish what he was saying as Blaine felt him tense in his arms as he came. Blaine followed soon after, falling to the side of Kurt so that he didn’t squash him.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt lay there trying to get his breath back. He felt Blaine breathing just a heavily next to him and he wanted to say something but his brain couldn’t seem to connect anything into full sentences.   
  
He felt the wet and stickiness in his boxers but he couldn’t even bring himself to care about how disgusting it felt. He’d never done anything like this before and he couldn’t help but feel utter joy.   
  
“Were you okay with that?” Blaine asked his voice low.   
  
Kurt moved his head slightly so that he could look at Blaine, a smile coming to his face.   
  
“That was amazing.” He breathed out. Blaine looked up at him, his eyes unguarded, unlike they usually were. He looked happy and hopeful, his eyes twinkling. This was the real Blaine. This is the person that Kurt was falling in love with.   
  
He reached out a hand and took Blaine’s, rubbing it softly.   
  
The moment was interrupted by the front door slamming closed and Burt calling up the stairs.   
  
“Kurt! We’re home; dinner should be ready in ten so you boys better make sure you get down here.”   
  
Kurt raised himself off his bed.   
  
“I need to change my boxers.” Kurt said, heat rising in his cheeks. “Would you like to borrow a pair?”   
  
“Thanks.” Blaine said, wrinkling his nose as he shifted into a sitting position.   
  
They quickly changed and shared a kiss before they headed downstairs. It was time for Burt to meet Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight   
  
Blaine followed nervously behind Kurt. This would be a test. He couldn’t mess this up. He had no idea what to expect from Burt Hummel. The way Kurt talked about him made him seem like the best person on the planet and being Kurt’s dad he would have to be something pretty special. But Blaine knew the truth about fathers.   
  
“Dad. This is Blaine. My boyfriend.”   
  
Blaine looked up and met Burt’s eyes.   
  
He was tall and on the larger side. He looked nothing like Kurt. His head was bald but covered by a baseball cap. He looked terrifying. Blaine’s own father looked less scary than this guy. But seeing his eyes he could see the resemblance to Kurt. They both had the same twinkle, a deeper emotion that could only be shown through their eyes.   
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Blaine said, his Dalton manners instantly returning to him.   
  
“You too. And call me Burt. I ain’t no sir.” He smiled at Blaine and shook his hand before ambling off to the dining room.   
  
Kurt took Blaine’s hand.   
  
“You did great, don’t worry.” Kurt brought Blaine’s hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it before pulling him along, following his father.   
  
Blaine let out the breath that he hadn’t known he had been holding and followed Kurt more confidently.   
  
Finn and Burt were sat at the table, talking about a football game coming up and there was a woman carrying serving bowls into the kitchen.   
  
“Would you like a hand?” Blaine asked her.   
  
“Ah, you must be Blaine.” She put a bowl on the table and took Blaine into a hug. “Kurt’s been talking about you non-stop. I’m Carole, his step-mum and Finn's mum.”   
  
Blaine was taken aback by the hug. He couldn't even remember the last time his own mother had hugged him. It felt nice but it made him tense up and he was sure that Carole noticed because she quickly released him, a smile still on her face.   
  
He turned to his boyfriend who wore a grin on his face and who squeezed his hand gently.   
  
They sat down at the table and Kurt rested their linked hands on his lap. Blaine was grateful for the constant contact that Kurt kept with him, he wasn’t sure if the other boy knew how important it was, that it kept him in control, kept him from bolting out the door in fear.   
  
Carole served the food and they started to eat in silence for a bit. Kurt had released Blaine’s hand so that they would be able to eat properly but Blaine had shifted himself so that he was closer to the boy.   
  
“So how was school this week boys?” Burt asked.   
  
“It was alright.” Finn said while chewing his food.   
  
“Kurt?”   
  
“The usual. I remain unchallenged and under-appreciated.” Kurt said, grimacing.   
  
“And you aren’t having any more problems with bullies?”   
  
“He’s all good now he’s got his bodyguard.” Finn muttered under his breath though everyone round the table heard him.   
  
Kurt blushed brightly and Blaine just smirked.   
  
“So you’re looking after my son, huh, Blaine?” Burt asked.   
  
“Yes, Mr Hummel. If anyone wants to lay a hand on him then they have to get past me.” Blaine said with pride.   
  
“I can tell that I’m gonna really like you, kiddo.” Burt said, showing Blaine a smile. “Anyone that loves and protects my son cold never get on my bad side.”   
  
Blaine just smiled, unsure whether to really believe him yet. He had taught himself to be wary.   
  
“You know I can take care of myself.” Kurt said with such conviction that both Blaine and Burt burst out laughing.   
  
Kurt glared at the both of them.   
  
“Alright boys, let’s not gang up on poor Kurt.” Carole said, her eyes twinkling in laughter that she wouldn’t let leave her mouth.   
  
The rest of the meal passed quickly and Blaine had to admit that he enjoyed himself. He was still unsure about Burt but he knew that Kurt adored his father and it seemed that the relationship went both ways.   
  
Finn had been a little bit off with him the whole dinner but Blaine didn’t let it bother him. He knew that Finn wouldn’t be able to make Kurt change his mind about him.   
  
They headed upstairs to grab Blaine’s things so that he could go home.   
  
“Thank you, Blaine.” Kurt said, slipping his hands around the boy’s waist.   
  
“What for?” Blaine asked confused.   
  
“I know it must have been scary for you, meeting my dad. I know he can look scary sometimes but he’s really just a teddy bear.”   
  
“He cares about you a lot.” Blaine commented.   
  
“He does. Sometimes it’s a blessing and a curse. Which is why I have to say a proper goodbye to you up here.” Kurt smirked at Blaine.   
  
“I think I’ve created a monster.” Blaine said.   
  
He captured Kurt’s lips before the taller boy could reply. Kurt instantly let him gain access to his mouth. He held Kurt as close as possible, loving the feel of him in his arms. He heard Kurt let out a little moan and he felt all of his blood rush down south.   
  
“I’d better go.” Blaine said, breaking off the kiss before he did something drastic, like push Kurt back onto the bed so he could have his wicked way with him.   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine was half way home when his phone rang. When he saw the caller ID he frowned but answered it anyway.   
  
“Hey B. I need you now.” Sebastian said, whining down the line.   
  
“Seb… I can’t do this anymore.” Blaine said.   
  
“Why not?!” Sebastian said, his tone changing completely.   
  
“I’m involved with someone.”   
  
“So? I really don’t see the problem.”   
  
“I can’t mess this thing up with him Seb. I’m sorry. But we’re still buddies.” Blaine said.   
  
“Whatever Blaine. Soon enough you’ll be begging me to let you back in my ass.”   
  
“Goodbye, Seb.” Blaine said hanging up the phone.   
  
He felt proud of himself again. He knew it seemed like a silly thing, being proud of not giving in to temptation but he couldn’t help the feeling spreading through him.   
  
Kurt meant way too much to him and he wasn’t about to lose that for some casual sex that never really felt that great, emotionally.   
  
Blaine walked into the front door and was about to head up the stairs to bed when he noticed his own father waiting for him in the doorway of the basement. When he saw that Blaine had noticed him he descended into the basement and Blaine dutifully followed his father even though he really didn’t want anything to ruin his night.   
  
It was time for training.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine   
  
When Blaine met Kurt at the entrance to the school on Monday morning, he was bruised again. Kurt could tell that they were fresh bruises because he could still see the previous ones that were only just fading. They looked so painful and it made Kurt's heart ache to think of the pain that Blaine must have been dealing with.   
  
Of course Blaine just shrugged it off. Kurt knew he acted tough but even the toughest of people have their limits and Kurt wondered what Blaine's were. How many more bruises would Blaine show up with?   
  
“You should see the other guy.” Blaine said in greeting.   
  
Kurt knew that Blaine could tell from his facial expression that he was worried. And Kurt didn't really care about any other guy. His guy was hurt. His boyfriend.   
  
“Are you hurting? What happened?”   
  
Blaine sighed. “I'm fine, Kurt. Honest.”   
  
Kurt lightly traced his fingertips across Blaine's bruised cheek and the other boy winced involuntarily at the touch.   
  
“Don't lie to me Blaine. What happened?” Kurt asked again.   
  
“It doesn't matter what happened!” Blaine snapped.   
  
Kurt looked alarmed at Blaine and all of Blaine's features turned apologetic in an instant.   
  
“Kurt I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snapping at you. I guess it does hurt a little.” Blaine admitted, reluctantly.   
  
“Oh, Blaine...” Kurt sighed, his heart heavy.   
  
“You know what would make me feel better? Some sweet kisses from the most beautiful guy I know.” Blaine said coyly.   
  
“Well when I find him I'll let him know.” Kurt winked, turning away.   
  
Blaine caught Kurt in his arms, turning the boy back to him. He kissed Kurt softly and Kurt surrendered to him instantly. Neither boy could see the disgusted looked they were getting as people walked past them to get into the school. Though, honestly, neither boy really cared what anyone else thought of them. If Kurt were with anyone else he probably would have been a bit more wary but Blaine had the reputation that made the people that Kurt was feared, scared of him. And it didn't help that he couldn't think of much else when he was with Blaine.   
  
“There is no one more beautiful than you.” Blaine whispered before releasing Kurt.   
  
Instead he held the boys hand and started walking into school. If it were just him he would have loitered outside school a bit longer but he didn't want Kurt to be late because of him. He didn't want to be the bad influence that got Kurt into trouble.   
  
Man, if the guys at Dalton could see him now. They'd probably be proud of him for being a more upstanding citizen. So, obviously, he wasn't going to let them know. But he couldn't help feel happy at the thought that they'd be proud of him and rooting for him. Maybe he should go and see them sometime soon. It had been a while. Maybe he'd even take Kurt.   
  
His friends at Dalton had always been there for him. They had seen him transition into the new personality that he'd taken with him to McKinley. They hadn't been happy that he was changing but they knew that he didn't want to change. They knew that something else was going on but because he wouldn't tell them they couldn't do anything.   
  
If he went to Dalton with Kurt, his old friends might say that he was becoming the old Blaine again. But Blaine knew that, that wasn't the case. He still had a lot to deal with and he wondered if he would ever be that bright eyed boy again. No. Kurt was transforming him again but this time it was into a better form. Kurt didn't even know it but he was saving Blaine in so many ways.   
  
Blaine was still scared. Kurt could easily take his heart and smash it until it crumbled into tiny little pieces that could just be blown away in the wind. He knew that Kurt would never try to hurt him on purpose. Kurt couldn't even hurt a fly if he tried. It wasn't who he was. But the danger of being hurt accidentally was ever present, niggling in his head.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt wasn't about to let the bruises on his boyfriend go. He was determined to get to the bottom of it, sooner, hopefully, rather than later. But for now, he let it slide. It was obvious that Blaine didn't want to talk about it. He'd gotten defensive and put up a barrier against Kurt. Kurt hated that barrier and would do anything to make sure it never came up against he again. He knew he couldn't destroy it completely. Blaine had it for a reason, he was fragile.   
  
One day he hoped that Blaine would trust him enough to confide in him. He loved the boy and although they hadn't exactly exchanged the statement to each other, Kurt was pretty certain that Blaine knew that Kurt loved him and he shared the feelings with him.   
  
XXXX   
  
Lunch time came around and the two boys met up to go to the bleachers where they would make out for most of lunch and barely eating anything. As they were heading out they were stopped by Mercedes who blocked their path with a hand on her hip.   
  
“Where do you think you're going?” She asked.   
  
“I'm going to make out with my boyfriend for the entire lunch.” Blaine said smirking at the blush that appeared on Kurt's cheeks.   
  
“While I'm sure that's fun for you I have a request.”   
  
“What's your request Mercedes?” Kurt asked.   
  
“You guys come and eat lunch with the New Directions. We miss you Kurt. Ever since you started dating Blaine you haven't really been around. And I know that you don't want to miss any time with Blaine so I'm extending an invitation to him as well. Bedside, it will be good for the club to actually get to know Blaine and see that he's not all bad.”   
  
“I don't want to get to know anyone.” Blaine said, scowling.   
  
“But you'll do it for Kurt, right?”   
  
Blaine remained silent so Mercedes and Kurt knew that he would do this for Kurt.   
  
Though it may sound bad, Kurt hadn't really missed the presence of his friends all that much. Blaine occupied his head so much that he didn't think about much outside of his relationship. People might call him a fool for that but it wasn't like he could help it.   
  
It would be nice for Blaine and the members of the glee club to get along. New Directions had been like a second family to him. They were there for him a lot of the time, until recently, and that wasn't they're fault as Kurt chose not to go to them with his problems.   
  
“Come on you too. Let's go and get lunch. One lunch time away from the bleachers isn't going to hurt.”   
  
XXXX   
  
Lunch was a painful experience for both Blaine and Kurt.   
  
The members of the glee club were anything but welcoming to Blaine, choosing instead to ignore him. When Kurt tried to bring him into the conversation they had simply talked over him. Kurt was so angry at his supposed friends. Couldn't they see how happy Blaine made him? Didn't they understand the extent of his feelings?   
  
Blaine didn't much care what the New Directions thought of him. The thing that really bothered him was that the situation was making Kurt upset and that was one thing he could not forgive the group for. Half way through lunch he had felt Kurt grip his hand under the table, looking for some kind of life support.   
  
It was nearing the end of lunch before anyone else but Kurt and Mercedes actually addressed Blaine.   
  
“So Anderson, you just gonna fuck Kurt and run?” Santana asked out of the blue.   
  
Kurt spluttered on the water that he had just taken a sip of. “Santana!”   
  
“No someone's gotta ask it. That's the only reason he's with you. He just wants to stick his dick in another virgin.”   
  
Blaine felt anger pulse through him. It was accurate that Blaine had done those things before but he couldn't imagine doing something like that to Kurt. Kurt wasn't just someone in a long line of people. He was something more.   
  
But he knew that Kurt's ignorant friends wouldn't be able to understand that. They were so closed off. Pretending to be accepting but really being just as judgmental as the rest of the school.   
  
What really made Blaine snap though was the unshed tears that glistened in Kurt's eyes.   
  
“Not the it's any of your business but I am not going to hurt Kurt like that.” Blaine said, his voice dangerously low.   
  
“And we're just supposed to believe you?!”   
  
“I don't care if you believe me or not. The only person that I need to believe me is Kurt. I will not have you upsetting him.” Blaine yelled, rising to his feet.   
  
Before he could storm away from the table and the glances that were directed at said table he felt Kurt take his hand. He expected Kurt to pull him back down to work something out with his friends.   
  
Kurt did the opposite. He stood up and pulled Blaine away from the table.   
  
“If you leave with him now don't come crying back to us when he leaves you in the dirt!” Santana yelled after them.   
  
Kurt stopped and turned to give them one last look. Then he pulled Blaine out of the cafeteria leaving his so-called friends behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten   
  
Blaine lounged lazily on the sofa in front of the living room television. His dad was out doing something or other, he didn't really care anymore, and Kurt as helping his dad out at the garage. So Blaine was stuck home alone with nothing to do. He shuffled further back into the sofa, still aching as always. He couldn't even remember a time when he wasn't aching.   
  
This was not how a guy should spend their weekend. Especially a guy with Blaine's reputation.  
  
The boy had been aimlessly flicking through the channels on the television, nothing really catching his eye. You'd think that with over a thousand channels, one might actually be showing something decent. No such luck apparently.   
  
Normally, if occasions like this arose, Blaine would waste no time in going over to some guys house and screwing until the other guy passed out from exhaustion. No that wouldn't be happening this weekend and he didn't want it to. Truthfully it was never that satisfactory. Blaine was fully prepared for himself to go no action at all, apart from his right hand in the shower. Unless Kurt wanted to try the grinding again. That had felt unbelievably good.   
  
Blaine settled the TV on some mind-numbingly boring programme, having no intention of actually watching it. Just as Blaine was starting to doze off, it's not like there wasn't much else to do, his phone started to ring. He jumped to answer it immediately. Boredom was something he hated.   
  
“Hey, Blainers!” Came the voice through the phone.   
  
“Jeff. What can I do for you?” Blaine asked.   
  
He had recognized the other boy's voice easily. The other boy was very excitable and all around awesome guy.   
  
Jeff was a part of the Warblers as Blaine had been during his time there and they had formed a fast and lasting friendship. Many of his friendships with the Warblers would be lasting ones. They truly knew him, before he had become what he was today.   
  
Blaine hated that it had been so long since he'd been in contact with any of his old school friends. He owed them so much more, he knew that, but there always seemed to be something going on. And now with Kurt in the picture, and the fact that Blaine wanted to spend all his time with the beautiful boy, he'd probably never get round to properly hanging with the guys. Though he wouldn't mind if that was the trade that he had to make.   
  
“You can grace the Warblers with your presence at a rockin' party!” Jeff said.   
  
“A 'rockin' party', hmm? Promises, promises.” Blaine laughed.   
  
Blaine doubted that the party would be that crazy. Considering some of the parties that he had found himself at since he had found his bad-boy persona, the Warblers party would be tame. In his eyes a Warbler arty was better than the insane ones that he had been too. At least he wouldn't have to worry about drugs or police raids. Drugs was one thing that Blaine would never ever do, but you try telling that to a house full of high people. It was practically impossible.   
  
“It's a house party. There will be alcohol.”   
  
“Hmm, but I got Kurt tonight.” Blaine said to himself, forgetting about Jeff on the other end of the phone for a second.   
  
It would be a great opportunity to catch up with the guys and have some warbler type fun and he wouldn't have to pretend anything with them. They knew mostly everything about him. He wanted to party with them. But being with Kurt was like a dream come true. Even doing nothing with Kurt was always the best time. Kurt allowed Blaine to be whoever he wanted to be and didn't question him on it.   
  
“Who's Kurt?”   
  
Blaine froze, realising what he'd done. It wasn't like he was keeping Kurt a secret, it was more that he didn't know exactly how to explain it to the Warblers. Now he had forced himself into the situation where he had to try.   
  
“Another fuck buddy?” Jeff questioned when Blaine didn't say anything.   
  
Blaine knew why he was being questioning about Kurt. Blaine had never let on the names of anyone that he had been doing, mostly because he had forgotten the day after. Letting slip Kurt's name would instantly make Jeff and the rest of the Warblers curious. They'd understand that Kurt was something different from the ordinary men that came and went out of Blaine's life. They'd want to meet this magical boy, and who could blame them. Kurt was definitely something else.   
  
“You know that, that isn't the case, Jeff.” Blaine said with a sigh.   
  
Jeff remained quiet on the end of the line, prompting Blaine to carry on. He wanted Blaine to admit it.   
  
“Kurt is... Well, he's my boyfriend.” He paused. “My, god honest, boyfriend.” Blaine said, even he could hear the pride leaking into his voice.  
  
“Oh my god! Seriously?! You aren't joking with me?!” Jeff's shrill voice sounded out.   
  
“Sounding a little bit girly there.” Blaine laughed easily at his friend's excitement.   
  
He was secretly pleased with Jeff’s reaction. He just decided to play it cool though.   
  
“We have to meet this guy, Blaine! You have to bring him to the party tonight. Parade him around. Oh my gosh, I can't wait!”   
  
Blaine thought about it. It would be cool to take Kurt to meet his friends. But did he really want to subject Kurt to that level of crazy. And if they said something that Blaine didn’t really want Kurt to know about him. What if they talked about his sleaziness? He knew Kurt had an idea about his behaviour but having someone actually address it was much different from an inkling. Maybe if he asked the Warbler they wouldn’t bring it up. They wouldn’t want to screw this thing up for him. They were always trying to encourage him to be a better person and in a way, Kurt was helping with that. Well, more than in a way.   
  
So what would be the harm of taking Kurt to the party? The Warblers were important to him and so was Kurt.   
  
“I can ask him if he wants to come.” Blaine finally said.   
  
Jeff let out a whoop.   
  
“But can you tell the rest of the Warblers not to say anything about my reputation? I don’t want to scare Kurt off. I don’t think he’d be overjoyed at my past behaviour.” Blaine said sadness evident in his voice.   
  
“Of course. I’ll let them know, but I’m sure they wouldn’t have said anything. They’d know how much Kurt meant to you before they’d even meet them.” He said seriously before reverting back to excitable. “Man, they are going to be so excited!”   
  
Blaine laughed. “Well I guess me and Kurt will be seeing you later.”   
  
Jeff rattled of the details for the party and then disconnected the call.   
  
XXXX   
  
The garage as finally quietening down and Kurt would be leaving soon. He couldn’t wait to jump into the shower and clean off all of the grime that came with working with motor engines and oil. He was aware that he had grease smudges on his face and up his arms but there wasn’t much he could really do about them until he got home. He was wearing and old pair of jeans, tight like most of his trousers, and a grey tank top. Not the most fashionable wear but it served its purpose and he didn’t dare wear any of his designer clothes here. He couldn’t hurt his babies like that. It wasn’t like anyone was going to see him.   
  
“Oh my god.”   
  
Kurt turned round sharply to see Blaine standing there with his mouth gaping open. Instantly Kurt’s mind went into overdrive, thinking about how terrible he must look.   
  
Well, so much for no one seeing him. Why did this always happen to him?   
  
XXXX   
  
When Blaine had got to the garage he hadn’t expected the sight that he had been granted. Kurt looked hot. Not that he didn’t look hot all the time but this was the kind of hot that had Blaine’s blood rushing southwards.   
  
Kurt looked flustered.   
  
“Oh no! I look terrible, I know!” Kurt exclaimed, making to run away to clean up at least a little bit.   
  
Blaine shot forward and took Kurt’s hands before he could flee and he hungrily kissed Kurt, showing Kurt how much he was lusting for him. Kurt was surprised by the kiss and gave in completely to Blaine. He parted his lips letting Blaine’s tongue tangle with his. Kurt felt himself moving backwards until he was against a wall. Blaine still had his hands captive and Kurt could do nothing but let Blaine lead, not that he wanted to do anything else but surrender.   
  
“Mmm, you look so hot.” Blaine moaned as he moved from Kurt’s lips to his neck.   
  
He nibbled gently on Kurt’s pale neck and Kurt let out a little whimper. Blaine could feel Kurt hardening against him and he wanted nothing more than to grind up against him and lose himself in Kurt but he stopped himself.   
  
He drew back from Kurt, still keeping hold of his hands. His eyes glanced over the little bruise that he had left on Kurt’s skin and then his eyes met with shimmering blue ones.   
  
“I want you so bad.” Blaine whispered, watching as Kurt’s eyes turn to a darker blue in lust. “But we can’t right now.” Blaine said, letting go of Kurt’s hands.   
  
Reality quickly snapped back to them and Kurt’s cheeks turned red. Anyone could have easily walked in on them, Burt or even one of the homophobic inhabitants of Lima. It was like Kurt invaded his senses until there was nothing left but him and it was sad when the world came back to him. He just wanted to lose himself in Kurt completely.   
  
Kurt had a blissful look on his face and Blaine wasn’t sure if his boyfriend had yet to join him in reality. Blaine let out a little chuckle which seemed to bring the boy back.   
  
“That was a nice hello.” Kurt mused.   
  
Blaine laughed out loud before pecking Kurt on the tip of his nose. He could be so adorable. Blaine loved so many different sides of Kurt.   
  
“I actually came to ask you if you wanted to go to a party tonight.” Blaine said, a grin still plastered on his face.   
  
“What kind of party is it?”   
  
“It’s a house party. It’s being held by the Warblers. They’re the glee club at my old school. I don’t get to see them a lot anymore and when I told them about you they insisted that you come too.”   
  
“What school did you used to go to?” Kurt asked, curiously.   
  
“Dalton Academy.”   
  
“They’re our competition.” Then “Wait, you went to a prep school?”   
  
Blaine could understand why Kurt would be confused. He didn’t exactly look like a prep boy anymore. If he was truthful he missed Dalton and the uniform. Everyone was the same and they were unified. The safety of Dalton was something that Blaine loved the most. It was safety that Blaine could never be sure if he’d have again. He wished he could still be there.   
  
“Yeah, it’s not very believable, right? I got kicked out. I’m not very proud of it.” Blaine said, his good mood dimming a bit.   
  
He did want to tell Kurt really but a lot of questions would rise up with the story. He had reacted badly to a normal everyday situation and because he couldn’t tell anyone, no one would understand why he acted like he did.   
  
Kurt took Blaine’s hand. “Then you don’t have to tell me. Just as long as you don’t leave me alone at McKinley.” He gave Blaine a small smile.   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”   
  
Then Kurt left it alone. It was a simple as that. Blaine didn’t think he’d ever stop being awed by kurt.   
  
“About the party, I’m going to have to ask my dad if I can go. I don’t know what he’ll say though. I’ve never asked to go to a party before.” Kurt admitted.   
  
“God, you’re so adorable.”   
  
He watched as Kurt blushed again.   
  
“C’mon, let’s go and ask your dad.”   
  
XXXX   
  
When they got back to Kurt’s house the taller boy headed straight for the shower, claiming that he felt filthy. He left Blaine in his room to do whatever he wanted while he waited. Blaine sat on Kurt’s bed flipping through a Vogue magazine that had been on the bedside table. He was using it as a distraction to the thought of his boyfriend naked in the room right next this one. It wasn’t a very good distraction.   
  
Blaine pushed the magazine aside and stood up off of the bed. He went over to the desk and started scanning his eyes over the stuff that it held. It was mostly paperwork from school which held no interest for Blaine at all. He was about to turn away to focus on something else when a box caught his eye. He picked it up and his eyes widened at what it was. It was a box of condoms.   
  
Kurt came out of the en suite his hair un-styled but wearing a fabulous outfit. He walked over to his boyfriend who hadn’t seemed to notice he’d returned. He saw the box that Blaine was holding and he instantly snatched it off of him and chucked it into a draw, slamming it closed.   
  
“So, condoms?” Blaine asked curious.   
  
“I didn’t buy them!” Kurt burst out, embarrassed. “When Puck found out I was dating you he bought them for me.”   
  
“Hey, it’s alright. I think it’s great that you’re prepared Kurt. It’s nothing to be ashamed about.”   
  
Blaine planted a soft kiss against Kurt’s forehead then retaking his position on the bed.   
  
“Kurt! You home?” Burt yelled up the stairs, signalling he was home.   
  
“We better go down and ask him about the party.” Kurt said, his face still red from embarrassment.   
  
XXXX   
  
“Hey dad.” Kurt said, pulling Blaine into the living room where Burt had situated himself in front of a football game.   
  
“You alright, kiddo? Blaine?” Burt said, his attention divided by the boys and the television.   
  
“Dad I was wondering if I could go to a party tonight?”   
  
That got Burt’s attention off of the TV.   
  
“What party?” He asked. Kurt looked towards Blaine.   
  
“It’s a party with my friends…” Blaine explained all the details with Burt.   
  
“So this thing is in Westerville?”   
  
“Yeah, I was thinking because it’s so far away, we could stay over at the house. All the other guys will probably be staying over as well. It’ll be kind of a sleep wherever you drop situation.”   
  
Both boys could see Burt thinking that over in his head and Kurt knew exactly what he was thinking, that situation meant that no ‘funny’ business could happen, which Kurt would only admit to himself, was a little disappointing.   
  
“Since this is the first time you have asked me for anything like this I’m going to say yes. But you have to be responsible.” Burt warned. “I know there is going to alcohol there, I wasn’t born yesterday, so you need to be sensible. If I hear about anything stupid happening then you will be grounded for a month.”   
  
“Really? I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour!” Kurt said excitedly. “I’ve gotta go and pack an overnight bag!”   
  
Kurt ran out of the living room, leaving Blaine with Burt.   
  
“You’ll look after him, right?” Burt asked Blaine.   
  
“I promise, sir. I won’t let him out of my sight.” Blaine promised solemnly.   
  
Burt chuckled lightly.   
  
“You watch football?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m a Buckeyes fan.” Blaine said.   
  
“Knew there was something I liked about you.” Burt chuckled again. “Sit down, watch the game. Kurt will probably take a while.”   
  
Blaine sat down awkwardly.   
  
It was a weird feeling, not being judged, and that was exactly what Burt was offering him. He could have easily of thought badly about Blaine, like most of McKinley did, especially Kurt’s friends. Blaine knew what Burt was showing him wasn’t fake either. He seemed like the kind of man that told things exactly how they were.   
  
He was also very different from Blaine’s own father. His dad and him had used to watch games together all the time, even after Cooper had moved out and started acting. It wasn’t until Blaine had come out that the bonding time they shared stopped. Well, a different bonding time had taken over. One which Blaine didn’t prefer in the least. One that had shaped him in a very different way that everyone would have accepted. But he had his father to thank for a lot of things.   
  
XXXX   
  
When Kurt and Blaine arrived at Jeff’s house where the party would be held, neither of them made a move to get out of the car.   
  
“You’re nervous aren’t you?” Blaine asked.   
  
“Please don’t judge me.” Kurt said a nervous smile on his face.   
  
“They are going to love you. I promise.”   
  
Blaine was sure that he could deliver on the promise too. He knew the guys would adore Kurt because he was making Blaine ‘better’ and when they got to know Kurt properly; they’d love him even more. Blaine was positive. But he could understand his boyfriend being nervous. He considered these guys his family, probably more than his actual family. He hadn't seen his mother in years and his brother was busy being a star in LA. Blaine didn't even want to consider his father as family.   
  
Doubt was still very evident on Kurt's face and it brought a smile to Blaine's face. Kurt really was too cute. He leaned towards the boy and placed a kiss on his lips. Kurt let out a little squeak of surprise and Blaine grinned.   
  
“It's not funny!” Kurt smacked him lightly on the arm and then got out of the car.   
  
Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him up the long driveway. All of the Warblers were very rich, or at least their parents were. It was all very overwhelming for Kurt, just as it had been for Blaine the first time the Warblers had thrown a party.   
  
Blaine rang the doorbell and the boys waited for a few seconds before the door was pulled open and they were greeted by the blonde haired Warbler.   
  
“Blaine's here!” He yelled over his shoulder before focusing his attention fully on Kurt. “You must be Kurt! I'm Jeff!” He said excitedly, offering Kurt a hand.   
  
Kurt took his hand and shook it. “It’s great to meet you.” Kurt said.   
  
And it was. The way Jeff had answered the door had been very unexpected and had managed to calm Kurt down a little. He could deal with someone excitable.   
  
“Come on in. The other Warblers are dying to meet you.”   
  
Jeff moved so the boys could get in the door and then he led them to the main room where music was coming from. Kurt's hand remained in Blaine's.   
  
“Warblers! This is Kurt. He's Blaine's boyfriend.” Jeff said proudly.   
  
“Anyone would think you'd set us up, Jeff.” Blaine said under his breath.   
  
Jeff introduced Kurt to all the Warblers. All of them seemed to be ecstatic to meet him. They tried to pull him away from Blaine but he kept a firm grip on Kurt's hand. The Warblers could be crazy sometimes and he didn't want Kurt to get too freaked out.   
  
“And this is our newest Warbler.” Jeff said, pointing out the boy who was stood apart from everyone else.   
  
“Blaine, Kurt. This is Sebastian Smythe.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven   
  
Blaine’s eyes widened and he could feel sweat appear on his forehead. His eyes met Sebastian’s and any hope of it being a different person from who Blaine thought it was, was gone. This was the same boy that a few months ago Blaine had been fucking. He hadn’t changed at all in the couple of months that Blaine hadn’t seen him. He still wore a smirk on his face and his eyes twinkled mischievously, something which Blaine knew meant trouble.  
  
His eyes flickered off of Blaine and focused next to him. Blaine felt his heart miss a beat and his body froze when he realised that Sebastian Smythe was now looking at one, Kurt Hummel. His Kurt. Beautiful Kurt. Alarms were going off in his head.   
  
His hand instinctively tightened around Kurt’s and he could feel Kurt’s eyes on him. He was glad that he was looking back at Sebastian as he didn’t want Kurt to know why he was acting the way he was. He couldn’t tell Kurt something like that. The risk was too great.   
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Sebastian said. “I must admit I’m something of a fan of Warbler Blaine. He has a reputation at Dalton.”   
  
The smirk that he wore on his face made Blaine feel sick. He was going to tell Kurt. Kurt was going to know. Kurt was going to leave him. His one perfect thing was going to leave.   
  
This wasn’t like Blaine. He’d never felt so frightened in all his life. What had Kurt done to him? This wasn’t him. The thoughts kept flickering through his mind. It was like there was a screaming echoing between his ears.   
  
“Well it’s a shame that I’ve stolen him from the Warblers.” Kurt said sweetly.   
  
Jeff thumped him on the back, laughing. “We’ll let you have him but give him back when you’re done.”   
  
“And if I don’t want to give him back?” Kurt asked his voice innocent and coy.   
  
Blaine snapped away from staring at Sebastian and his eyes rested on Kurt. He could see a fire in Kurt’s eyes that was unfamiliar to him. This was a new side of Kurt.   
  
Blaine cleared his throat, hoping his voice would be steady. “That’s fine by me.” The smile he wore was forced.   
  
Luckily nobody seemed to notice the inner turmoil that Blaine was facing.   
  
“You certainly tamed the beast then, Kurt. Congratulations.”   
  
Kurt smiled sweetly at Sebastian but didn’t say anything.   
  
Blaine knew he had to get away from Sebastian. He had to get Kurt away from him.   
  
As if Kurt knew what Blaine wanted, he said, “Well we’d better go mingle. Pleasure to meet you.”   
  
“Oh believe me, the pleasure was all mine.” Sebastian said as Blaine felt himself being tugged away.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt pulled Blaine into a corner. He needed to speak to him about Sebastian. He knew there was some history there, he wasn’t sure what exactly but he knew it wasn’t innocent.   
  
The burning jealousy that he had felt was unusual for Kurt. Of course he’d felt jealous before but he had never felt so much dislike towards a person because of it. He knew instantly that he and Sebastian weren’t going to get along.   
  
“Who is Sebastian to you, Blaine? I can tell this isn’t the first time you met him.” His voice was curious.   
  
Blaine looked at him, his eyes wide. Kurt thought he saw fear there.   
  
“Is he an ex-boyfriend? It’s okay if he is Blaine. People have pasts.”   
  
Blaine seemed to find his voice. “Yeah, I guess you could say he’s an ex.”   
  
“And you don’t like him like that anymore?” Kurt questioned.   
  
“I’ve never felt what I feel for you with anyone else.”   
  
Kurt wanted to question Blaine on his feelings. Kurt was pretty sure that he loved Blaine but he couldn’t help but wonder if Blaine returned the feeling. But he didn’t want it to feel like he was pushing Blaine into something so he kept quiet. He’d never been in a relationship before and he wasn’t sure when the right time was to reveal his true feelings.   
  
So he showed Blaine in the best way he could think of.   
  
Kurt captured Blaine’s lips and pushed his body closer to his. Arms wrapped around him, allowing him to cling closer. He took control of this kiss, instead of Blaine as usual. It was a kiss to let Blaine know how he felt. To let him know that Kurt didn’t care about his past.   
  
Kurt pulled away as he heard several wolf whistles. He could feel the blush on his cheeks but the relaxed look that had overcome Blaine’s face was worth it.   
  
“You are perfect. I am so lucky.”   
  
“That you are.” Kurt smiled easily at Blaine   
  
“Can I interest you in an alcoholic beverage, dear sir?” Blaine said, in his best posh accent.   
  
“Thank you, sweetie.” Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s cheek before detangling himself from his boyfriend’s arms and sitting down on a sofa situated just behind him.   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine made his way to the kitchen to get them both a drink. He had expected Kurt to be shy about PDA and for him to kiss him as he had been unexpected but entirely appreciated. If Blaine had it his way he’d always be kissing Kurt. Even the lightest peck made his heart quicken its pace.   
  
He got Kurt a vodka and coke, making sure to be light on the vodka and got the same for himself. He didn’t imagine Kurt drank much if at all and he wanted to make sure he didn’t get completely off of his head.   
  
“So Kurt seems awesome.” Jeff said, appearing next to Blaine. “Doesn’t really fit your badass image though.”   
  
Blaine sent a glare in the boy’s direction.   
  
“Whoa. I like him. Honestly Blaine I can see how much you like him and I think he’s gonna be really good for you.” He held his hands up in surrender.   
  
“Thanks.” Then he muttered. “That’s if Sebastian doesn’t have anything to do with it.”   
  
“How do you know Sebastian?”   
  
Blaine stared at Jeff, willing him to get it so that Blaine wouldn’t actually have to say it out loud. It took a few seconds of Jeff looking at him questioningly before a look of understanding replaced his confusion.   
  
“And I take it Kurt doesn’t know how much of a bad boy you’ve been?”   
  
“He’s heard the rumours but it’s not been addressed.”   
  
Blaine was lucky really. He knew all of the rumours about him and they weren’t far off the truth and yet Kurt was with him. Kurt was giving him a chance. But that still didn’t changed the fact that Blaine wanted to keep the truth away from the boy.   
  
“You want me to help you keep Sebastian away from him?”   
  
“You’d help me do that?”   
  
“Sure. You need Kurt. I’ll say it again, he’s good for you. Even I can see that and I’ve only just met the guy. This is me being supportive. Just as long as nothing is still going on with him or any other guy. Kurt deserves someone faithful, Blaine.” Jeff explained.   
  
“There is no one else.” Blaine said instantly and truthfully.   
  
“Then I will help.”   
  
XXXX   
  
It was safe to say that everyone was drunk. Not puking up your guts drunk, but still pretty drunk. Kurt and Blaine were no exception.   
  
Kurt had only been drunk once before. That was the time when he vomited all over Miss Pillsbury’s shoes, poor woman. This was a different kind of drunk. This was a happy drunkenness. Kurt felt promiscuous. That was the reasoning behind him putting on a show for Blaine. He was with the crowd of people that were moving their bodies in time to the music. His body moved along with them but his eyes were focused on Blaine who was watching him hungrily from the edge of the room.   
  
Nick and Jeff, who had been making out previously, saw what Kurt was doing and wanted to add to the show. They sandwiched Kurt between them and all three of them started rubbing and grinding against each other. It was probably the hottest thing that Blaine had ever seen. He was getting hard just watching them.   
  
“Hot. But not as hot as you.” Sebastian said, instantly killing Blaine’s boner.   
  
“What do you want?” Blaine growled at him.   
  
“To blow you. To give you what that little virgin never could.”   
  
“I’m not interested.” Blaine said.   
  
“C’mon Sexy. I know that he can’t be satisfying your needs. And I know exactly how to keep you satisfied.”   
  
“The only thing you were good for was a quick fuck when I needed a release. I don’t need that anymore. And you begging after me is just pathetic.” Blaine said harshly.   
  
He knew he shouldn’t be that mean to Sebastian but he was panicking and the other boy was getting on his nerves. Plus he didn’t need the temptation.   
  
Sebastian gripped Blaine upper arm tightly. “You’ll regret this.”   
  
He let Blaine go and stalked out of the house. Blaine looked back to Kurt who was still dancing and Blaine knew Sebastian was right about one thing. He was in need of some sort of release. Kurt was behaving way too sexily for Blaine to resist.   
  
He started to make his way towards Kurt. Kurt noticed his approach and turned to face him. When Blaine got close enough Kurt wrapped his arms around the other boy’ neck and pressed their bodies tightly together. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine’s neck and nipped at his collarbone lightly. Blaine let out a groan, his hips bucking against Kurt.   
  
The friction that was created made Kurt moan and he started grinding against Blaine.   
  
“Mmm, want you so bad.” Kurt gasped out. “Please Blaine.”   
  
Blaine stopped the grinding and looked at Kurt. He had to be sure that this was something that Kurt wanted.   
  
“Are you sure?” He whispered.   
  
Kurt nodded. “Need you.”   
  
Blaine kissed Kurt roughly. He felt so good against him and Blaine was already rock hard.   
  
“Come upstairs.” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear.   
  
He took Kurt’s hand and led him to the staircase. No one paid them any attention.   
  
He was slightly nervous. He wasn’t exactly sure how far Kurt was willing to go but either way this felt like a massive deal. He felt like he was a virgin again but this time he was losing his virginity with the right person. Blaine knew it was stupid to feel like that. His virginity was long gone, as was the asshole that had taken it.   
  
Kurt followed Blaine into a bedroom and then moved past Blaine to sit on the bed. He bit his bottom lip as he looked up at Blaine. The bad boy surged forward capturing Kurt in another kiss and lowered him to the bed. Slowly he took off Kurt's clothes, placing kisses on his lips as he did. Finally Kurt was completely naked underneath him. Blaine gazed down at his body in awe. It was perfect. Kurt was perfect.   
  
He moved back so he could take off his own clothes and he could see Kurt watching him as he did. He saw Kurt’s eyes widen as he released his erection, chucking his clothes to the floor. He rested his body against Kurt's as he kissed him again. The feel of Kurt's skin against his felt heavenly. His skin was so smooth and soft. Kurt's cock rubbed against his own and a spike of pleasure ran through Blaine.   
  
Kurt let out a gasp at the friction.   
  
“I want you inside me.” He managed to gasp out, locking his eyes with Blaine's.   
  
Blaine nodded slightly before focusing his attention on Kurt's chest. He teased Kurt's nipples with his fingers and tongue until he had the boy writhing beneath him.   
  
“Please Blaine... I need you...” Kurt panted.   
  
Blaine moved up to capture Kurt's lips in another kiss before moving off of him to grab the lube from his trousers. Kurt watched him as he slicked up a finger and then moved lower.   
  
“Have you ever done anything like this?” Blaine asked.   
  
He knew that Kurt was a virgin but that didn't mean that he'd never tried things out on himself.   
  
“No...” Kurt breathed.   
  
“Tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop.”   
  
Kurt was still beneath him as Blaine's fingertips lightly circled Kurt's hole. His eyes met Kurt as he proceeded. Kurt felt pressure against his hole as Blaine's finger pushed forward. He hissed a little as the finger entered him. It felt weird and foreign. He held his breath waiting for the pain to subside.   
  
Blaine paused allowing Kurt to adjust. When Kurt started to breath again Blaine began to move his finger slow in and out of Kurt, stretching him open. He slowly worked on Kurt. Inserting a second finger and then a third. Kurt was thrusting himself on Blaine's fingers by now, moans of pleasure erupting from his lips.   
  
“I need you now... Blaine...” Kurt moaned.   
  
Blaine slowly removed his fingers from Kurt and then quickly slicked up his aching cock with lube. He was rock hard it was almost unbearable and he was glad Kurt was ready now. He couldn't wait to be inside him.   
  
He moved his cock so it was in line with Kurt's entrance and he slowly entered him, groaning at how tight he still was. He had to keep himself from thrusting into Kurt before the other boy had adjusted to the much bigger size. Kurt whimpered at the stretch and after what seemed like forever, he told Blaine to keep going.   
  
Blaine pushed himself completely into Kurt and then paused again. Kurt motioned for him to move. He moved in and out of Kurt with slow thrusts, relishing the friction that was created. As Kurt started to moan loudly in ecstasy, Blaine began to move faster. He finally started hitting Kurt's prostrate and had the boy crying out from underneath him.   
  
“Blaine! I'm gonna...” Kurt was cut off as another wave of pleasure hit him and he was coming over both his and Blaine's stomachs.   
  
As Blaine felt Kurt clenching around him, he saw stars. His thrusts stuttered as he came deep inside of Kurt. Breathlessly, he stopped himself from just collapsing on top of his boyfriend who looked completely wrecked and yet still so damn beautiful.   
  
He gave Kurt a long and hard kiss as he slowly pulled out of him. He heard Kurt whine at the loss so he laid down next to him bringing him to rest on his chest. The debauched boy nuzzled his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck, inhaling his scent.   
  
“I love you, Blaine.” Kurt murmured sleepily.   
  
Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.   
  
“I love you too.” He choked out, tears filling his eyes.   
  
Kurt drifted off to sleep and after a little while of watching him, Blaine followed him.   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine woke up to Kurt still sleeping in his arms. He was breathing softly and Blaine could feel he little puffs of breath tickling his skin. He looked so peaceful and beautiful.   
  
And Blaine had never felt so terrified.   
  
Kurt loved him and he loved Kurt. He was overjoyed at the exchange of words. And though the words might seem simple, they meant so much. That was where the problem lay.   
  
Blaine had let Kurt too close. He felt vulnerable and scared. His mind recalled all the hurtful things that had been said about him. All the true things. He was disgusting. He was worthless and weak. People like him shouldn't even be allowed to cling to this planet.   
  
Kurt was none of those things. He was the one perfect thing in the imperfect world that they lived in. He deserved someone better than Blaine. Blaine didn't want to lose him. He wanted to be with Kurt forever.   
  
But he couldn't do that to Kurt. He couldn't let his beautiful angel waste anymore time with him He had to let him go. He had to say goodbye.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt woke up to a dull ache, a reminder of what had happened last night. Flickering his eyes open he could see Blaine looking at him. He smiled up at him before moving off of him and stretching.   
  
“Morning.” He said.   
  
“Morning.” Blaine said quietly. “You should get changed and I'll get you home. Don't want your dad to worry.”   
  
Kurt nodded in agreement. He grabbed his stuff and went into the en-suite. He quickly jumped in the shower, cleaning himself of dried come and then got changed. Checking the time he saw it was one in the afternoon. His dad would definitely be wondering where he was.   
  
He went back into the bedroom to see Blaine was already ready to go. He followed him down to the car. As they made there way they could see the other people at the party were spread all over the house, sleeping wherever there was space. They passed through them to go out to the car.   
  
XXXX   
  
The car ride was quiet for the whole two hours that they were in the car. It wasn't like the nice silences that Kurt had experienced with Blaine before. It was awkward. Kurt tried to brush it off. He knew he was tired so it was probably that Blaine was tired too.   
  
They arrived back a the Hudmel house and they both got out of the car.   
  
“Do you want to come in?” Kurt asked, hopeful.   
  
“No. I'd better get home.”   
  
“Oh, okay. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow.” Kurt smiled. “I love you.”   
  
“Yeah, me too.” Blaine said.   
  
He turned away and started to make his way home. Kurt watched as he walked away and his heart felt heavy. Something was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

When Blaine was eight years old his older brother, Cooper, moved out of the family home and went to follow his dreams of being a Hollywood sensation. Blaine idolised his brother and when he left Blaine felt like a part of him had gone missing too. Cooper had always managed to make the Anderson household seem less tense. He was always larking about, doing some crazy new acting technique. He used to teach Blaine how to be a performer, showing him different dance moves and how to do different accents. Cooper could be tough on him if he didn’t get it right but he just loved learning from him. He tried desperately to keep in touch with his older brother but after a year Cooper was harder to get a hold of and Blaine started to try less. It fizzled out until they only sent each other a card on their birthdays and that was as far a communication went.   
  
When Blaine was ten years old he heard a loud noise in the middle of the night. He crept down the stairs, scared of the monsters that could be down there. There was a vase that had been filled with pretty pink flowers, lying on the ground broken. The flowers looked half dead and Blaine felt sad. The flowers had been really pretty. Then Blaine heard his daddy shouting and his mummy cried out. Blaine was so scared. What if they were angry at him? He quickly ran back up the stairs and hid himself under the covers. He sung himself rhymes that Cooper had taught him, trying to get to sleep. The next morning his mummy woke him up extra early. She looked sad. She told him that she'd be going away and that he was to stay with his daddy. His daddy would take care of him. She reassured him that she still loved him very much and that she would be in contact with him soon. He sleepily kissed her goodbye and then went back to sleep. When he woke up she had vanished. He hadn't heard from her since.   
  
Puberty started to take effect when Blaine was thirteen years old. One morning he awoke and his underwear was sticky. He embarrassingly discussed it with his father and he was told that it meant that he was becoming a man. His dad told him that soon he'd be bringing girls home for him to meet and soon they'd be having 'the talk'. Blaine watched as all his friends began to take more and more interest in girls. It seemed to be the only thing they discussed anymore. All the time they talked about how Daisy had grown a nice pair of boobs all of a sudden or that Rebecca had started wearing a thong. Blaine started to notice that he wasn't as interested as the other boys seemed to be. When he looked at girls, sure he could see that they were beautiful but he never paid any particular notice to their boobs like the other boys did. He just shrugged it off. Who cared that Blaine wasn't interested.   
  
As the summer approached it meant that swimming lessons began at school. That was the first time he had ever had an erection in public. He had gotten into the pool ahead of everyone else. He was excited about starting swimming again. He was already awesome at it and he felt at peace in the water. The other boys in his class started making their way out of the locker room and into the pool. Blaine looked up to try and find one of his friends when he noticed all of the boy's naked chests. He got embarrassingly hard suddenly and desperately tried to hide it, thinking of the most disgusting things he could in order to get rid of his problem. It was from that moment that Blaine discovered that while the rest of the boys liked girls, he liked other boys.   
  
After realising that it was not just a fluke, Blaine decided to tell his father. It was probably one of the worst decisions Blaine had ever made. It was like the information completely changed the man Blaine thought he had known. After a while, things settled down. His father became somewhat supportive in a weird way. He helped Blaine keep himself safe.   
  
Going to high school, Blaine joined at Dalton Academy. At this time he was still the young and naïve boy that he had always been. Seeing the best in people and always trying to be helpful and kind. He was fifteen years old and since coming out, people had made sure to give him a wide berth. Dalton was different. People didn't care that he was gay. They accepted him. Some even liked him.   
  
Max was one of those guys that liked him. He was a Junior to Blaine's Freshman status and he took Blaine under his wing. Blaine idolised Max and he could feel himself falling for the older boy. He was the first person to ever kiss Blaine. After the kiss Blaine felt like he was walking on water. It had been perfect. Two months of dating passed and Blaine had never trusted anyone more. So he decided to give Max his virginity. He thought that it was such a special thing to give and he wanted to share it with the person that he loved.   
  
When it actually came to losing his virginity, Max's personality seemed to change. He was rough with him, acting forceful and dominant. Blaine had bottomed and he had never experienced so much pain in his life. He had no idea why people even bothered with sex if it hurt this much. It wasn't until the next day that he learnt that he had been used and was now the laughing-stock of Dalton. He was taken in by the Warblers and they quickly formed lasting friendships. But Blaine never forgot that day. Gone was the naïve boy that saw the best in everyone. He was replaced by a cold-hearted creature that cared about no one and nothing. He never bottomed for anyone again and he became the dominant one when it came to sex.   
  
That attitude had kept him safe for two years. He wasn't happy but he was protected. At least that was until he walked through the doors of McKinley on his first day and was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Kurt Hummel.   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine didn’t go to school the next day. He ignored the text that Kurt sent him asking him where he was. Seeing Kurt’s name sent weird sensations running through him. At the same time he felt fear and heartbreak and it was crippling.   
  
His father, seeing him moping around had told him to grow up and start being a man. Blaine just felt like punching him in the face. What did his father know? To avoid punching him in the face Blaine packed up a duffel bag and made his way to Dalton. He knew his friends would put him up and even though he wasn’t technically allowed on the school grounds, including the dorms, he figured that he’d just hide in one of his friend’s rooms.   
  
He ended up staying in Jeff and Nick’s room, and while they are his best friends it probably wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. Whenever they did the things that couples did, like kissing and snuggling, it pierced Blaine’s heart because all he wanted to be doing was kissing Kurt and cuddling Kurt. But he was still so afraid.   
  
Kurt continued to message him and he continued to ignore them.   
  
After a couple of days of hiding out in the dorm room he sneaked into one of the Warbler’s rehearsals. He had missed singing and dancing around. He didn’t dare do anything like that at McKinley, it would damage his reputation too much. The first person to notice him there is Sebastian. He'd been watching Blaine with hungry eyes; Blaine could feel them on him. Eventually he sidled up to Blaine with a proposition.   
  
“Fuck me?” Sebastian said simply. He didn't need to say anything else.   
  
And Blaine was tempted. Very tempted. He knew he could probably lose himself with Sebastian and maybe it would stop this ache that has been there on his chest ever since he had walked away from Kurt. But he was afraid. Would he ever come back if he did lose himself? Did he want to come back? Honestly Blaine couldn’t see the point anymore.   
  
In the end he rejected Sebastian again. He still felt that he needs to be faithful to Kurt. As long as he stays faithful everything seemed like it will be okay.   
  
Sebastian doesn’t give up on Blaine. In fact he actually increases his efforts but Blaine managed to resist the temptation. The feeling of pride comes back as it had before. That is, until he remembers that he walked away from Kurt and then he just feels like a coward again.   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine has been at Dalton a week. He hasn’t talked to Kurt for a week. Kurt still tries to get a hold of him every day but he doesn’t leave as many messages as he did before. Blaine doesn’t know whether to be glad or fearful.   
  
By the end of the week Jeff has got tired.   
  
“Okay, what the hell happened Blaine? Why are you ignoring your boyfriend?” Jeff explodes when Blaine lets out a hearty sigh one evening.   
  
“I got scared…” Blaine admits his voice low.   
  
He tells Jeff everything. Everything he himself can understand because he will be the first to admit he has no idea what he’s doing really. His mind is so chaotic. He can barely think straight.   
  
He loves Kurt. He knows he does. He wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it. Kurt really does seem like everything to him, and in his eyes, he's flawless. How should Blaine deserve to be with someone so perfect? He knows that that is where the problem lies. He just can’t understand why Kurt would pick him. He is nothing. His self-loathing has only increased throughout the years and this is now the result. He is a shell of the sweet naïve boy he had been. Blaine wonders if Kurt would have preferred that version of Blaine. He stops the thought where is it. It’s too painful to even think about.   
  
XXXX   
  
At first Kurt is worried. What could have happened to Blaine? He was always coming in covered in bruises. Had someone finally done enough to kill him? Panicking he leaves him probably hundreds of messages and he rings him several times a day. He goes unanswered.   
  
He starts snapping to people that he really shouldn’t. Mercedes, the only person that supported their relationship, gets the brunt of his frustration. Luckily for Kurt she always takes him back when he comes grovelling a few minutes later. The rest of the New Directions he can’t even stand to be around. Its Finn that says that Blaine is probably just avoiding him and Kurt defends his boyfriend because Blaine wouldn’t do that to him. He loved Kurt, right? He did say that.   
  
After a week Kurt still doesn’t know if Blaine is even alive. He rings him again but there is something different this time. The amount of times Kurt has rung Blaine he knows exactly how many times it rings before the operator tells him that his call cannot be taken. This phone call is different. There are fewer rings. Exactly three less rings before the operator tells him to leave a message. This time Kurt doesn’t leave a message. He stares at his phone as he hangs up before breaking down into sobs. He’s being avoided.   
  
Finn runs into the room. He knows Kurt is angry at him and the way that he has behaved towards Blaine but he still cares about Kurt. They’re brothers. He sees the state that Kurt is in and knows that Blaine has something to do with it. He gets on the bed next to Kurt and pulls him into his arms, letting the boy sob into his chest. Kurt would never be like this if he wasn’t truly hurt. Kurt always like to keep his emotions in check so Finn knows that this is bad. Really bad.   
  
“Kurt, what happened? Talk to me little brother.”   
  
It takes him awhile but the boy manages to choke out the whole story and Finn sees red. He’s going to kill that bastard. It is clear what he’s done. As soon as he got into Kurt’s pants he dropped him on his ass. As much as he wants to say ‘I told you so’ he doesn’t. Kurt is still crying desperately. So much so he is gasping for breath. After a while he begins to calm down but anyone can see that he has been shattered.   
  
That's the first night that Kurt doesn't eat anything.   
  
XXXX   
  
As soon as the phone calls from Kurt stop coming Blaine feels a million times worse. The phone calls had meant that there was some kind of hope. That just maybe he hadn't completely destroyed everything like he so usually did. But now they had stopped. If Blaine thought that he had been scared before it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. How could he have been so stupid?   
  
He stayed at Dalton another week. This time he didn't leave the dorm room at all. Instead he tried to put himself back together into something that could get him through going back to McKinley and facing the love of his life who he had now lost.   
  
A little part of him hoped that as soon as he went back to school that Kurt would be there waiting for him. He knew it was wrong to be thinking like that. He also knew that Kurt would probably never forgive him. But he had to try. The fear he had felt before was nothing compared to the feeling that he had now and so he had made the choice to be brave. He'd just have to keep making it up to Kurt until the other boy could at least feel something again for Blaine. He hoped desperately that he wasn't going to be too late.   
  
XXXX   
  
It had been a week since he'd had his heart completely ripped out and shredded. At least that was what it felt like to Kurt.   
  
While Finn had been nice enough to not say anything, the other members of the New Directions weren't so kind. They told him that they had seen this coming and didn't he wish that he'd listened to them before. They welcomed him back as if he had made the choice to push himself out of the group. He'd be angry at them but he couldn't seem to shift his emotion away from upset. He was vulnerable but for once in his life he couldn't even bring himself to care.   
  
His appetite was apparently gone. He didn't feel hungry anymore, just numb. Looking at food even turned his stomach. Sitting at the dinner table every night with his family watching him closely, he knew that he should at least attempt to eat, just to get them off of his back. But he knew he wouldn't be able to fool them, what was the point of trying? He knew that he had lost a lot of weight already. Considering he was only ever bordering on a healthy weight, he was probably very under-weight by now. His trousers that were almost always super tight had become baggy. He had had to find a belt which he never had to use before. Kurt understood that he was barely surviving.   
  
And what would have been worse, if Kurt could have brought himself to care, was that the jocks had noticed that Blaine wasn't coming to school much. And one jock in particular had noticed that Kurt was extremely defenceless and he was planning to take advantage of that.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine looked down at his phone where there was a text from Jeff telling him to be a man or he was going to kick his ass. It was familiar to things he had been sent by his father, he was always telling Blaine to man-up, but the text from Jeff really was for his own good. And of course Jeff understood that he was freaking out. He took a deep breath and looked towards the school that he'd been avoiding for two weeks. He wondered if his world would ever be the same again.   
  
Inside that building was Kurt. Blaine knew he was in there because Kurt always arrived ridiculously early to avoid the jocks and because his car was in the parking lot. He was worried about seeing Kurt again. He didn't know what it was going to do to him. What emotions would it bring up? He couldn't show weakness in front of the idiots that were walking down those halls but he knew he had to show Kurt how he felt and that still scared him. Ugh, Blaine was so tired of being afraid!   
  
He took another deep breath before making his way inside. He wanted to see Kurt before lessons started. He needed to talk to him, even just touch him, just to prove he was really there. God, he hoped he had a chance.   
  
His eyes rested on Kurt as soon as he walked into the door and what he saw shocked him. So much so that he let out an audible gasp and stopped just inside the door. Kurt was not how Blaine had seen him last. His appearance was grey, he looked seriously ill. His clothes were hanging off of him, a sight Blaine never thought he would see. He looked like he would literally pass out in a minute. Blaine didn’t want to be presumptuous but he knew that this was his fault. He'd done this to Kurt. Guilt coursed through him.   
  
Timidly he walked over to Kurt. He could do this; it wasn’t like he could back out now.   
  
“Kurt...” He breathed out as he stood next to him.   
  
Kurt tilted his head then looked round at him with his eyes widening. He shifted slightly away from Blaine, crossing his skinny arms across his chest, shutting Blaine out. That hurt Blaine but he knew he deserved it. At the moment his strongest feeling was that of concern. Kurt shouldn’t have lost that amount of weight in two weeks. It wasn’t natural at all.   
  
“Kurt, what's wrong? Are you ill?” Blaine asked his voice still quiet.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt's stomach was churning angrily and he felt like he was going to be sick, though he hadn't eaten anything to throw up. He could taste the acid forcing its way up from his stomach, burning the back of his throat. He knew if he opened his mouth, he was likely to lose his stomach right there in the hallway in front of everyone and probably all over Blaine. So he kept his mouth tightly closed. It wasn't like he knew what he'd say to Blaine anyway. Desperately he tried to will away the nausea, he had to stay frozen until it passed.   
  
There stood Blaine. He looked a little worse for wear, like he hadn't slept properly (well he could join the club) but otherwise okay. He didn't even have bruises littering his skin like normal. Kurt wanted to hate him for looking like he was surviving when it was so obvious that he himself, was not but, damn it, he still loved Blaine.   
  
He still loved that boy so much that his heart wanted to leap out of his chest while at the same time, it wanted to shatter into a million more pieces than it had done already.   
  
When Blaine asked if he was ill he'd wanted to laugh and he would have done if the sick feeling wasn't still there. And he didn't want to look like a crazy person.   
  
“Kurt, please...” Blaine pleaded.   
  
A spark of anger rippled through Blaine. Why should he be so concerned now when he obviously wasn’t before? Kurt took a deep breath making sure he'd be able to speak without losing his stomach.   
  
“Why do you care?” He asked.   
  
His voice was raw and croaky and he sounded pathetic when he'd been hoping to sound at least some-what put together. He’d been planning for that tiny bit of anger to be evident at least somewhere in his voice but instead it came out pitifully.   
  
“Kurt… I still… feel for you.” Blaine said.   
  
Kurt’s frame shook at his words.   
  
XXXX   
  
Damn it! Blaine hadn’t meant to say that. He had meant to tell Kurt that he still loved him. That he’d always love him. Instead it had come out sounding all wrong.   
  
He’d seen Kurt shiver after he said it and he knew that Kurt had taken badly. Internally he yelled at himself.   
  
“Kurt, please let me explain! I was scared… I didn’t mean to…” Blaine started, his words tumbling out of his mouth messily.   
  
But Kurt was already turning away from him hurriedly. Blaine stretched out his hand to capture Kurt’s wrist. Shocked at how bony it had become he let it go again, allowing Kurt to move quickly away from him. He had practically run away.   
  
Any hope Blaine had had was gone.   
  
XXXX   
  
"Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest? Did you run and hide, like a scared little boy?"   
  
Kurt ran to the nearest bathroom and barely made it into a cubicle before he was losing his stomach. Tears pooled from his eyes as his stomach gave another extremely painful lurch. Kurt sobbed. His throat was stinging and his stomach was aching. He placed his hands on his stomach trying to will the pain away.   
  
He didn’t understand why he was feeling so ill. He could understand the broken heart but he couldn’t understand why he was vomiting nearly constantly. He was well aware that he wasn’t eating anything so he didn’t understand why his body was reacting this way.   
  
Finally he stopped being sick but cautiously, he stayed next to the toilet just in case. He rested his chin on the edge, not caring about the germs that were most definitely there. The toilet was cool against his clammy skin. His sobbing had stopped but tears were still slipping down his face silently.   
  
A hand touched his shoulder, softly and Kurt’s heart leapt in surprise. He fell backwards out of the toilet cubicle and into the legs of the person who’d tapped him. He thought he had been alone. He hadn’t heard anybody come in and he hadn’t seen if anyone was in the room. Humiliation swept through him as he realised that someone had seen him at practically his weakest point. As if things couldn’t get any worse, right?   
  
Gazing upwards, Kurt saw that the person who had touched him and who he was now consequently leaning against was Karofsky. He trembled when he realised who it was.   
  
At the same time as he discovered who it was, his mind connected it to the fact that when he had been with Blaine he’d been protected from the towering jock. Now he didn’t have that protection and Kurt couldn’t be more vulnerable, being literally at the bully’s feet.   
  
Kurt scrambled to his feet, ignoring the complaints from his stomach. He tried to put as much distance between himself and the other boy as possible. He wasn't safe anymore, without Blaine to protect him he knew Karofsky would try to hurt him again.   
  
As soon as Kurt had found his balance on his feet, he fled the bathroom. His heart was pounding in his chest, his head throbbing with a dull ache and his stomach felt like he had just taken a ride on a really fast and loopy roller-coaster.   
  
As soon as he had high-tailed it out of the bathroom he smacked into someone. Shrinking away from whoever he had hit, he prepared for some jock to beat the crap out of him or at least assault him verbally. Kurt squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for the out pour of hate.   
  
“Kurt? Are you alright? You don't look so well.” The voice was full of concern, the opposite of what Kurt had been expecting.   
  
Slowly he opened his eyes. Mr Schuester was stood in front of him, his eyes worried. Kurt let out a breath and stood a little straighter.   
  
“Kurt, I think you'd better go home. You haven't been feeling well for a while now. It'd probably be best if you re-cooperated at home for a day or two.”   
  
Kurt gave it a thought. He didn't really want to miss any school but it would mean he could avoid Blaine, just as the other boy had previously avoided him. At least Kurt would have a proper excuse for it. It would also get him away from Karofsky. Besides, he really was feeling like rubbish.   
  
Kurt nodded.   
  
“Good. I'll call your dad and sort it out at the reception. You just get yourself home. Do you feel okay to drive?”   
  
Again Kurt nodded.   
  
“Alright. But be careful, if you start feeling bad while driving, stop and call someone. We don't want you having an accident.” Mr Schuester said.   
  
“I'll be careful, Mr Schu.” Kurt croaked out.   
  
Kurt headed out to the car park and got into the Navigator. He gave himself a minute to relax and to shoot a text off to Mercedes explaining his absence before he started driving home.   
  
XXXX   
  
Blaine gets a little worried when it looks as if Kurt has magically disappeared from school. After his first two lessons, which he had actually gone to (he wanted to prove to Kurt that he could be better), he'd rushed to meet Kurt outside of his lessons, he'd already long ago memorised his schedule, only to find that Kurt wasn't in them. Blaine had even waited until he was sure that the last person had come out of the room. Kurt had ditched his first two lessons.   
  
Blaine didn't try meeting him outside lessons after that. He still went to his own lessons. He even shocked many of the teachers by asking for catch-up work that he'd missed. He only did that when he was sure that everyone had left the room, he still had an image to protect.   
  
When lunchtime arrived instead of going to the bleachers he headed to the locker room. He knew that Finn was in there and it wouldn't hurt to ask him if he knew where his step-brother had disappeared to. He knew it wasn't the best idea he had ever had but he had to try.   
  
Walking into the locker room he saw Finn and Puck sat on one of the benches, chatting. Blaine cleared his throat loudly making them turn their heads quickly towards him.   
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Puck asked angrily, standing up.   
  
“I know you probably hate me but I need to know where Kurt is. Do either of you know where he's gone?”   
  
“Oh so you actually care about him now, do you?” Finn asked, raising himself up to his full height, towering over Blaine.   
  
“I don't want any trouble. Just please...”   
  
“If you didn't want any trouble then you wouldn't have dumped my brother the way you did. He told me what you did.” Finn said angrily.   
  
“I think it's time we how him what happens when you mess with one of the glee kids.” Puck said, cracking his knuckles.   
  
He advanced on Blaine and the shorter boy knew exactly what was coming. He knew he'd probably be able to beat both of the boys within a inch of their life without breaking too much of a sweat. But he didn't.   
  
All Blaine did was raise his arms up to defend himself. He didn't counter any attack that they made at him. It wasn't like he wasn't used to a beating. But he knew that if he retaliated then there would be no hope. Kurt would never forgive him for hurting someone that he loved. And Blaine couldn't risk it. He was already worried that Kurt wouldn't take him back and he was going to continue to work on it forever, if that was what it took. But Kurt was fiercely protective of his friends, much like they were of him, minus the physical protection. So Blaine would just accept whatever beating was coming his way. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. He truly deserved it for hurting Kurt.   
  
When they had succeeded in knocking him to the ground they stopped their attacks. Well except for the kick in the side that Puck gave him as they left the locker room.   
  
Blaine laid there for a few minutes. They'd winded him pretty badly but he knew that nothing was broken. He was just going to be a bit more battered and bruised for a while. Nothing new.   
  
XXXX   
  
Kurt blinked as sunlight came over his face. At first he wondered why he was looking up at the sky. He couldn't think of a situation where he would be doing that. But then the smell of rotting food filled his nostrils and he remembered what had happened. He must have blacked out in the dumpster after Azimio and his buddies had tossed him in. Though he had never pass-out before, so that was a little worrying. Instead of getting out Kurt allowed himself to just lay there. He had very little energy and he knew he'd need a lot to be able to swing him self over and out of this smelly dumpster. He'd just rest until he had the strength to move.   
  
But that plan went out of the window when he felt himself being hauled out of the dumpster and dropped messily on the ground. The motion stirred up his stomach and he began to feel sick again. His head was spinning like he had just taken a ride on the world's most loopy roller-coaster.   
  
“Now that I've saved you from the dumpster I think you should pay me back, don't you?”   
  
The person speaking sounded muffled and Kurt blearily looked up to see why and who was speaking. His stomach gave a horrible lurch when he saw that it was Karofsky. This couldn't be good.   
  
Kurt opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out so he quickly closed it again. He cursed his head for being so muddled and for his vision for being so blurry. It felt like he was going to pass out again. That wouldn't be good.   
  
Karofsky knelt down next to Kurt and stared at him intently. Kurt wanted to shift away or do something but its like his limbs were no longer connected to his brain and his commands went unnoticed. He was pretty much limp and lifeless like some kind of puppet without its master.   
  
“That's it. You don't need to say anything. Let me take care of you.”   
  
His fingers hooked under the hem of Kurt's shirt and Kurt trembled as Karofsky's rough skinned fingertips splayed over his stomach. Fear flooded through Kurt. Was Karofsky going to rape him? No, he had to stop him.   
  
Kurt opened his mouth to tell him to get away but instead of words coming out of his mouth, bile erupted and he was sick all over Karofsky, who looked furious. Kurt shrunk back, terrified as Karofsky raised his fist in the air, ready to slam it down on Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.   
  
But it didn't come.   
  
Kurt squinted his eyes to see what was happening. Blaine had his hand around Karofsky's wrist, stopping him from bringing his fist down. He was all bruised again, looking like he'd been thought he ringer and back again and for a second Kurt was ecstatic to see him. Until he remembered.   
  
“If you lay one hand on him then I will tell the entire school that you're a closet case. And you wouldn't want that would you?” Blaine asked, his voice low and dangerous.   
  
Karofsky wrenched his arm out of Blaine's grip and climbed to his feet before sprinting away. Blaine watched him go before turning to Kurt.   
  
“Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the nurses office?” Blaine asked.   
  
“I'm fine.” Kurt said, attempting to get up.   
  
Just as he was about to stand up straight he stumbled and almost fell back to the ground but Blaine slid a hand around his waist quickly and helped him stand. Ignoring Kurt's complaints he helped him to the nurses office. The nurse gave Kurt a glass of water and called his dad to come and pick him up.   
  
Kurt side-eyed Blaine who was leaning against the wall in the office. Kurt wondered why he was still there. Surely he didn't care that much. Or maybe he just felt guilty. He stayed in the room until Burt came and got him. As Burt was helping Kurt out of the office, Blaine looked longingly at him.   
  
“Feel better soon, Kurt.” He whispered his voice sounding pained.   
  
Kurt met his eyes for a brief second. The pain he had heard was reiterated on his face and Kurt felt his heart break just a little more.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine felt like a stalker the next day. He hadn't expected Kurt to come into school but there he was stood by his locker. He still looked terrible, probably even worse than he had yesterday. Blaine worried about him. He was in no way healthy and with the threat of Karofsky... Well, Blaine shuddered to think just what might happen. That was where the stalker part came into it. Blaine had become something like a shadow bodyguard to Kurt. So even if Kurt wasn't aware of it, he was being looked after by Blaine and that gave the younger boy some peace of mind.

The idea was actually working. Several times he had seen Karofsky walking a little too close to Kurt but as soon as he saw that Blaine was near he would stalk off angrily. He didn't even need to come to blows with the jock and for that Blaine was glad. Another fight and he would be suspended. If he was suspended then there was no one to watch out for Kurt.

He knew that Kurt would probably kill him for thinking like that. Kurt would claim that he didn't need protecting and that he wasn't a baby bird, or a girl. Blaine knew all of these things. Kurt was probably one of the strongest people that Blaine had ever met. He was so brave even if he didn't know it. But even though he was all kinds of brave and strong, he was no match for Karofsky, who was twice the size of him. And of course the fact that Kurt was a pacifist didn't help. Blaine had almost laughed when Kurt had told him that he absolutely did not approve of violence, at all. Blaine had then asked why Kurt was with him if he detested violence so much, as Blaine was renowned for getting physical at the first sign of trouble. Kurt had just told him that Blaine was more than his actions and that Kurt was going to stick around until Blaine realised that he didn't need to punch someone to get his point across. 

XXXX

One thing Kurt is not, is stupid. He might be sick to his stomach, terrified and pretty much miserable, but he isn't dumb. It only takes him a day to work out what Blaine is doing. He'd found it weird the next day when he returned to school, that Blaine seemed to be everywhere that he looked. But then again the same thing could be said about Karofsky.

Karofsky was luckily steering clear of him but the looks that he kept giving Kurt from afar were enough to make his stomach whirl. The best way Kurt could describe the looks were hungry or lustful. Karofsky had made it clear by his actions that he wanted Kurt in a physical way and the thought of that made Kurt shudder.

Kurt knew that he'd normally throw a fit at Blaine's behaviour. It made him feel weak and pathetic and Kurt hated feeling like that, probably more than anything. But he was so tired and he had to admit that he felt safer with Blaine watching his back. If he caught a glimpse of Karofsky in the hallway all he had to do was to look the other way and he would see Blaine, and he'd be able to push on without becoming a trembling mess.

And Kurt knew that Blaine had actually been attending classes and that his grades had improved dramatically. He really was trying and that thought made Kurt feel a little proud of him. Yes he was still heartbroken, but he could feel the ice that seemed to have encased his heart, slowly start to melt. He was also proud of Blaine because it seemed like he had resisted beating the crap out of Karofsky. Blaine was probably itching to hurt the jock but he hadn't. It made Kurt want to forgive Blaine. But he couldn't. Not yet. It still hurt too much. 

XXXX

That night at home it was only Burt and Kurt having dinner. Carole was working a late shift at the hospital and Finn was having dinner with Rachel, she'd complained that they hadn't been out on a date in ages. Normally Kurt loved quality time with his dad. It wasn't often that it was just the two of them anymore. Don't get him wrong, he loved Carole and Finn but sometimes it was nice to just have some proper father-son time. However, this was not one of those times.

Kurt still wasn't eating properly. It had almost been a month since the break up. He was doing better. He was eating a little salad once a day. That was all he could manage. But eating that still made his stomach churn uneasily. It didn't taste of anything and Kurt had to literally force himself to chew and swallow it down. Eating it was a pointless endeavour because he always threw everything back up anyway. He was throwing up everyday and it sucked.

But tonight his dad had decided that because he'd been eating so well that he wanted a treat. He ordered in pizza even though he knew Kurt disapproved completely. There was no way that Kurt could get away with not eating at least a slice. Even the thought of it alone made Kurt feel sick.

Burt's eyes watched him as he picked up one greasy slice of pizza. He eyed it warily before biting into it. He chewed it slowly, then swallowed with a gulp. He looked up at his dad and gave him a tight smile. Kurt's smile seemed to put Burt at ease who then started on his own food. He forced down one slice and then another. But then his stomach gave a painful lurch and Kurt had to excuse himself to run to the bathroom. Making things very obvious to Burt.

Burt watched Kurt as he fled the kitchen. At first he had wondered whether Kurt might have an eating disorder. So he had forced him to eat. But now he was even more worried. What if Kurt had bulimia? True, this was the first time that Burt had heard him being sick but that didn't mean he hadn't been doing it more often.

He was frightened for Kurt. He'd always been on the slimmer side so all the weight that he'd lost in this month didn't seem like a good sign. Kurt looked half dead, it reminded him of what Elizabeth, Kurt's mother, had looked like before she died. And that made Burt very fearful. Thoughts of cancer invaded his head and he had to shake them away. It was still a sore spot.

Picking up the phone, he made a call to the doctor's office. He needed to know what was going on with his son, if only to put his mind at rest. 

XXXX

“We can see what you're doing.” Puck growled at Blaine.

“It's kinda creepy, dude.” Finn said.

They had begun to notice the way that Blaine had watched Kurt and, after taking a couple of days to prove their suspicions, they were ready to confront him. They'd thought he would have got the message from the previous beating that they'd given him, but obviously not. Clearly they hadn't hit him hard enough. Well, that they could rectify.

“It's not what you think.” Blaine held up his hands in surrender.

He didn't particularly want to be beaten up, not that anyone did, and he knew that that was exactly what they had come to do. He would try to reason with them and if that didn't work, then he'd just accept defeat. His father would probably call him a coward but he couldn't hurt people that Kurt cared about. He just couldn't.

“Well what I think is that you've got a sick obsession with my brother. You need to stay away from him before you break him more than you already have.”

Blaine winced at Finn's comment. He hated himself for breaking Kurt. He knew he had done and he'd do anything to reverse it. He just needed the chance. But to actually hear someone call him out on it hurt like hell.

“No! I still care about him. I'm just looking out for him.” Blaine tried to reason.

“I'm done with this.” Puck said, moving toward Blaine with hostility. “Let us make our point more clear.”

Before Blaine really had any time to react, a fist had come down on him which connected with the corner of his eye. It left him disorientated and defenceless. This was going to be painful.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!” Kurt's high voice made all three boys freeze and slowly turn to face him.

It was Puck who was brave enough to speak first.

“Giving this asshole a taste of his own medicine. No one messes with one of my boys.” He says it like its the most logical thing in the world.

Kurt glared at Puck and Finn and they shrank away from his gaze.

“I don't need you to look out for me, and I certainly do not need you to be violent on my behalf. Apologise right now.” Kurt said.

He was still feeling like rubbish but he'd had a sudden burst of energy when he'd saw them hurting Blaine. Unfortunately he didn't know how long it was going to last and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of these guys.

“Seriously?! After what he did to you?!” Finn asked in shock.

“That is none of your business!” Kurt said angrily. “Get out of here now!”

Puck and Finn quickly fled at seeing how enraged Kurt was. A mad Kurt was never something anyone wanted to deal with.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, moving toward Blaine.

“I'm so sor...” Blaine started to say before Kurt cut him off.

“You know I should be thanking you.” Kurt said.

He wrapped his arms around his thin frame as Blaine gave him a quizzical look.

“I know you've been protecting me. Because of you, Karofsky is too afraid to come near me. So thank you.”

“You weren't supposed to notice.” Blaine said blushing.

“You're not as ninja as you think you are.” Kurt said with a small chuckle.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. He wasn't sure where this was going.

“You've said you're sorry and, I'm trying to forgive you but... I'm just not there yet.” Kurt paused, taking a deep breath. “But I love that you haven't given up on me.”

Blaine looked at Kurt in shock. He was honestly surprised, but he was so happy at Kurt's words. He'd thought he had no chance with the boy even though he continued to try. But to hear that there was even the slightest slither of hope completely filled him with joy.

“I will never give up on you.” He said it with such conviction that Kurt couldn't not believe him.

With a small smile Kurt turned to leave.

“Hey Kurt, are you feeling better?” Blaine called out to him.

Kurt glanced back at the boy he loved. “I'll be okay.”

It was clear that things between the two boys were still shaky, but maybe they would be able to work things out. Kurt knew he still loved Blaine and from what it looked like Blaine could still feel the same way about him. But he didn't want to rush back into anything. Maybe that had been the problem. Maybe they had rushed into things to quickly the first time and that's why things didn't really work out. If Kurt were to try again he had to know for sure that he wouldn't be broken again. He'd barely survived the first time. But for now, things were looking up.

And for a little while he stopped feeling sick. 

XXXX

When Kurt arrived home his dad was waiting for him in the living room. That wasn't a good sign. He knew his dad was getting suspicious about everything concerning Kurt, and he had a feeling that last night's display had only added fuel to the fire.

“Kurt, buddy. We need to talk.”

“What about, dad?” He tried to play it dumb even though he already guessed what it was about.

“First you weren't eating and now you're being sick. And don't lie to me and tell me that you aren't because I heard you Kurt.”

Kurt didn't say anything. What was the point with arguing with evidence? He should have known his dad would stage some sort of intervention. He just wondered where he was going to go with this.

“And that is why I have made you an appointment with the doctor. It's in twenty minutes and I'm gonna be taking you myself so you can't get out of it.”

That wasn't what Kurt had been expecting. He'd thought maybe his dad would force him to eat more and watch him like a hawk afterwards, but he didn't expect this.

“Dad. I don't need to go to the doctor.” He told him as calmly as possible.

“Then go for me. I'm worried about you Kurt.” When he saw that Kurt still looked reluctant he tried a different tact. “I don't need the stress of worrying, kiddo.”

He saw the upset look on Kurt's face and for a moment he felt bad using his health against his son. But clearly that was what it was going to take to make Kurt go and get some help, so he tried not to feel too guilty.

Dejectedly, Kurt went out to the car. He couldn't fight against something like that. 

XXXX

“So what seems to be the problem?” Dr. Reynolds asked, giving the father and son a reassuring smile.

Burt shot Kurt a look, willing him to speak, which didn't get any response. Shifting uncomfortably he began to talk for Kurt, though he was hesitant and unsure of what to say.

The truth was, Kurt was afraid that if he opened his mouth, the salad that he'd forced down his throat was probably going to make a reappearance and the pale boy really didn't want that to happen.

“Well I think Kurt might have an eating disorder. At first he wasn't eating, and then when I forced him to eat something he just chucked it back up. He's lost so much weight. Just look at him.”

Kurt made a disgruntled sound as the doctor looked him over. Anyone could see that the boy was very underweight. His face was becoming gaunt and he looked as if he could sleep for a hundred years and that still wouldn't be enough. She understood why the father would be worried, as she was worried just from looking at him.

“How long has this been going on for?” She asked kindly. She focused on Kurt, letting him know that she wanted for him to answer her.

“Just around a month, I guess.” He whispered quietly before he turned defensive. “But it's not like it's by choice!”

“Well, why did you stop eating to begin with?”

Kurt shot a nervous glance over to his dad. “At first it was through lack of appetite. Nothing seems to taste good anymore. And then I started vomiting and I got scared to even try to eat. But even though I wasn't eating anything I kept being sick.”

“And how often do you feel sick?”

“Every day, multiple times a day.”

Burt's eyes widened in concern. How hadn't he noticed any of this? Knowing that he hadn't noticed what was going on made him feel inadequate as a father.

“Have you been sick today?”

“Twice.” Kurt's voice dropped to a whisper.

“Well, how about we do an ultrasound to see if we can find out what's making you so sick? I'll prescribe you some anti-nausea medication which you'll need to take everyday to keep the sickness at bay. It's very important that you eat Kurt.” Dr Reynolds said softly.

Kurt nodded, his eyes becoming watery. He was feeling weirdly emotional today but he just blamed that on the conversation he had had with Blaine.

“Right, hop onto the bed and we'll see what's going on.”

Kurt did as he was asked, lifting up his shirt. In his head he was chanting the words “Don't be sick” repeatedly.

“This might be a bit cold.” The doctor warned.

She squirted the cold gel onto his stomach which made him wince before taking the scanner and running it over his abdomen. After a few seconds she paused, and stared at the monitor with a look of shock on her face.

“What is it?” Burt asked worriedly. “Is it a tumour or something? Cancer?”

Kurt paled considerably at his dad's suggestions. He hadn't thought that anything so serious could be wrong with him. His thoughts went to his mother. If she had had cancer then it might not be that unlikely that Kurt could get it too.

The doctor printed off some images and handed Kurt some tissue to wipe the gel off of himself. When he'd finished she motioned for him to sit back in the chair facing her. God, why couldn't she just tell them already?

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some... personal questions.” She looked apologetic.

“That's fine.” Kurt's voice trembled.

“Kurt, are you gay?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Burt asked angrily while next to him Kurt just nodded.

“Have you engaged in penetrative sex?”

Burt spluttered from beside him Kurt turned bright red. Dr. Reynolds took his reaction to mean yes.

“What's wrong with me?” Kurt asked quietly.

The doctor handed Kurt the pictures that she had printed out and pointed to what looked to Kurt like a tiny, almost microscopic blob.

“That there is the beginnings of an embryo. You're pregnant, Kurt.” 

XXXX

The car ride home was awkward and silent. Neither Burt nor Kurt knew what to say to each other. What could be said? None had imagined this kind of situation so neither of them had prepared for it. It was complete and utter shock.

The doctor had explained to the shell-shocked pair that there was a gene known as Mpreg which allowed men to conceive and carry a foetus. It wasn't actually such a rare gene but because gay relationships were a minority not many male pregnancies actually occurred.

The doctor had gone on to talk about the risks of a male pregnancy. She explained that Kurt would have to be extra careful to avoid having a miscarriage. If Kurt were to have one then his life could be in danger. So abortion wasn't an option for Kurt at all. She told him that he was only four weeks pregnant and seeing as it was nearly Christmas, the baby would be due in September.

As they were leaving she told Burt to ensure that Kurt ate. He desperately needed to increase his weight. She prescribed him the anti-nausea medication and some additional vitamins, and told him that he shouldn't be afraid to eat while taking them.

The pair hadn't really talked since they had left the doctors.

“Why didn't you say anything, Kurt?” Burt asked.

Kurt didn't say anything. In his mind he was freaking out. He couldn't be pregnant. This had to be some kind of joke. Was it April Fools? No, it couldn't be, it was only December. The whole thing was so hard to get his head around.

Kurt Hummel was going to be a father.

“You and that Blaine kid?” Burt asked, his brow furrowed. He obviously didn't like the image that he had created for himself.

Oh god, Blaine! The boy had been so desperately trying to get Kurt back, so much so that Kurt had been thinking of giving him a chance. This would change everything. He wouldn't want Kurt after he found out. A baby didn't exactly fit the image that Blaine had created for himself. Kurt didn't even know how he would explain the situation even if he tried.

They arrived at the house and Kurt slowly got out of the car. Burt met him before they walked to the door.

“Don't cry, kiddo. Its going to be alright. I'll explain to Carole and she can arrange putting the baby up for adoption for when it's born. You just go lay down and I'll bring you some toast to your room.”

Kurt hadn't even realised that he'd been crying. He went and laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what his father had said. His father just assumed that Kurt was going to give up this baby but Kurt already had other ideas. He wasn't going to give up this baby. By mid-September next year, Kurt was going to have a baby, with or without the support of his loved ones. 

XXXX

The next day Kurt felt like a new man. After taking his anti-nausea medication he felt like his normal old self again. Carole was up, and had been sure to make him some porridge and, after a couple of minute's uncertainty; he didn't really believe that one little pill could do much for his sickness, he ate the whole bowl that was put down in front of him.

Kurt arrived early at school so that he could search out Blaine rather than the other way around. He wanted to tell him. He was going to be a dad and so he deserved to know. He was armed with the sonogram and the papers that the doctor had given him concerning the Mpreg gene in case Blaine doubted him, which he probably would. But as soon as he saw Blaine he chickened out.

He found him in the library of all places. He was bent over a book, taking notes at a frantic pace. Kurt knew that he was doing it to prove to Kurt that he was serious about being a better person, and the thought of that warmed his heart.

For a second he let his mind wander, imagining what kind of father Blaine would be.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Kurt asked as he got near the table.

Blaine's head shot up in surprise.

“Of course.” He said, hurriedly moving his things off of the opposite side of the table to give Kurt room.

He watched as Kurt pulled out his own things and began doing his own work. Kurt didn't say anything so Blaine focused back to the notes he had been making. The whole thing seemed a little bizarre to Blaine but he was so happy that Kurt had actually approached him that he would go along with anything that Kurt wanted.

“Do you still love me, Blaine?” Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine didn't even need to think about his answer, “I do.”

“And nothing will change that?” Kurt asked shyly.

“Nothing could ever change that.”


	15. Chapter 15

To everyone else Kurt Hummel was the same as he had always been. He was still gay. He was still in glee club, and still at the bottom of the social pyramid. But to himself he feels like a new person. It’s like everything has changed. Nothing is the same, not anymore. No one can see it. Not yet. Not even he can. But he knows. He can feel the changes taking effect in his body.

Of course everything is still overwhelming. Frighteningly so. He had started to think twice about some of his actions. Though he had always been a graceful walker, he now made extra sure of his footsteps. At school he gave everyone a wide berth. He didn't want to risk getting shoved, whether by accident or on purpose. He forced himself to eat, even though his appetite still wasn't completely there. The hardest thing he had had to do was give up his coffee. He'd been like an addict until Carole had told him he shouldn't drink any whilst he was pregnant. He was mourning that loss particularly hard.

At school he had started to spend more and more time with Blaine. They weren't together but they were working on a friendship. Blaine became more of a chaperone compared to the shadow he had been before. Though he didn't know the real reason that Kurt allowed him to do what he was doing. Secretly Kurt loved that Blaine was always around and by his side. It made him feel just that little bit less alone in all of this. Blaine didn't even know that he was protecting his own child whilst looking out for Kurt.

Yes, Kurt still hadn't worked up enough courage to actually tell Blaine. He knew he should and that he shouldn't be leaving Blaine in the dark about something so important. This was something that was going to affect Blaine even if he wanted nothing to do with it. Kurt knew he might be setting himself up for more heartbreak. He was getting close to the boy when the news of the pregnancy might make Blaine run a mile, maybe even two. But Kurt just couldn't seem to stay away. Especially not when he saw how happy his presence made Blaine.

All of New Directions were angry with Kurt. They obviously didn't understand Kurt's actions when it came to Blaine. It wasn't like they knew what was going on. Kurt certainly hadn't let slip any information to them. Kurt started to become a little isolated from the group. It was a little upsetting for him but they had never been able to protect him from the real threats like Blaine had been able to. He had to do what was best for his baby and right now, that was Blaine. 

XXXX

Blaine and Kurt were sat in the library. It had become a usual haunt for them. They often went there together so that Blaine could study and Kurt could help him as and when he needed it.

It had been two weeks since Kurt had first approached him in the library, and to this day Blaine was still confused about what had changed between them. He knew something had; he just didn't know what. He didn't question it though. He didn't want to push anything, didn't want to risk ruining everything. Kurt had given him so much hope and he didn't want that to go. He was curious, but he let it go.

Kurt was looking a lot better too. He had more colour in his cheeks and he was gaining some weight. He'd been like a stick before. And now there was a little twinkle in his eyes that Blaine had never seen before, but it made Kurt even more beautiful than he had been. Blaine was glad as he had been starting to get beyond worried.

“So... Christmas break is coming up soon.” Blaine said, trying to be nonchalant.

“Yes, I can't wait. I could really use a break.” Kurt replied.

“I was wondering... I mean if you aren't too busy... Would you like to come to a New Year’s Eve gathering?” Blaine asked nervously.

Kurt's eyes widened but a small smile appeared on his face. At that smile Blaine allowed himself to hope. That was how it was with Kurt. Trepidation; then hope.

“What kind of thing would it be?”

“Well it'd be at Jeff's house again but there'd only be a few people this time.” Blaine said, trying to sound reassuring.

“Which people?” Kurt asked, worried, in case Sebastian would be there. That was one person he did not want to see again. Not if he could help it.

“Well Jeff obviously, Nick, Wes, David and then maybe Thad and Trent. It's not a party, just friends welcoming in the New Year together.”

“I'll see what I can do then. Sounds like it could be fun.” Blaine was so relieved by this answer that Kurt could visibly see him relax.

Kurt was pleased to see Blaine looking so happy. His eyes were shining with joy and Kurt wanted that look to always be there. It really was beautiful. Briefly Kurt wondered if the baby would have eyes like Blaine's. Kurt certainly hoped he or she would. They'd be so angelic.

Kurt decided that at the start of the New Year, Blaine would know that he was going to be a father. If Blaine reacted well to the news then Kurt would invite him to the eight week scan which would be in early January. It was an important scan because it meant that he'd be able to hear his baby's heartbeat. Kurt had to admit that he couldn't wait. It would mean the world to him if Blaine could go too. God, he hoped telling him would go well. 

XXXX

When Kurt got home his dad was sat at the kitchen table surrounded by paperwork. He looked thoroughly confused so Kurt's interest was piqued. He shuffled further into the room.

“Hey dad.”

Burt looked up, his eyes softening when he saw his son. One might say he had become crazily protective over Kurt since he'd found out about the pregnancy. He didn't want anything to happen to his little boy and the risks of his pregnancy made him anxious. If anything went wrong then his son could die and Burt knew that pregnancies weren't always the easiest. Elizabeth's pregnancy with Kurt had been a tough one. He'd been born a couple of weeks early by C-section and then he'd been in intensive care for a month. To this day the doctor's didn't know what had happened. Luckily both Elizabeth and Kurt had made it out okay.

“You hungry, Kurt? I can make you some lunch?”

“I'll make some later.” The boy reassured him. “So what are you doing?”

“Trying to fill out the adoption forms. We need to get the process moving, get the ball rolling so to say. We need to sort out some potential parents before it arrives.”

Kurt's heart dropped. Of course that'd be what he was doing. It seemed like that was one of the main things that he was worrying about. And it was something that Kurt didn't even want.

“There's a section asking about the other father's medical history. I really need you to find that out for me.” Burt focused on the paperwork. He didn't see the way Kurt's smile had disappeared from his face.

“I haven't told him yet.” Kurt mumbled.

“Well you'll have to do it soon. I need the information before I can send off this form. Babies are more likely to get adopted if they have the information on both birth parents.”

Kurt knew his dad didn't mean to be uncaring, in fact he was probably aiming for the opposite, but Kurt couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. He didn't know how to tell his dad that he wanted to keep the baby; that he was  _going_  to keep it. He didn't know how to tell Blaine that he was going to be a father. It all felt like a huge weight bearing down on him.

Quickly he headed to his bedroom, flinging himself carelessly onto his bed. Only after he had shoved his face into his pillow did he let himself sob. He ended up working himself up into such a state that he made himself sick. He had to run to the bathroom barely making it in time before his stomach emptied itself. He hated being sick.

He felt a loving hand on his shoulder and before he knew it he was sobbing in Carole's arms. She didn't say anything, she just held him. It wasn't like she knew what was wrong yet and in the state that the boy was in he wouldn't be able to tell her. She needed to get him to calm down before she could ask him what exactly was making him so upset. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. It was long enough for Kurt's tears to stop at least.

“What's the matter honey?” She finally asked.

That seemed to be the key. All the thoughts that Kurt had kept locked away seemed to spill out. He didn't know how he did it while making any sense but he told Carole everything. He told her about his worries concerning actually telling Blaine, all his fears about actually having the baby and then finally about how he wanted to keep his baby.

Carole was surprised. When her husband had asked for her help, she had assumed that Kurt had made the decision to give up the baby. Obviously the poor boy hadn't even had a say in the matter. She felt so guilty. And then she felt a little bit angry a Burt. He probably didn't even realise that he had done anything wrong.

Kurt made her promise not to say a word, which she went along with to avoid making him more upset than he already was. There was no use making him more ill than he was already. Even though he was definitely keeping this baby, he was still scared for Burt to find out his decision. So to avoid added stress onto her step-son, Carole agreed to keep silent. It wasn't like she'd have to be quiet for long. He'd have to let his dad know sooner or later.

She also advised Kurt to tell Blaine sooner rather than later. Prolonging the wait would only make it more difficult for both of them. So Kurt promised that he'd do it after Christmas. By the New Year Blaine would know. He had to keep repeating that to himself. 

XXXX

That night, try as he might, Kurt could not get to sleep. So many thoughts were swimming about in his head and made it impossible to get properly settled.

Absent-mindedly he traced patterns on his abdomen. It was weird to think that, while there was no visible sign of new life yet, this time next year there would be a baby. Time seemed to go so quickly when you thought like that. However, at the same time, the hours felt like they were crawling by. Kurt had always found it funny how time could do that.

“Dude. What are you doing?” The voice pulled Kurt out of his thoughts and made his hands stop so they rested on his belly.

Now everyone thought that Finn was stupid but that really wasn't the case. It was just that sometimes he could be a little slow. Unfortunately for Kurt, this didn't seem to be one of those times.

“Dude, you're stroking your tummy like a pregnant person.”

Kurt could hardly breathe in the few seconds that it took for Finn's mind to muddle through it. It would explain why everyone in the house seemed a little off. Finn had wondered if it had all been in his head but this made sense.

“Kurt, are you...?” He asked, slowly.

Kurt couldn't reply. He hadn't wanted anyone else to find out before Blaine and now, because he had been stupid, someone else had found out. He knew he could probably just deny it and laugh it off. But honestly, Finn was going to have to know soon and it would make things easier on everyone in the house if he knew. What was the point in denying it? It would only make Finn upset when it was finally revealed to him.

“I am.” Kurt's voice shook.

Finn looked shocked. Obviously he hadn't expected to be right. He just stared at Kurt like the boy had grown an extra head. Kurt started to really panic. He felt completely powerless in this. There was literally nothing that he could do until he knew exactly what Finn's reaction meant. Maybe he'd made the wrong decision in telling Finn now.

“Wait a minute; is that why you've forgiven Blaine?” Finn questioned.

Kurt had not been expecting that to be the first thing the taller boy said. But until Finn had said it, Kurt wasn't sure if he had completely forgiven Blaine. He supposed that maybe he had without even noticing it. In a way it didn't seem very important anymore. His mind had sort of pushed that to one side. Or maybe it was just telling him to start listening to his heart again.

“Yes.” Kurt answered hesitantly. “But I haven't actually told him yet so please keep your mouth shut. I don't want it getting out yet.”

“Sure thing little brother.” Finn said, holding out his fist.

Kurt gave it a bump with his own fist. That went better than he thought it would go. Finn could be awesome sometimes. Maybe telling other people wouldn't be so bad. 

XXXX

Blaine nervously waited for Kurt's Navigator to pull up in its usual spot. He was bouncing partially with anxiety but also with excitement.

In his bag was a Christmas present for Kurt. He'd saved up every bit of money he had just to be able to get something amazing for the love of his life. He had literally agonised over trying to get the perfect thing but he was still unsure about how Kurt would take the gift. Hence the anxiety.

Kurt pulled up with Finn in the passenger side. Kurt gave him a smile before getting out of the car. Blaine could feel Finn's eyes on him. He really couldn't be bothered with any fight with the tall boy so he decided to just ignore him. But obviously Finn had other ideas. He walked closer to Blaine and he quietly spoke.

“It's good that you're taking care of him.”

He walked away leaving Blaine to ponder what the hell had just happened. He had certainly not expected Finn to be civil. It was a little unsettling, but he didn't have long to think about it before Kurt was by his side.

“You don't normally wait for me out here.” Kurt noted with a smile.

“I just... I wanted to give you something.” Blaine stuttered. “You know, for Christmas.”

“Really? You didn't have to. I mean I have something for you too but it'll have to wait ‘til New Year's Eve and you'll probably hate it and-”

Blaine cut off Kurt's rambling. “Whatever it is I will love it.”

“I really hope so.” He murmured. His mind seemed to wander for a second before it returned to Blaine. “So what did you get me?”

Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out a small box. He was almost shaking with nerves. As he handed the box to Kurt, his hands were captured by said boy. He looked into those beautiful, familiar eyes and saw nothing but reassurance. Slowly Kurt took the box from him and started to open it.

Inside the box was a simple yet beautiful bracelet with an engraving of the word 'Courage'. Kurt instantly loved it and courage was the exact thing he needed right now. His hormones started to act up and suddenly he was holding back tears.

“Blaine, it's perfect. I love it. Thank you so much.”

Kurt moved forward and hugged Blaine. Instantly Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around the crying boy. It had felt like forever since he had held Kurt but it still felt so right and perfect. Though the boy was slimmer than he had been, it felt exactly as it had before. It always felt like home. He hated it when Kurt pulled away, wiping at his tears.

“Will you put it on for me? I swear I'll never be taking it off once it's on.”

“Of course.” Blaine carefully did the bracelet up around Kurt's wrist. Then he asked with uncertainty. “You really like it?”

“Yes. I don't think anyone could get me a better gift for the holiday.”

The smile that appeared on Blaine's face was so beautiful and happy. Kurt could feel himself falling again. He knew Blaine wasn't as open with anyone else as he was with Kurt. Sometimes that thought made Kurt think that his heart would burst with joy.

It felt like a lifetime had passed since their breakup.

Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine senselessly. He didn't care who was around. But he couldn't. Not yet. As soon as he knew what Blaine thought about the pregnancy, then he'd give into those urges. But not until then.

“So I'll be expecting my gift New Year's Eve?” Blaine teased, feeling a lot more relaxed now that he'd seen his gift going over well.

“Yeah... Just... I don’t know what's going to happen when you receive your gift but please understand.” Kurt said nervously.

It was then that Blaine knew that whatever Kurt was talking about was no ordinary gift. Blaine had no clue what it could be and seeing how nervous Kurt was, was making him anxious too. He had no idea why Kurt couldn't show it to him right now but he didn't question it.

“Whatever it is, it won't change how I feel about you.”

Kurt smiled meekly at Blaine but didn't say anything. Blaine hated that he had no idea how to reassure the boy that he loved. 

XXXX

_**Merry Christmas, Kurt – Blaine x** _

Kurt smiled at the text that Blaine had sent him. Sure he'd woken him up with the message but Finn would probably have done it in a more annoying way. He was an over-excited kid on Christmas. Yeah, that's right. He wasn't just like one, he was one.

His smile didn't last long as his stomach flipped and he had to sprint to the bathroom. Merry Christmas indeed.

“Kurt! It's Christmas!” There was a pause. “Kurt?”

“I'm in the bathroom.” Kurt called back to his step-brother.

“Oh... Is that like the morning sickness thing?” Finn asked, poking his head around the door.

“More like all-day sickness, but yeah.”

“Do you want me to stay here with you or can I go down for breakfast?” Finn asked. Clearly he wanted Kurt to go with the latter.

Kurt shooed him away and went back into his bedroom. He quickly replied to Blaine and got dressed for the day. His outfit wasn't up to the usual fashionable standard but he figured it wasn't going to be the best day, what with the puking, so he aimed for comfort instead. See, already he was making sacrifices for the baby.

Christmas Day proceeded pretty much the same way it had last year but without the nervousness of it being a first family Christmas. The only difference for Kurt was the need to use the toilet a lot, but Carole had said that that was normal in pregnancy and he'd have to get used to it.

It was only at dinner time that the family hit a rough patch and Kurt hated that it was because of him.

Burt brought up the adoption again. He wanted to know if Kurt had gotten any information from Blaine yet and expressed disappointment that Kurt still hadn't told him. Ordinarily Kurt hated it when his dad told him that he was disappointed with him but with the extra effect of his hormones being all over the place, he had to stop himself from crying.

“You're putting it up for adoption?” Finn asked.

“We decided it would be for the best.” Burt told him, not allowing Kurt to speak.

“Is that really what Kurt wants?” Finn asked.

It would have been so easy for Kurt to say something right there and then. He should have said that, while he was grateful for the support, he wanted to keep his baby. But he stayed quiet.

A dizzy spell took him over and he excused himself to go and lay down. He was utterly exhausted. He decided he'd just rest his eyes for a few minutes to rid himself of the dizziness. As soon as his eyes closed, he was gone for the night.

XXXX

Blaine pulled a pizza out of the oven and put it onto a plate, cutting it into eight slices. He was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten so he was sure that the pizza wouldn't be there that much longer.

His dad wasn't at home tonight. Blaine wasn't exactly sure where he was, but he was sure that some woman was paying him attention. It wasn't like Blaine cared all that much. He didn't mind being alone at Christmas. He hadn't had a proper one since his mother had disappeared.

Last year he had cried like a baby when he realised that his dad wasn't going to be around for Christmas. Truthfully, Blaine would probably have been sobbing again this year if not for the fact that everything felt completely different from last year. This year, Blaine was in love and he had something to look forward to.

New Year's Eve. More importantly, New Year's Eve with Kurt. Hopefully they'd be able to reconnect properly. He could tell Kurt still felt something for him. All Blaine had to do was prove to Kurt that he wouldn't run again. No matter how afraid he was, being without Kurt was worse. So much worse. 

XXXX

Kurt was seriously exhausted and he'd have liked nothing better than to lay in bed and sleep. Plus he was scared of what he was going to have to tell Blaine. Half of him wanted to call the boy and cancel, but he didn't really want to hide anymore.

So when the doorbell went, he put on his best smile and opened it up. Seeing Blaine, since it seemed like forever since he had, made his heart race. He didn't realise how much he'd missed him.

He saw Blaine look down to his wrist and smile when he saw that Kurt was still wearing his gift.

“You ready to go?” Blaine asked.

“Yep! Just let me grab my bag.”

He quickly looked through the bag that was in the hallway. He was making sure that the sonogram and all the information leaflets were all in there for when he told Blaine. Satisfied, he picked up the bag and was about to head out when his dad came into the hallway.

“Where do you think you're going?” Burt asked gruffly, glaring in Blaine's direction.

“I'm going to a New Year's Eve gathering-” Kurt started to explain.

“Oh no you're not. You're crazy if you think I'm letting you out.”

“Dad, I'm going. I have to go. I'll be okay. I need to do this.”

Before Burt could say much else Kurt slipped out of the house and, taking Blaine's hand, he pulled him to the Navigator.

“Wait, Kurt, stop! I don't want you to get into trouble.”

“Blaine, sweetie. You're not going to get me in trouble for this.” 

XXXX

Kurt pulled in Jeff's driveway and, like the last time, nerves overtook him.

What would the Warblers be like now that he and Blaine weren't actually together anymore? Would he even be truly welcome?

As if reading Kurt's mind, Blaine said “nothing that happens between us changes your friendship with them.”

Blaine could see that Kurt wasn't entirely convinced but he knew that soon enough he'd have no choice but to be convinced. Jeff was practically Kurt's number one fan.

When they reached the door, Kurt stood slightly behind Blaine. His stomach was really unsettled and he desperately hoped that he wouldn't be sick that night.

The door opened to reveal Nick with Jeff hanging onto his waist. The blond boy already looked completely wasted. But as soon as he saw Kurt, he let go of Nick and flung himself at the boy. Kurt let out a surprised yelp and probably would have toppled over if Blaine hadn't grabbed both him and Jeff in time.

“Kurt! I've missed you! You've missed me too, right?!” Jeff shouted in Kurt's ear.

“I've missed you very much, Jeff.” Kurt said, wiggling out of the boy's grip.

“Yeah! I knew you would!” A childish grin spread across his face.

“Why don't we let them inside, Jeffy? We don't want them to freeze to death.”

The group made their way inside. All the Warblers welcomed Kurt back as if he had never been gone, just like Blaine had said. The acceptance made Kurt a little teary-eyed, though it was probably just his hormones.

All the Warblers offered to get him a drink but Kurt insisted upon only drinking water. With the amount of glasses of water that kept being passed to him, Kurt was visiting the bathroom pretty much every hour. Blaine was also refusing to touch alcohol and Kurt wondered why. He was glad though. That meant that Blaine would be sober when Kurt finally told him.

XXXX

Kurt gulped as the clock displayed only half an hour left until the New Year. It was time.

Everyone was doing their own thing, so nobody noticed Kurt taking Blaine's hand and pulling him out of the room. Blaine went without needing to be told anything. It showed how much he trusted Kurt.

They went into the room that they had almost two months ago, where everything had started. In terms of the baby anyway.

Blaine sat down on the bed, giving Kurt his full attention, who was shifting on his feet nervously. Blaine didn't say anything; instead he waited for Kurt to talk. It wasn't like he knew what to say until Kurt had said his piece.

“I suppose I should start off by saying that I really,  _really_ want to be with you.” Kurt could hear the desperation in his own voice. “I still love you and that isn't going to change.”

He took a shaky breath. In his head he kept chanting to himself, “Please don't be sick, please don't be sick.”

“But I can't be with you until you know. Because this will affect everything.”

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out what he'd brought with him and handed them to Blaine with trembling hands. There was no turning back now.

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in what was on the leaflets. Then he looked at the little black and white photo.

“I'm pregnant, Blaine.” Kurt said, breaking out into sobs.


	16. Chapter 16

When Blaine had first realised that he was gay he had completely ruled out some situations. For example, he would never hear the phrase “You may now kiss the bride.” Don't get him wrong, he did secretly want to get married one day but he knew that when he did, he would certainly not be gaining a wife. In fact, he had sometimes dreamed about him and Kurt exchanging rings. Naturally, another situation Blaine had believed he would not get caught up in was someone coming to him and say, “I'm pregnant, Blaine”. It was probably the main thing he thought he would never hear. So to be hearing it now kind of felt like he had been hit head on by a speeding train.

Many people might say that, at a time like this, thousands, or maybe even millions of thoughts ran through their heads. It was so very different for Blaine. His head felt almost empty with just one thing echoing in his mind. Kurt's words were repeated again and again. Those seemingly impossible words. Reality disappears until the only thing that seems to exist is those simple, yet complicated words. Blaine was lost in them.

Something does break through the echoing, making Blaine tumble back into the reality of the situation. Kurt sobbing is probably one of the most heart-wrenching sounds he has ever heard. He hates the sound. Kurt should never cry, that Blaine has established. Blaine had heard the boy cry before but this was different. This physically hurt Blaine to listen to so he could only imagine the extreme emotion behind the sound.

Coming back to reality allowed Blaine to actually see Kurt and witness the pain he was in. It's wrong. It all feels so wrong.

Kurt is still stood in front of Blaine. His arms are wrapped around him as if he's physically trying to hold himself together. He's trying to make himself look as small as possible. His beautiful face was turning bright red, tears streaming down his cheeks like were waterfalls. He was noisily gasping for air, looking as if he were going to pass out.

Blaine's up on his feet and moving toward Kurt before his brain is even able to process it. Honestly it's still stuck behind at the revelation. His body, on the other hand, seems to act as if it is a different entity. His arms wrap themselves around the trembling boy.

Kurt's hands, trapped between both their chests, latch onto Blaine's t-shirt, clinging on to the fabric desperately. He has curled in on himself so much that he can rest his head in the crook of the shorter boy's neck. Kurt's salty tears fall on Blaine's skin, almost feeling painful.

It was hard to know what to say exactly. Blaine had no idea how Kurt felt about the... pregnancy. It still sounds so strange in Blaine's head. He keeps quiet, deciding to wait until Kurt is in a more stable, suitable state. He doesn't want to upset him more by assuming the wrong thing. Blaine holds Kurt until he sobs dissipate and become sniffles.

“Come on. Let's sit down.” Blaine said, as he released the boy.

He took Kurt's hand and pulled him gently towards the bed. They sat side-by-side, Blaine keeping a hold on Kurt’s dainty hands.

“Talk to me, Kurt.”

Blaine figured if he just allowed Kurt to explain then everything would make so much more sense. He'd be able to work out what Kurt wanted so that he could understand what his options were exactly.

“I'm about seven weeks along. I... I found out three weeks ago. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was... I guess I was afraid. This is just so... big.” He took a calming breath. “Nobody else but my family know. My dad kept going on at me about telling you so he could have your information for the adoption forms.”

Ah, so that was what Kurt wanted to do.

“Why not just terminate it, if you don't want it?”

“An abortion could put me in a lot of danger. There are apparently a lot of risks to this pregnancy.” Kurt said sadly. “But I'm keeping my baby.”

“Then why the-”

“Adoption? It's my dad's idea. I guess he just assumed that I didn't want it. I need to tell him the truth, I know that, but I've been so terrified. It's all just so overwhelming.” Kurt sighed.

Blaine relaxed a little when he realised that Kurt was going to keep the baby. He hadn't even known that he'd been tensed. Truly he had no idea what was going on, his head was all muddled. He couldn't imagine what Kurt was having to go through. There was no way he could judge him because the situation was most likely ten times harder for him.

“But just so you know, I'm going through with this, with or without your help. I'm not going to force you into anything. I need you to decide whether this is what you want.” The boy who had been a mess before, now spoke with strength and conviction. 

XXXX

Blaine knew there was no way he could give Kurt an answer at that very moment. Mostly because his head didn't seem to produce an answer. No, this was something he'd need to think about. This changed his whole life. There was no way a rash decision could be made.

He felt sorry for Kurt in a way. The decision had been forced upon him and, unlike Blaine, he didn't have the luxury of time to decide. Blaine could walk away from it all if he wanted. Kurt couldn't escape this and, even if he  _did_ choose to give the baby up, nothing would ever return to the way it had been.

But now that Blaine knew, it wasn't something that would ever go away. There would be a child that was biologically his walking around somewhere, and Blaine wondered if he'd spend the rest of his life subconsciously looking, wondering about the life that he had helped to create.

Another question was, how many chances was he going to get at this? He'd never heard of a man getting pregnant before. What if this was Blaine's one chance of having a biological child with the person he loved?

What if he lost Kurt through all of this?

“You don't have to decide right this second. I want you to be sure. You can even talk it over with people if you need to, just not too many people.”

“Thank you for understanding... God... I never would have imagined...” Blaine trailed off.

“Do you want to-? I mean, we can read through the leaflets together, to help... Only if you want to..?” Kurt tripped over his words.

“Of course. Come here.” Blaine put an arm around Kurt, tucking him close to his side.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine and it warmed Blaine's heart to know that Kurt trusted him that much. Through all the confusion, one certainty shone brighter than any star. Blaine loved Kurt. Nothing could change that and no matter what, Blaine would hold onto that fact as tightly as he could.

They both looked at the leaflets and Blaine was amazed at some of the information that they held. He was shocked to say the least. It was like a whole new world had opened up to him. Occasionally Blaine would question Kurt, and he would try to answer as best as he could, but of course he didn't know all the answers. In his head, Kurt made a list of all of the questions he wasn't sure of, in order for him to ask the doctor at the scan. Which reminded him...

“Um, I actually have a scan next week. You could come if you wanted to?”

“Really? You want me to go?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded his head shyly.

“I'll go! Definitely!” Blaine said.

He was a little excited, he must admit.

Blaine was happy that Kurt wanted him there and he wondered what it would be like, seeing what he had helped to create, in person. He hoped he had made a decision by then. But maybe the scan would change things? He hated how unsure he was at the moment and could only hope that he reached some kind of clarity soon. 

XXXX

Blaine woke up suddenly and it took him a little while to register where he as and what had happened.

The first thing he noticed was that he was almost unbearably hot. The next thing he noticed, as he tried to move, as the weight of a person on him. Looking down, he could see Kurt fast asleep in his arms, still in yesterday's clothing choice.

The day before returned to the forefront of Blaine's mind and he estimated that they had probably dozed off at some point, in between talking.

Suddenly the warmth didn't bother him as much. Kurt looked cute, almost child-like, as he dozed, snuggled up to Blaine. There were no traces of sadness or pain on his face, as there had been before. Instead, there was a look of contentment and absolute peace. His pale skin looked soft and kissable, but Blaine resisted the temptation. He had things to figure out first.

Resisting was a chore. Kurt's breath ghosted over Blaine's skin, making it tingle with what felt like anticipation. Then Kurt smiled in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming about, it obviously made him happy. The boy snuggled further into Blaine's embrace, sighing the shorter boy's name.

Blaine's heart clenched. He loved Kurt so much. Having him in his arms but being unable to do anything was like some kind of sweet torture. It left Blaine wondering when he had become such a masochist.

XXXX

Kurt opened the front door to his house as quietly as he could. He was going to sneak up the stairs and try to avoid his dad until the last possible moment. Or, at least, until Carole got home to hide behind. He knew it was immature of him but he was too emotionally drained to even think about facing Burt. He really needed to get himself together first.

Unfortunately, as soon as he has slipped into the door he was met by a very angry Burt. There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

“I'm disappointed in you, Kurt.” Burt said, his voice dangerously calm.

Kurt couldn't help but recall the last time that his dad had said that he was disappointed, and the horrible events that had occurred afterwards. He shuddered at the memory but he knew that he couldn't back down from the present situation.

“Dad, I had to go. I had to explain to him. He needed to be told.”

“Do you remember the last time you spent the night out? How could you be so irresponsible?” Burt's voice was getting louder.

“Of course I remember!” Kurt burst out. “It's not like it can happen twice!”

He was caught between being angry with the whole situation, and upset. It hurt that his dad seemed to think so little of him. In Kurt's eyes he had only made one mistake. Yes it was a huge one to make but, to be fair, never in a million years could he have known that it would happen. It wasn't like he knew the risks of pregnancy would apply for him, too.

“This is exactly what I mean, kid.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to keep from getting overly emotional. He tried to change the subject slightly.

“I talked to him, dad. He's going to come to my scan with me. So you don't have to come, if you don't want to.”

Burt gave him a look and Kurt knew that the change had done nothing.

“What's the point of him going to the scan? It's not like he can change your mind. No. It's best that he doesn't go.”

“I want him there. He's coming no matter what you say!”

Kurt stormed off to his bedroom, tired of the argument. Consciously, he knew it was his hormones and that he'd have been a lot calmer normally, but right now it seemed like the end of the world. He couldn't deal with it right now. 

XXXX

Burt sighed heavily as he watched Kurt leave the room. In his head he'd pictured a calmer discussion, nothing like what had actually happened.

He was only trying to look out for Kurt and make things as easy as possible for him. It was his job as a parent, after all. Sure, most of the time he didn't really know what to do, but who would when faced with something that, before it happened, it didn't even seem imaginable.

That was why Burt had thrown himself into getting the adoption proceedings sorted out. It meant that Kurt had one less thing to worry about. He didn't want his son stressed because of the risks that came with the pregnancy. Truth be told, Burt was terrified of the thought of losing Kurt should something go wrong with the pregnancy.

When it came to Blaine, Burt, on the whole, actually liked the kid. Sure he seemed like a tough guy but Burt suspected that, like with Puck, it was an act. However, that didn't stop him from being angry at the boy for knocking his kid up. It was irrational. It wasn't like Blaine knew that it would happen and it's true that it 'takes two to tango'. For some reason he just stuck the blame on Blaine.

But all Burt could do now was keep an eye-out and make sure everything was okay. He had a feeling that he'd be getting the silent treatment now. 

XXXX

After Kurt had left to go home, Blaine decided he would stick around at Jeff's and maybe talk to him and Nick about the pregnancy. After all, they were gay as well and they might actually know a little bit more than he did, but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Blaine started whipping up some pancakes for his friends that were still sleeping. He knew when they woke up they'd all probably be feeling like crap with hangovers. He was glad to be avoiding the morning-after effects of alcohol and he had Kurt to thank for that.

The whole evening had just sort of passed by without with him or Kurt realising. Blaine couldn't even recall wishing Kurt a 'Happy New Year'. It just seemed to have passed them both by as if they were in their own little world. Blaine didn't particularly mind that he seemed to have missed it. He had spent it with Kurt and that was all that really mattered.

Slowly, the friends he had neglected last night wandered into the kitchen. They sat down and started gulping down the pancakes that were prepared as Blaine got everyone coffee. They all muttered their thanks.

“Where were you last night?” Wes attempted a smirk.

“Kurt and I went upstairs to talk.”

“I bet it was a really great  _talk_.”

“We didn't do what you're implying, Wes. We really did just talk.”

“Did you sort out things between you two?” Nick asked, tiredly.

“Not yet. But we're getting there.” Blaine said with a smile.

One by one the Warblers started to leave. Blaine was waiting until only Nick and Jeff remained, he wasn't about to betray Kurt's trust and tell all of the Warblers. Finally everyone had left and Jeff sat looking at Blaine expectantly.

“You've obviously stayed for a reason, so spill.”

Blaine mentally prepared himself for the conversation. This must have been how Kurt had felt last night. He had no idea what they would think.

“Have either of you heard of the Mpreg gene?”

Both the boys looked at him confused.

“Guess not.” Blaine chuckled dryly.

“So what is it?” Jeff pressed, curiosity peaked.

“Get your laptop.”

Jeff retrieved his computer and searched the internet for Mpreg. Clicking on the first result he gasped.

“What? What is it?” Nick questioned.

“The Mpreg gene is found in some males allowing for them to conceive and carry a baby...” Jeff read aloud.

Blaine nodded, taking the laptop from Jeff. The page was made by a charity called 'Father and Baby' or 'F.A.B' for short. All three of the boys read through all of the information the site held. There were even blogs attached to the website where men posted about their experiences throughout their pregnancy and after. Pictures showed men with very large bums under their shirts and then men with their children. Blaine envisioned Kurt with a bump like the ones in the pictures and a warm feeling spread through him.

“Well as much as we love learning new things, what is the point of all this?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah, are you like pregnant or something? Is that why you weren't drinking last night?” Nick pressed.

“Not me.” Blaine said quietly.

It took a minute for the boys to analyse what Blaine had said. They both gasped dramatically when they realised what that meant.

“Kurt's pregnant?!”

Blaine nodded. “Please don't tell anyone. Kurt doesn't want people to know yet. He said I could tell a few people but not too many.”

Nick and Jeff both understood and swore that the news would go no further. They were in shock though. This news meant that...

“You're going to be a dad.”

“That's where I need your advice.” Blaine paused. “Kurt has basically given me an opt-out option. I have to decide whether I want to be a part of the baby's life or not.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don't know yet.” Blaine answered truthfully. 

XXXX

Being back at school with Blaine knowing about the pregnancy was a very strange experience for Kurt.

If he had thought that Blaine had been protective before, this definitely topped that. He was constantly around Kurt, with a part of him always needing to be touching him as if it were a sign that Kurt was still there. It was a little suffocating but that was probably because, before Blaine came into his life, he'd never really had someone to care that much. He'd felt a little invisible before but not anymore.

Kurt dared to think that this new behaviour, since learning about the baby, could mean that he wouldn't have to go through this alone. He hoped, desperately, that it meant that Blaine cared about the life that was growing. He knew he probably shouldn't get his hopes up and risk complete heartbreak but he couldn't seem to help it. He didn't really want to have this baby all on his own, but he would if he had to. 

XXXX

“So the appointment's today. You nervous?” Blaine asked.

He and Kurt were sat in the corner of the library, far away from everyone else, so that they could talk privately. Ordinarily,, Blaine would have just gone outside under the bleachers but it was still bitterly cold and he knew that having Kurt outside for too long wouldn't be good for him.

“I'm terrified.” Kurt admitted. “What about you?”

“Well, yeah, I am nervous but I guess I'm kind of excited too, ya know?”

Kurt knew exactly what he meant. He was feeling it too. In fact, he predicted that he'd probably feel the same way throughout the whole of his pregnancy and maybe even after. Who knew?

“Are things any better with your dad?”

Kurt wished that he could respond positively but in truth he hadn't actually spoken to his dad since their argument. It may have seemed silly and petty but Kurt had to stand his ground and start being responsible for himself if he was going to be a father, which he was. He couldn't rely on his dad to make the decisions. He knew he was only acting out of love,, but Kurt was just so frustrated with feeling like a child. He was going to be a parent!

Kurt shook his head.

“I'm sorry, Kurt. It's my fault.”

“No, it's not. My dad and I are just being stubborn. It's not really over you at all so please don't feel guilty.”

Blaine looked dubiously at Kurt. He didn't believe the boy but didn't say anything more.

Honestly, he didn't want to stress Kurt anymore than he already was. He looked completely and utterly exhausted. Even more so than he had. When Blaine had asked him about it, as delicately as he could, Kurt had told him that it was just morning sickness that was taking it out of him. Blaine had actually been there a few times when a sudden bout had left Kurt with his head over the toilet bowl. Kurt told him it was normal, but promised that at the scan he would ask the doctor to change the dosage on his anti-nausea medication.

Blaine was just so worried about Kurt. 

XXXX

Sitting in the waiting room was a nerve-racking experience and apparently that was the case for Kurt as well as Blaine. He had taken a hold of Blaine's hand and was holding it in a vice-like grip. Neither of them spoke but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

Blaine could see some people shooting them glares but thankfully no one came over to them to act upon their hate. Luckily, Kurt didn't seem to notice anyone looking.

When they were called, Kurt walked quickly to the doctor's room, still attached to Blaine's hand. They were greeted by a cheery looking woman.

“You must be daddy number two. I'm Dr Reynolds and I'll be taking Kurt and that little baby.” She smiled brightly at Blaine.

“I'm Blaine Anderson.” Blaine said, shaking her hand with the hand that wasn't being gripped by Kurt.

Kurt got into the chair while the doctor questioned him and he answered as best as he could. Blaine did his best to listen to everything that was being said but he had to admit his head wasn't really keeping up to speed at that moment.

“Well that all seems fine. I would like you to put on some more weight by the next time I see you. You're a little underweight right now and I want to keep an eye on that. I'm sure Blaine here can make sure you're eating properly.”

“I'll do my best.” Blaine answered nervously.

“Right. Let's have a look, shall we?”

Blaine's heart was pounding fiercely. This was it. This was the moment. He was about to see the life that he had helped create. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time.

Dr Reynolds turned the screen so that both boys could see it.

Blaine stared in awe. There was his baby. A life that hadn't even existed eight weeks ago. He had never seen anything so amazing. Kurt was smiling warmly at the screen. He couldn't quite grasp that, that was growing inside of him.

“Are you boys ready to hear the heartbeat?”

Both of them nodded. There was a tense moment as they waited to hear something. And then there it was. Their baby's fluttering heartbeat filled the room. It was one of the most perfect sounds that either boy had ever heard. No one piece of music could ever compare.

Tears slipped down Blaine's cheeks soundlessly. He turned to look at Kurt who was in much the same state as he was. Their eyes met and they gave each other a watery smile.

“I'm gonna be there, Kurt. I'm gonna help raise this baby with you. God, I love you so much, Kurt. I never thought I could ever love someone so much. Thank you for what you're giving me.”

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, pulling him closer. Blaine lowered his head and his lips met Kurt's in a kiss that he had been longing for, for what had felt like forever.

This was that start of Blaine's family.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt was driving himself and Blaine back to his house so they could let everyone know that everything was fine with the baby. Both Burt and Carole had texted him, making sure he knew how anxious they were to receive some sort of news. Kurt had texted Carole back to let her know that he'd be bringing Blaine with him, in the hope that she'd ensure Burt didn't go into full-on 'father' mode.

Glancing over at Blaine, Kurt wondered what he was thinking about as he stared at the sonogram picture the doctor had given him.

Blaine was still in awe. The tiny photo he held in his hands was proof of so many things. It conveyed the love that Kurt and he shared. It showed their future. It was a future that Blaine couldn't wait to step into and explore. He wasn't stupid enough to think that any of this would be easy. Far from easy, he imagined. But he knew that between himself and Kurt, the hardships they were yet to face would be overcome.

The thought of himself becoming a dad made him want to lower the walls that he had spent so long building up over the years. He'd built them up so high just so that he could function somewhat normally. Before he knew it, he had come to rely on them. They kept Blaine safe and more importantly, sane.

Kurt had partially cracked these walls. Blaine didn't even fully know how he'd managed it, and it was no use asking Kurt because he wouldn't have even known that they had been there. Normally, these walls wouldn't allow him to love. You could only get hurt by loving someone. But when it came to Kurt… well he had been able to love him. He had never loved anyone or anything more, until maybe now. This baby was going to demolish these walls, leaving behind nothing but rubble. Blaine knew it for a fact, and the baby hadn’t even been born yet.

Oddly enough, the thought of that didn't scare him anymore. It would be refreshing to no longer have to hide who he was. It got so tiring sometimes. All of the pretending and the lying. It was exhausting. He hated having people be afraid of him when his old self had been such a people-pleaser.

He broke his gaze from the picture, to glance at Kurt who was focused on the road. He looked a little green in the face and he was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Blaine asked softly.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine before focusing his eyes back on the road.

“When we get back I'm going to have to tell my dad the truth.” Kurt whispered fearfully.

“You won't be alone. I'll be right there with you. I'm never going to leave you to deal with anything like this by yourself again.”

“What if he doesn't want me living there anymore? Where would I raise the baby?”

Kurt was becoming more and more hysterical.

In the midst of Kurt panicking, Blaine’s heart warmed at Kurt’s worry about the future of the baby. He wasn't as worried about Burt kicking Kurt out, because Blaine knew that Kurt meant the world to his dad. There was no way that he'd force Kurt out onto the streets, especially in his condition.

“Kurt, pull over.” He couldn't have him driving in this state. The last thing they needed was to have a car accident.

Kurt did as he was told and when he had parked up, his hands fell into his lap and he stared down at them.

“Kurt, your dad loves you. Nothing is going to change that. He would never leave you and Carole wouldn't let him anyway. You are so loved.”

“How are we going to raise our baby, Blaine? I'm so scared.”

“We'll work it out. You and I. Don't count your dad out yet though.”

Blaine really hoped that Kurt was hearing what he was saying, and that he would pay attention to it. He hated seeing Kurt upset and knew that it couldn't be properly rectified until they had got back to talk to Burt.

“If he kicks me out, I'll have to get my own place. Would you maybe come with me? I mean, I know it's stupid. In fact, don't worry… forget I said anything.” Kurt rambled.

“Kurt, I would go anywhere with you. Just let's at least tell your dad before we make any solid plans.”

Kurt looked towards Blaine. He looked so adorable with watery eyes and flushed cheeks. Blaine leaned across to capture Kurt's lips. A moan erupted from Kurt and he frantically pushed himself closer to Blaine. Before either of them knew it, Kurt was straddling the younger boy.

“Oh god, Kurt, what are you doing?!”

Kurt ground himself against Blaine and Blaine could feel them both stirring to life. He knew he should probably stop things before they went any further, but the way Kurt moved on him gave him little choice. And it had been two months since he'd had any sexual contact.

Blaine loved the feel of Kurt against him and, truthfully, he had missed it. Though the only person Kurt had ever been with was him, the older boy seemed to know exactly what to do to leave Blaine panting and wanting more. He applied different levels of friction, teasing Blaine and making him buck upwards.

Both the boys came after an embarrassingly short time but neither had ever felt quite so satisfied. Kurt was now much calmer than he had been. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, panting slightly. He had no idea as to what had come over him; he just knew that he needed to feel Blaine and his body seemed to be extra sensitive to that at the moment.

Reluctantly, Kurt clambered back into the driver's seat and braced himself for the talk with his father. 

XXXX

Blaine could feel Burt's glare as he stepped into the house behind Kurt and while his mind screamed for him to be defensive, he kept calm knowing that Kurt needed him. There was a tense moment where nobody seemed to know what to do until Carole finally broke it.

“How was the scan? Everything check out okay?”

“Everything is okay. The baby is fine. The only thing was that Dr Reynolds wanted me to put on some more weight.”

“I'll help with that sweetie.” Carole smiled lovingly at her step-son.

“So what exactly is going on here?” Burt asked, his eyes yet to leave Blaine.

Kurt stretched his hand out and Blaine instantly held it in his own. At the action Burt's glare increased but the smile that Carole gave them kept both boys brave. It made it easier to know they had someone on their side.

“Blaine and I are back together.” Kurt said.

“What, until he gets scared again?” Burt asked harshly.

Blaine flinched at the words but refused to let his fear paralyse him.

“Not this time.”

“And how are we meant to trust that?”

“With all due respect, sir, it isn't you who needs to believe it. I've talked it through with Kurt and he understands. If he can trust me then you should be able to as well.”

It was clear that everyone was shocked by Blaine's bluntness. Kurt seemed to recover from it though and Blaine's bravery helped to inspire his own.

“There's actually something more important that I have to talk to you about, Dad. Please hear me out before you say anything though. It's something big.”

Kurt shot a look at Carole as a warning of what he was going to say. In return she gave him an encouraging smile but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

Here goes nothing.

“I've been thinking, for quite a while now, about my whole situation with the baby. I think, no, I  _know_  that I want to keep this baby. I want to watch this baby grow and I want to be the one to nurture it.”

While Kurt spoke he kept eye contact with Burt just so the older man could hopefully see how serious Kurt was about this. He needed to make sure that Burt knew that he understood the responsibility that came with having a child. And Kurt  _did_  understand. Just as he knew that he'd have a lot to learn before the baby arrived. He'd grasped that his life was going to go in a different direction from what he'd imagined. He might never get to New York. He prepared himself for the losses he might suffer because they were worth what he was going to gain.

“Has he put this idea into your head?” Burt asked.

“No! I decided this on my own. I've told Blaine and I gave him the choice to walk away. I've been thinking about it since I found out about the pregnancy, but I guess I was afraid to bring it up.”

“I thought you were set on adoption to allow a family the chance to have a child. Give the baby to someone better-equipped to raise it.”

“I'm going to raise this baby, Dad. The best way I can. If you can't accept that then I can find somewhere else to live.” Kurt said the last part close to tears, but he held strong.

He didn't want to have to leave his home. It would be even scarier by himself but he was prepared for it. All he could do was hope for the best.

There was a tense moment of silence from everyone as they waited for Burt to say something. Blaine swore he could hear his own heartbeat. Kurt would be devastated if Burt gave a negative reaction. It would break his heart completely. Both Kurt and the baby didn't need that kind of stress.

“Kurt, you are my baby boy. You are all that is left of your mother and I know she'd turn in her grave if I left you to fend for yourself and I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself. Now I don't think that keeping this baby is a good idea. Both you and Blaine are still so young and having a kid is like a never-ending test. But if you're really sure about this then I will support you. Both of you.”

Letting go of Blaine's hand, Kurt threw himself into his dad's arms, sobbing. It was such a relief.

Carole watched Blaine and could see that he too was relieved. He had such love in his eyes as he watched Kurt and Burt's interaction. That was how Carole knew that this was all genuine. Blaine was here to stay. He'd become a part of their family.

“So do we get to see a picture of our grandchild?!” Carole asked.

“We got you and Burt a copy of the sonogram.” Blaine said, handing one of the pictures to Carole.

Burt stood beside Carole and they both gazed down at the picture, tears brimming in their eyes.

Blaine and Kurt’s eyes met and they gave each other a small smile. Things were looking up. 

XXXX

Blaine had stayed at the Hudmels’ until Burt had told him that he had better get home. It had gotten really late.

Kurt was glad for his company. He knew that they had a lot of things to sort out and it wasn't going to happen in just one night but they could at least begin now.

Just as Kurt was about to start his nightly skin ritual, there was a knock on the door.

“Come on in.” He called.

Finn slipped in the doorway with an unsure look on his face.

“Hey...” He said awkwardly.

“What can I do for you Finn?” Kurt asked.

He was really tired. It had been a long and emotional day and he was more than ready to sink into his pillows.

“My mum told me that you're keeping the baby. I think that's awesome, dude.” Finn gave Kurt his usual crooked smile.

“Really?” Kurt asked shyly.

“Totally. I mean you already look after Burt. You're like the most responsible person I know.”

Kurt could feel himself beginning to get over-emotional. It seemed that with Finn's words he gained even more confidence with his decision.

“Thank you, Finn. You're going to be the best uncle ever.”

Finn grinned at Kurt. “Man, I can't wait!”

“Well there's still thirty-two weeks to go.” Kurt said but he loved his step-brother's enthusiasm.

Finn left the room and Kurt managed to settle himself into bed. He messaged Blaine goodnight, as he had promised to, and then fell into an easy slumber. It was the first night he'd slept peacefully in a long time. 

XXXX

Blaine and Kurt's relationship fell back into place immediately and it was as if nothing had ever been wrong. Kurt knew that Blaine was still trying to make up for things but he was just glad that they were them again. The pregnancy seemed to be easier to bear now that he had everyone's support and they were all making sure that he looked after himself properly.

Blaine was excited and anxious about the pregnancy. He actually liked looking online and reading about the baby's development. He'd often go to Kurt with information that he probably should have known himself.

The morning sickness that still plagued him seemed easier to tolerate now that he was no longer alone. Everyone kept offering him advice about how to keep it at bay which he always tried. He felt so lucky to have everyone on his side. 

XXXX

It was the weekend and Kurt was ten weeks pregnant, officially. Blaine and he had the house to themselves, though Burt had been reluctant to allow that. And apparently joking about how he couldn't get pregnant again wasn't the right thing to say to his dad.

Kurt was laid on the sofa watching Project Runway with his feet in Blaine's lap. Blaine had settled a laptop on Kurt's legs and was doing some research about the ten week stage.

“Did you know that our baby now has all of its internal organs functioning? And its senses are starting to develop. Our baby can start to taste everything that you eat. Isn't that amazing Kurt?”

“Does this mean I have to start eating properly?” Kurt asked, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“You should be doing that anyway. But when you start to get cravings don't be afraid to give into them. It's probably what the baby wants.”

“Oh yay!” Kurt perked up. “What about me? What's my body doing?”

“Hmm. Well this says that you're going to have problems with a lot of morning sickness but it should start to lessen.” He ignored Kurt's look of disbelief. “Oh and your uterus is going to start expanding rapidly.”

Kurt's look changed to one of horror.

“Kurt, you do realise that having this baby means that your body is going to have to change in order to accommodate it?” Blaine asked worriedly.

“No, I know, I do. It's just, I guess, I wasn't really thinking of that. It's not the part I'm looking forward to most, you know?”

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He'd already thought of how difficult would find this pregnancy, even without the risks. The pale boy, much like Rachel, liked to have control and this pregnancy would probably signify the complete opposite of that.

The doorbell chimed and Blaine started up to answer it.

“No, let me. Please? I don't want to feel like an invalid.”

Blaine knew when to pick his battles so he settled back into his seat, allowing Kurt to open the door.

At the door were two very familiar boys in blazers. Jeff was holding some flowers and both he and Nick grinned when they saw him.

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?”

“We came to bring you these to say congratulations and we wanted to ask how that scan went.” Nick explained.

“Come on in. Blaine's in the front room. Can I get you guys anything?”

“Don't be silly. You just relax. We’ll be fine.” Jeff said, heading in to see Blaine.

Kurt really hated people treating him like a baby bird. It was already starting to get on his nerves and he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with that for thirty more weeks.

Kurt gathered, from the conversation that took place between them all in the living room, that Jeff and Nick were fascinated with Kurt and the pregnancy. They kept asking him and Blaine questions and Kurt wondered if they were thinking of the possibilities for them in the future.

Their questions made all four of them realise how little they actually knew. That in itself was scary. Between the four of them they promised to gather as much information as they could.

For Nick and Jeff it was mostly because Blaine was their best friend and they understood how utterly powerless he felt, which made him very uncomfortable. That on top of him worrying about Kurt and the baby would probably lead to some kind of meltdown. By helping him, they ensured that that didn't happen. And Jeff had to admit he couldn't wait for the baby to come along. He was so excited.

Talking about research, Nick remembered the blogs they had found and brought them up. He and Jeff explained the Mpreg blogs to Kurt and showed him the web-page.

“Maybe you could make your own.” Blaine suggested. “It'd be like a baby book except online. And you can set it on private if you want. It would be good to keep a record.”

“It does sound like a good idea. Help me set it up?”

The next few hours consisted of the boys setting up the blog and designing it perfectly. They made sure Kurt knew how to navigate the website and most importantly they put the settings onto private. Though Kurt was keeping the baby, he still didn't want people to know just yet. At least not for a little while. 

XXXX

It was late again by the time Blaine headed home. It wasn't a lie that he was trying to avoid it. That was why he was spending so much time at the Hudmel’s as well as being with Kurt.

Home felt even more wrong than it had before. It wasn't normal and a part of Blaine told him to stay away. More often than not, Blaine would ignore that niggling little voice. But the closer he got to the Hudmel's and the more he thought about his baby, the more he knew that his situation wasn't right.

No, he thought as he entered the house, it wasn't right at all.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous - 10_ _th_ _February 2013_

_So I am officially on my twelfth week of pregnancy which means my first trimester is coming to an end. Normally that would mean that the risk of miscarriage is decreasing and most people can relax. Unfortunately, that risk remains for a man experiencing pregnancy. There isn't a safe period for me. That's pretty terrifying, I have to admit. My doctor is always telling me to relax but that seems pretty redundant if I have to constantly watch my actions. I see no logic here. Stupid doctor._

_Thankfully, my morning sickness seems to be settling. There are only odd days when the dreaded sickness strikes and it seems to be holding off while I'm at school. If I were religious I'd be thanking God for that. I'm still dead tired half the time though. I spend a lot of my time napping after school. Poor Blaine. It can't be very fun for him, watching me sleep. But sometimes I can convince him to actually nap with me. He is an awesome big spoon._

_Bless Blaine. He's being so sweet to me. He stopped me from having a major freak out when my favourite skinny jeans wouldn't fit this morning. He dealt with me while I raged and then promptly burst into tears. Damn these hormones._

_Speaking of Blaine, I'm kind of worried about him. Each day he seems to have a new bruise. I don't know where he gets them from. I don't even see how he has the time to get into fights._

XXXX

Burt started to notice that Blaine was at the house every single day. Without fail. He didn't quite know how he seemed to have missed it before. The only reason he did actually notice was because he found himself setting the dinner table for five people automatically and if he were to think back on it, he'd been doing it for a while.

He thought that his natural reaction to that would be anger. He still didn't completely trust the kid. He'd gotten his son knocked up! But for some reason, Burt's expectations had been wrong. Instead he was pleased. So far the kid seemed to be holding onto his promise.

And Blaine being at the house seemed to make Kurt happy. Burt's boy was smiling and laughing again. Before Lizzie had died he'd promised her that he'd make sure Kurt was always happy. It had been unrealistic but Blaine was helping Burt keep his promise.

Still, he'd keep up his usual grumble. It kept the boys on their toes.

XXXX

Blaine paused in the middle of the hallway when his eyes rested on Kurt, who was stood next to his locker, rifling through whatever he had in there.

People shoved past Blaine, glaring because he had gotten in their way and stopped the usual flow of the school hallways. He didn't really care about anyone else; they weren't important to him. The only thing that held any importance was the person that he had stopped to look at.

From afar Blaine noticed something new about Kurt. He couldn't believe he'd only just realised the change. Where he was stood, Blaine could see the slight change in his boyfriend's figure; most importantly the slightly swollen abdomen. The sight had stunned him to a standstill as it was further proof of the life that they had created and Blaine was in awe of it.

But then his mood began to drop and fear prickled his senses. If he was noticing this then other people were going to start to as well. And while Blaine wanted to shout it from the rooftops, he knew that that wasn't realistic. They couldn't reveal it yet. Not in this screwed-up state.

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and approached Kurt at his locker. He still couldn't believe that he had someone like Kurt in his life and that they were creating a life together.

Blaine knew that a lot of people said that their partner was flawless and 'God's gift to the earth' and Blaine was no different to those that did say that. The only difference was that when he said it, it was actually true. Kurt looked like an angel, so that was proof enough.

Kurt looked up at Blaine's approach and gave him that beautiful smile. But as much as Blaine loved seeing that smile, he really wanted to kiss those perfect lips. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have dared. Not here. But he was too euphoric to deny himself the opportunity.

It was clear that Kurt wasn't expecting the kiss. He took a sharp breath as Blaine's lips covered his own. However, as soon as they touched, the usual spark between them was intensified ten-fold by the pregnancy hormones that were ravaging his body. Kurt pressed himself closer to Blaine, taking control of the kiss and losing himself.

They ignored the hateful looks they were given and the sound of the school bell, signalling the start of the lesson.

Blaine's hands instinctively found the bump. The feel of that swelling beneath his hands was magical. People say that seeing is believing but being able to touch, to feel, was more powerful than any of that.

Their kiss was interrupted by a hard shove. Automatically Blaine crushed Kurt close to him so that he wouldn't go crashing into the lockers behind him. Angrily he turned to see what ignorant bully had pushed them. Fear and fury mixed together when he saw that it was Karofsky and he would have gone after him if he couldn't feel Kurt's slight trembling in his arms.

Then a horrible and disgusting thought entered Blaine's head and he was nearly sick right there and then.

Karofsky had touched Kurt, sexually harassed him, while Blaine's baby was starting to form in Kurt. Blaine was torn between running after Karofsky and killing him, and vomiting.

He did neither. Instead he held Kurt tighter and kept his mouth shut. If Kurt wasn't already thinking it, he didn't want to put that thought there.

Kurt cleared his throat, breaking the tension. “Not that I'm complaining but what exactly was that?”

“Why can't I just kiss you because I love you?”

“Of course you can.” Kurt grinned. “So come on, spill.”

“You're starting to show.” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt blushed and looked down at himself. He'd thought that his clothes would hide it.

“It looks even more impressive without clothes getting in the way. I can show you later.” Kurt said giving Blaine a suggestive look.

XXXX

Kurt knew that Blaine was overjoyed with the emergence of the baby bump. Ever since he'd discovered it, his hands had barely left Kurt alone. When they snuggled together, Blaine's hands would stroke the bump and when Blaine hugged him from behind his hands would rest on it.

Someone who _wasn't_ so excited about it was Kurt. Yes, he was happy that it meant that the baby was growing and yes, the extra attention was great. But the weight gain and the change in his figure he hated. Kurt was ashamed to say that he had issues with his body image.

He was the guy who had carried his baby fat with him through till the end of sophomore year. If it hadn't been for the transformation he'd undergone over that summer between the two years, he doubted that Blaine would have even looked twice at him. His fear was that this pregnancy would take him straight back there.

This was only the beginning, so Kurt tried to focus on other things.

Like that it was finally Friday and after school Blaine and he were going to celebrate the end of the first trimester as well as Valentine's Day. They weren't going to do anything fancy, just dinner at Breadstix and then a movie but to Kurt it was perfect.

So when Blaine didn't turn up to school, Kurt would admit that he was worried. For a second his mind wandered back to a few months previous. He stopped that thought process. Blaine was way too excited about this baby to desert them.

Then again, he wouldn't just leave Kurt unprotected at school. Sometimes Kurt felt like the crown jewels with the way that Blaine treated him sometimes. No, he had a bad feeling about Blaine's absence.

Either way, he didn't feel safe at school without Blaine anymore. There was no way he was staying. No, he'd go to see if Blaine was alright. There was something about this that didn't feel right. A gut feeling.

Kurt turned and started to head to his car when he realised that he had no idea where Blaine actually lived. Never once in the whole time that they had known each other had Blaine mentioned where he lived. The feeling in Kurt's stomach got worse and it was as if a puzzle piece slid into place.

XXXX

“Finn! Hey Finn! Wait up!” Kurt called his stepbrother as he was about to make his way into the locker room.

“Oh, hey Du- I mean Kurt. What are you doing here? Where's Blaine?” He knew that Kurt tended to avoid the locker rooms.

“I'm looking for Puck.”

“Puck?” Finn asked, even more confused now.

“Yep that's the guy.”

“Well he just had maths so he's probably taking a nap in the nurse’s office.”

“Thanks Finn!” Kurt called, already departing.

Finn watched him go, more confused than ever.

“What just happened?”

XXXX

Puck was exactly where Finn had said he would be. He had just woken up when Kurt found him.

“What can I do for you princess?” Puck asked, instantly knowing that this wasn't going to be a social conversation, something which Kurt was thankful for.

“I need you to do something for me. But if you get caught you'll get into a lot of trouble. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.” Kurt rushed out in one breath.

“Sounds like my kind of fun. What do you need me to do?”

“I need Blaine's address out of his file.”

Puck raised an eyebrow in surprise but he didn't question the request. That was the one good thing about Puck. He was a 'no questions asked' kind of guy.

“And what do I get out of it?”

“I will bake you as many of my famous cookies as you want for the next month.” Kurt said without hesitation.

“I will accept that offer.” Puck loved the cookies that Kurt made, there was no way he was going to be able to resist them.

XXXX

Kurt sat in his Navigator on the street that Blaine lived on. As soon as Puck had grabbed the address he'd skipped out on school, ditching the rest of his lessons. His dad would probably kill him for it later but he'd worry about that another time.

Looking towards the house that Blaine supposedly lived in filled Kurt with dread. Compared to its neighbouring houses it looked like a wreck. The garden was overgrown with weeds everywhere. Old furniture had been abandoned, left to rot or become a home to wildlife.

The outside of the house looked grubby and run down. Across the wall someone had spray painted the word 'Fag' in bright red. One of the upstairs windows looked like it had had a brick thrown through it.

Kurt was dubious about the house and afraid to go inside. But that same sick feeling was still in his stomach. He had to at least check if Blaine was here.

Slowly he got out of the car and hesitantly made his way towards the creepy place. He knocked quietly on the door and then waited a minute before knocking louder. Still there wasn't an answer.

Unsure he tried the handle and the door opened. Before Kurt could give himself time to back out, he stepped through the doorway.

The inside was just as messy as the outside. There was old take-out rubbish piled on tables and sides and all over the floor. What worried Kurt the most was the amount of beer cans all over the floor.

“Blaine!” Kurt called, desperately wanting to get out of this house. “Blaine! Are you here?”

“Kurt? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here.” Blaine's voice sounded weak and very unlike him.

Kurt followed the sound to the basement and quietly he crept down the stairs, turning on the light as he went. He let out a choked sob when he saw Blaine.

His boyfriend was propped up against the wall. He was shirtless and the beautiful body that Kurt usually admired was covered in bruises. His face was in the same state, with dried blood caked to it. One of his eyes was swollen shut.

Running toward him, Kurt dropped to his knees in front of the broken boy that he loved. He resisted touching him, wanting to avoid causing him anymore pain.

“Blaine! What happened?” Kurt sobbed.

The one good eye that Blaine had, focused properly on Kurt and with a wince he tried to reach out a hand to comfort him. He was hurting like hell but as usual Kurt was more important to him.

“Kurt. You need to get out of here.” Blaine groaned.

“I'm not leaving you. I can't leave you in this place. It was your dad, wasn't it? No, I won't leave you here. Let me help you.”

Blaine tried to avoid Kurt's help but in the end he found himself leaning heavily on Kurt as the pregnant boy helped to manoeuvre him out of the basement. Kurt left Blaine on the stairs as he went to find Blaine's room so that he could pack a bag for him.

Gently he helped Blaine to put on a shirt and then he helped him to the car. With one last look toward the house, Kurt pulled away from the kerb, leaving the house and the street behind.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Blaine didn't say anything in the car on the way to the Hudmel residence. The only peep Kurt heard from him was laboured breathing, and it made the pregnant boy very nervous. Whenever he cast a quick glance over to Blaine. he saw the boy trembling in the seat. It was so unlike Blaine to be like this. There was no 'tough-guy' anymore. There was just a scared, hurt little boy which made Kurt's heart ache so _so_ desperately. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to be a parent soon, but the thought of someone causing their own child to suffer seemed so unimaginable. It didn't seem real. More like a nightmare that he really wanted to wake up from now.

Kurt had no idea what to do. How could he make this better? Was there even a way for him to help? He didn't know if comfort would help Blaine at the moment. That was all he really had to offer. At least he had gotten him out of that horrible house. He didn't care what anyone said, Blaine would not be going back there. He knew once he'd told his dad, that Burt wouldn't want him going back there either; but Kurt was unsure if he'd be able to swing for Blaine to stay with them permanently. He could try.

The journey back home took Kurt twice as long as it normally would have because Kurt was going at a snail's pace. He didn't even change his speed for impatient drivers that angrily beeped at him so they had just started driving around him. Honestly, he didn't trust himself to go even as fast as the speed limit. His nerves were shot and he really couldn't afford to have an accident. Blaine was already too hurt, and he had to look after their little baby.

The baby itself was obviously feeling all of Kurt's discomfort and was making him feel worse by adding sickness to the equation. He knew it wasn't the baby's fault but it was another thing that Kurt had to deal with. And it wasn't like he could complain with a battered and bruised Blaine next to him. He was probably more uncomfortable than Kurt could ever be.

When they got home Kurt stopped the car but didn't make any attempt to get them out of the car. Instead he calmed himself and his stomach. He knew he wouldn't be able to help Blaine with the dizziness that he felt so he allowed himself a few moments to get his strength back. Then, carefully, he helped Blaine from the car and into the house. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Blaine wincing in pain, but he held his mouth firm together, trying not to make a noise. He was always trying to be so strong.

“Kurt, is that you? Would you like to tell me why I got a call telling me that you'd skipped school?” Burt called from the front room.

He didn't say anything but helped Blaine to where his dad was and hopefully, Carole.

“Jesus!” Burt exclaimed when he saw Blaine.

Seeing his son struggling, he moved forward and took the weight of Blaine from him. He helped him over to the sofa and helped lower him down. Kurt shakily moved to sit beside Blaine.

“Carole, can you come in here please? And can you bring Blaine and Kurt a glass of water each?” He called.

He was trying to remain calm for the boys. Blaine was the quietest that Burt had ever seen him and Kurt seemed a few seconds away from passing out. Burt could tell. He would have asked Kurt to go and lay down, but he knew that he'd never leave Blaine by himself.

Carole wandered in with the water but stopped when she saw the state the boys were in. Burt could see her switch over to Nurse Carole in an instant. She handed Burt the waters and then knelt down so that she could get a proper look at Blaine.

“Kurt drink the water, slow sips.” She instructed. “Blaine, can you look at me sweetheart? What happened?”

Blaine raised his eyes hesitantly to Carole's and her heart hurt. The swelling of one of his eyes showed the physical pain that he was in, but what made her the most upset was that in his good eye she could see the emotional pain too. There was no way that any child deserved this kind of treatment, but especially not Blaine, not with all the love that he held in his heart.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurt disregard his water in favour of holding onto one of Blaine's hands. The simple gesture made a lot of difference to Blaine, Carole noted. He wasn't as guarded and the pain in his eyes diminished just a little bit. It was clear these two were made for each other.

“Blaine, honey. Who hurt you?”

Blaine flinched away from her.

“It was his dad...” Kurt said quietly.

“Burt, can you call the police? And then we'll take Blaine to the hospital.”

“No!” Blaine shouted.

“Blaine, it's not right, what's happened to you. And you need medical attention.” Carole tried to reason with him.

“I won't go. You can't make me. If you try, I'll just get out of here. It's not happening.” Blaine rambled.

Kurt was terrified at the thought of Blaine leaving him. It was selfish to think of himself at a time like this, but he knew that without Blaine, he wouldn't be able to do any of this. Their baby needed Blaine. He could feel his dad's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly but it did nothing for his rising panic.

Carole noticed this panic in Kurt and against her better judgement, she promised not to get the police or the hospital involved. Blaine relaxed a bit more at her words.

“Now then Kurt, why don't you go and rest while I try to patch Blaine up? You need to remember to look after that baby.” She reminded him softly. “When I'm done with Blaine he'll come and join you.”

Everyone could see Kurt hesitate. He didn't want to leave Blaine by himself, not after the day he'd had, but at the same time he _was_ completely exhausted. He knew it would be better for the baby and for him if he went and had a lay down. But he loved Blaine, and if he needed him, he wanted to be there for him. But in the end Blaine decided for him.

“I'll be okay.” Blaine whispered hoarsely.

The hand that held Kurt's rested against the bump that Kurt had gained, showing that Blaine cared more for his baby right now.

“I won't sleep till you're there.” Kurt vowed.

“Then I'll be as quick as I can.” Carole said easily.

Kurt brought their linked hands up to his lips and gently kissed Blaine's hand before letting it go, and disappearing up the stairs.

XXXX

It must have been an hour later when Burt and Carole navigated Blaine into Kurt's room. They helped him onto Kurt's bed and pulled the covers up over both of the boys.

As promised, Kurt was still awake. His face was tear-stained from spending the past hour crying. It was useless trying to hide them from Blaine so instead he just ignored them.

He didn't exactly know what to say to Blaine. What could be said? There was no point in asking him if he was okay. It was clear that no, he was not alright. Kurt turned onto his side so that he could face Blaine. It wasn't even dusk yet, so darkness couldn't hide the mess that his boyfriend had been turned into.

“Kurt. Please don't worry about me. I'll be okay.” Blaine said before Kurt could even think of something to say.

“How can I not worry about you?” Kurt started sobbing again. “You're hurt!”

“Sweetie, this is nothing. Just some simple basic training.”

“Basic training?! What the hell does that mean Blaine?!” Kurt snapped.

“My dad trains me so that when someone decides to beat me up I can easily defend myself. He worries about me because I'm gay.”

Blaine had said it so simply, as if it made perfect sense. Kurt couldn't believe it. How was Blaine actually buying that excuse. Clearly his dad was just a homophobe who knew how to hide it. Poor Blaine believed his vicious lies. Or maybe it wasn't that he actually believed his dad, maybe it was that if he didn't, then he'd have to admit to himself that his dad hated him and what he was. Hated him for something that he couldn't change.

“That's why we can't get the police involved, or any hospitals. They wouldn't understand, Kurt.” He tried to turn to face Kurt but stopped when it started to hurt too much.

Kurt leaned over him to look at his face properly. He didn't want to hurt him anymore today so he decided to leave it alone. He'd just let Blaine rest for now. The subject could be approached again when things had calmed down. Maybe he'd talk to his dad and explain the situation. His dad would help him decide what to do.

“Shhh. Okay, baby. Just please don't ever scare me like that again. We don't like it.” Kurt said, including the baby into his statement because, honestly, Kurt was sure that the baby had a lot of complaints about the situation, from the sick feeling he'd had earlier that had only just now settled.

“I promise. To both of you.” Blaine said, his eyes glistening.

XXXX

Kurt woke up with a jolt, but relaxed as soon as he saw Blaine beside him. It seemed that nightmares had decided to plague him.

But there were more pressing matters at hand. His bladder felt as if it was about to burst. As carefully and as quickly as he could, he got out of bed and headed to his bathroom. A quick glance at his alarm clock told him that it was five in the morning. He and Blaine had slept the whole night through.

Just as he was going to get back into bed to snuggle with Blaine, his stomach grumbled loudly, so loud that he had to make sure it hadn't woken the sleeping boy. With a huff, he started downstairs to grab something to eat. He'd gone to bed without lunch or dinner. If his doctor found out, or if anyone in the house realised, he'd be in trouble. He found it ridiculous that his doctor had thought he was underweight. He already had a bump when he knew that some wouldn't have even started showing at this stage.

But it was his and Blaine's baby. Who he already loved, and he knew that Blaine did too. It was for their unplanned miracle, their happy mistake. So while he hated that his body was rapidly changing, the sickness that he often felt and that he felt so drained of energy all the time, he knew that it was going to be worth it.

Plodding into the kitchen, he saw his dad and Carole sat at the kitchen table. Both of them looked like they hadn't slept a wink. Carole looked as if she had been crying. They were both nursing a cup of coffee, and were just staring off in to space. They both looked up at him when he entered and gave him a tired smile, neither of them reaching his eyes.

“Did you sleep okay?” Carole asked.

Kurt just shrugged and grabbed himself a bowl of cereal before joining them at the table. He dutifully ate it, but it felt tasteless in his mouth. He was dying to feed his coffee addiction but knew that he couldn't drink any, even though it always seemed to calm his nerves.

“Kiddo, we have to talk about Blaine.” Burt said after Kurt had finished the whole bowl.

“I know, dad. He doesn't think that his dad is in the wrong. He thinks he was helping teach him how to protect himself. How screwed up is that? It makes me feel sick. I'd get the police on the phone right now, but Blaine doesn't want them involved at all. And honestly, I'm afraid that if we go behind his back and call them, that he'll just walk away from all this.”

They could see what Kurt was thinking about and, while they doubted that Blaine would leave Kurt, they didn't want to risk it. Kurt didn't need the stress or the heartache. But they couldn't just leave it. Blaine had rights and his father had completely taken them away. Burt couldn't understand how a parent could ever hurt their child. The thought of Kurt getting hurt by anyone was horrific to him and he wouldn't dream of laying a hand on him himself. It was a parents' job to love their child no matter what. Even before Kurt had come out to him Burt had known that. He had just assumed that every parent went by that.

“Well we'll need to take pictures of all of his injuries. He may not want to go to the police now but we may be able to change his mind.”

“We'll have to get them while he's asleep. He'll never go for it otherwise.” Burt said.

“What if we can't get him to change his mind?” Kurt asked nervously.

The table lapsed into silence. Each one trying to think of how to help Blaine.

“What other family does he have? A mother? Any siblings?” Carole asked.

“His mum ran out on him when he was a kid, and he hasn't seen his brother since he moved away to LA.” Kurt said.

Blaine hadn't been very forthcoming about his family information. He never seemed to want to talk about it and Kurt didn't want to push him. Slowly, he'd begin to say little things, allowing Kurt to get even closer to him. He'd never paint the whole picture though, so Kurt didn't really know much.

“Maybe you could talk to him? Convince him to call them or something. He can't be alone right now... I know that he's got us but it would be better to have actual family there too.”

“I'll try.”

XXXX

A few days passed and Kurt had had no luck in getting Blaine to open up more. His constant pressuring was creating a tension between the two of them and even though Kurt was afraid of the conclusion of that tension he still continued to push.

All he wanted to do was help Blaine. It was all he'd ever wanted to do. But Blaine was just about as stubborn as Kurt was so he had no idea what he could do to make Blaine see sense and understand.

It was four days after Kurt had found Blaine beaten up that he finally lost his cool with him. He'd later blame the outburst entirely on the baby. His emotions were, after all, through the roof.

They had someone come back to Blaine's father and his 'training' techniques. Kurt was still disgusted by the idea.

“It's sick. How could anyone be so heartless.” Kurt said with a snarl.

He stood in the doorway of his room looking in on Blaine wincing his way through getting changed.

“You don't understand. He's helping me learn to protect myself!” Blaine had said it so many times and Kurt could tell that he believed it.

“Blaine!” Kurt cried in exasperation. “He is hurting you. There is no way that you can justify this!”

Kurt stood with his arms crossed , resting above the slight bump. He was trying to show Blaine that he wouldn't budge. Not this time. He wasn't about to let this go. There was no way that he'd let him minimise it.

“He's making me strong so no homophobes can hurt me. It means I can protect you. I can protect our baby. Don't you want that?”

“Of course I was our baby to be safe. I always want that. But what happened when your dad beats you so bad that you can't protect us? What happens then, Blaine?”

Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt did have a slight point. His dad could be rough on him sometimes. Like the day that Kurt came to find Blaine. He hadn't wanted to leave Kurt alone at school but he could hardly move. He couldn't even get close enough to his phone so that he could text Kurt and warn him. In a way Blaine was glad that Kurt had come to find him because that meant that he wouldn't be at school without protection. He would never trust the New Directions with his safety and beside they didn't even know what was at stake if Kurt was hurt.

“And what about our baby, Blaine?” Kurt's voice shook. “Would you train them the way your father has?”

Blaine looked in horror at Kurt. He could never even imagine laying a hand on his baby. He'd never harm his child. And then his mind seemed to grasp the point that Kurt was trying to make. If he wouldn't do that to his own child then why would it be okay for his dad to do it to him.

“Please Blaine. It breaks my heart to see you hurt.”

“I would never hurt our baby, Kurt. You have to know that.” He couldn't have Kurt thinking that he'd be a danger.

Blaine darted forward and fell to his knees in front of Kurt. He needed to be close to the both of them. He rested his head slightly against the evidence of his growing child. Tears pooled from his eyes and he started sobbing. It was partly from the thought of Kurt not being able to trust him with their child and also from the realisation that his father didn't actually love him.

All his life he'd looked up to his dad. He'd wanted to be just like him and his dad had always been there for him. When his mum had left, for whatever reason, Blaine still had no clue, they both of them had stuck together. His older brother, Cooper, had lost contact with them completely and it was literally just the two of them. Blaine didn't even know if he had any family on his mother's side. Not once had his mother tried to contact him and so all Blaine had was his father.

Everything had been pretty great. Blaine was into sports and he was pretty popular. He got into football and his father never ever missed a game. He'd always be cheering on the front row. Blaine should have noticed when his dad went quiet when Blaine had talked about joining a show choir club. His dad never spoke out against it but it was easy to see he disapproved. Another thing he should have noticed was when he came out to his dad. The house seemed to get colder. His dad didn't seem to care much anymore. And then after the disaster that was the Sadie Hawkins dance and his transfer over to Dalton Academy. That was when his 'training' had begun.

He was so stupid to have not seen this all before.

Kurt tried to comfort Blaine. He cradled his head against his body, trying to keep him as close as possible,.

“Shh. I know, baby. I know.” He tried to sooth him. “You're going to be a wonderful father. I know you are.”

Blaine just continued to sob. Kurt could understand why though. Everything Blaine had knew had been shattered.

“Sweetie we need to try to contact your mum or your brother. You know you've got me and my dad, Carole and Finn but you need more too.”

“What if they don't want me?” Blaine asked brokenly.

“You will never know unless you contact them. At least let them know what's going on. Give them a chance.”

Blaine just nodded but his head was screaming in protest.

XXXX

That evening, after dinner, everyone had moved into the living room and together they were watching a movie on the television. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together on one sofa and Burt and Carole were on another. Finn was sprawled across the floor.

The Free Credit Rating commercial came on the screen and Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“You okay? I'm not hurting you am I?” Kurt asked, worriedly.

“No, no. Its just that... Well that's my brother.” Blaine said pointing at the screen.

Everyone turned toward the screen and watched the energetic man, their mouths going slack in surprise. Kurt was the first to recover.

“If your brother is an actor then he'll have a agent. We'll probably be able to find out their contact information so that we can get in contact with him. And maybe he's in contact with your mother.” Kurt said excitedly.

“I guess so.” Blaine mumbled.

“C'mon, let's go upstairs and look up the number.” Kurt pulled Blaine out of his seat.

In his room, he got the website with the contact details on. He had to admit he was excited that they were so close to getting Blaine in touch with his family. He didn't really notice that Blaine was unenthusiastic until he'd shoved the phone at him.

“What's the matter?”

“It's just, I don't know what is going to happen after I ring that number. Are they gonna care or not? If they do care, what will happen next? I hate everything being so uncertain.”

“Blaine.” Kurt said taking his hands. “No matter what, you are not without family. We are always going to be here to love and support you. That will never change. You've got nothing to lose and only things to gain.”

“Okay... I'll do it.”

Blaine took the phone and dialled the number. He tapped his foot as he waited for the call to connect.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Uh, hi. Is this Miss Harris, Cooper Anderson's agent?”

“Yes, this is she.”

“My name is, uh, Blaine Anderson. I was wondering if I could leave my contact details with you and if you could get Cooper to call me, or something.”

“I'll pass along the details but I can make no promises.” Miss Harris warned.

“I understand.”

Blaine then rattled of all his contact details and ended the call.

“And now we wait?” Kurt asked.

“Now we wait.”

XXXX

A few hours later, as both the boys were getting ready for bed, Blaine's phone rung.

“Hello.” He answered almost yawning into the receiver.

“Blaine? It's me, Cooper.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Anonymous - 20_ _th_ _March 2013_

_Sixteen weeks. It seems to have flown by and yet it also seems like forever. It's weird to think that I'm almost half way through this. And at the end I'll have a baby. A real, living and breathing baby... No I'm not freaking out... Much._

_Blaine and I went to the doctors and for once there was the excellent (or not so excellent) news that I was actually on target for my weight. I'm not surprised really. I seemed to have inflated almost overnight. I look and feel huge. Luckily Blaine seems to like the bump I've gained, he's always trying to touch it. I just think he's preferring to focus on that rather than the real issues..._

_I'm going to guess that the contribution to my weight gain is the odd cravings that I'm getting. The other day I was craving bacon sandwiches; with honey... Blaine got a shock when he tried to steal one of them. His face was hilarious. My cravings control me now, literally. If I wake up with them, doesn't matter what time of night, I have to eat what I crave._

_There are also the types of cravings that food can't satisfy. Not that I hadn't noticed before but I have a hot boyfriend. A really hot boyfriend. I'll get these sudden urges to suddenly rip his clothes off and demand that he take me wherever these lustful thoughts may occur. So far I've been able to hold myself back, how, I don't know. Blaine is still getting over his beatings. The bruises are healing up but occasionally he'll still hurt. I don't want him to hurt anymore because of me trying to jump his bones. Besides I don't even know whether he'd want me sexually with the way I look right now._

_I am huge. But I know that this is nothing compared to the size I'll be as my due date approaches. Even Carole said that I was on the larger side, she said to expect a big baby. I'm so glad I don't have to try to push this baby out of me. Yay for being a guy, I guess. But the increase in size means it's harder to hide. Someone at school is going to notice soon and while I don't really want to think about it, I know I have to. I was wondering if maybe I should tell my friends first. Test the waters, so to speak. I'll have to discuss it with Blaine but he's got his own things going on at the moment._

XXXX

Blaine's phone call with Cooper was nothing what he'd expected, though he supposed in his mind Cooper was still an eighteen year old with crazy dreams and an active personality. The guy that he'd looked up to and wanted to be like. His role model. The man on the phone had been similar to that Cooper but he now had a maturity that he'd lacked before. They'd talked way into the night, updating each other on their lives and it was nice. Weird but nice.

Kurt had fallen asleep next to him by the time the conversation turned to that of their mother. A conversation that Blaine was reluctant to have but at the same time he wanted answers. Cooper was still in touch with her and she actually lived in LA. In fact, most of Blaine's family lived in LA now. They didn't talk about why Blaine had been abandon all those years ago, neither of the brothers were brave enough to bring up the topic. It wasn't like it was Cooper's fault that his mother had left him. Cooper had been gone before then.

He told Cooper, reluctantly about the abuse that he'd suffered living with their father. He didn't tell him why. He at least wanted to see them again before he actually revealed he was gay. Who knew if they'd be accepting or not. He could at least live with the dream for a little longer. That also meant that he didn't say anything about Kurt. That he felt a guilty for. He loved Kurt with all of his being and he could never be ashamed of him or the baby that he was carrying. He would tell them about him after he revealed he was gay. He'd let them know how Kurt had been the one to save his life.

The phone call had ended with Cooper promising to get in touch with their mother and arranging a day for them to come to Ohio to see Blaine. He was full of nerves at the prospect and he wanted nothing more than to talk about it with Kurt. The boy always seemed to know how to make him feel better. He always knew what to say. That was one of the reasons that Blaine knew Kurt was going to be a good father.

Himself, he wasn’t so sure about. Looking at the excuse he had for a father made him hesitant about how he'd actually be during fatherhood. What if he was cut from the same cloth as his own father? He'd never hit his child, never in a hundred million years. But what if he wasn't very good at it? What if his child grew up to hate him because of his poor parenting skills? That was another thing he would probably talk to Kurt about but he didn't know how to bring it up. He needed and wanted to be strong for Kurt. He couldn't be strong if he was feeling like this. He'd just have to squash it down. He had time to learn and to try and it was something that he would never give up on.

XXXX

Blaine's brother rung him up the next day and told him that their mother and him couldn't fly out for a couple of weeks, placing Kurt in the sixteenth week of his pregnancy. Blaine gave them the address of the Lima Bean and told them to meet him there. He figured he would break the news about Kurt and the baby there and then they could decide to walk out of his life again or not. He didn't mean to be so pessimistic but he didn't really have much faith in the human race anymore. If you asked him, nobody could be trusted, apart from the Hudmels. They were like angels in a world full of evil.

He did talk the whole situation through with Kurt, after all he wasn't just going to leave him in the dark. He explained everything to Kurt and Kurt fully supported him. He wasn't even upset that Blaine was, essentially, hiding him. Though at this stage, Blaine was pretty sure he'd be able to bribe Kurt with food and get anything he wanted. He had never seen Kurt eat so much in all the time that he knew him. It was nice to see Kurt eating properly and not constantly worrying about his weight.

Another good thing about waiting a while before he met up with his mother and Cooper was that it would give time for his injuries to heal. He didn't want to meet them when he was so battered and bruised. That would be a rubbish first impression. Yes, they knew what had happened to him but he didn't want them to see the true extent.

Blaine was both nervous and excited for the meeting and what it could mean for the future.

XXXX

The morning of the meeting both Kurt and Blaine had a freak out. Kurt worried about what the reaction would be to the news of the baby. He worried that the information might do something to affect any relationship Blaine might have been able to have with his family. Blaine freaked out because Kurt was panicking and because he was so unsure about the whole situation. What if they didn't even bother turning up? Carole ended up separating the boys and calming them down one at a time before allowing them back in the same room as each other.

A few hours passed and Blaine was waiting nervously in the Lima Bean for his mum and Cooper. He'd gotten there ridiculously early and had already drunk two medium drips and the buzz of coffee had him completely wired. He sat near the door so that he'd be able to see them when or if they walked in. He wondered if they'd recognise him. It would be so humiliating if they didn't.

The door opened and Blaine's head snapped up, as it had every time, to see who would be coming through the door. This time it actually was Cooper and his mother.

Melissa Anderson had barely aged since Blaine had last seen her. It had been seven years and yet she still looked the same. She had tanned skin, like Blaine's, a part of their Italian heritage. Her hair was thick and curly, exactly like Blaine's. Even her eyes were the same as his. Hazel with what looked like a swirl of honey in them. She looked like she was doing well for herself. Her clothes were smart, her make-up simple, a complete transformation from the last time he had seen her.

Cooper Anderson still had a young and playful face, even though he was ten years older than Blaine. He had brown hair compared to Blaine and their mother and it wasn't nearly as curly or unmanageable. He was tall, much taller than Blaine. He looked so carefree, compared to Blaine's still slightly bruised body.

When his mother saw him her eyes lit up brightly and Blaine felt him self relaxing a little bit. At least she knew who he was and she seemed happy to see him. That was a great start to this meeting. She started moving towards him while Cooper grabbed some coffees. Blaine stood up when she got closer to the table and allowed her to pull him into a hug. If it wasn't for Kurt he probably would have been freaked out by that amount of contact but Kurt had made him so much braver when it came to showing affection. When they pulled away from each other Blaine could see tears glistening in her eyes.

“Oh, baby.” She said, a tear beginning to trickle down her cheek. She could see the remains of the bruises now and her heart broke. She could only imagine how bad they had been and how much they must have hurt.

“It's okay, mum.” Blaine said shakily. He had thought that he would never see this woman again and to be actually speaking to her and calling her mum, it was like a childhood dream come true. As a child Blaine had dreamt of this moment so many times, never like this of course, but a reunion none the less. It felt strange that it was actually happening. He'd given up on that dream a long time ago. But he refused to get so attached before he'd revealed his secrets. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them crushed by homophobia.

“I thought you'd be safe with him. I'm so sorry. I left you with a monster.”

Cooper came over to the table with a coffee for everyone, greeting Blaine with a “Hey Squirt” as if nothing had changed between them. Blaine gratefully accepted his coffee and sat back in his seat, motioning for them to join him. He fiddled nervously with his new coffee cup.

“It's not your fault. I guess I should have said something sooner.” Blaine gave a shrug, tying to calm his nerves. “Is that why you left? Because he was like that?”

Melissa nodded, looking ashamed at herself. “He started to get violent with me and I couldn't take it anymore. I thought that you would be safe there. He'd never tried to hurt you before and he loved you. I figured I'd leave you there until I got settled and then maybe I'd get back in contact with you. By the time I was settled the number for the house had been changed and you never replied to any of my letters. I assumed that you hated me for leaving so I let you be. I thought you be safe.” She repeated.

“I was for a while but things change.”

“What do you mean?” Cooper asked.

This was it. The defining moment. Blaine gulped nervously and looked at both of them who stared intently back at him. Oh god, he'd only just got them back and he might already lose them. He knew it had to be done. He was out and proud of who he was. He was in love with another boy. He was going to have a family and a future with another boy. No matter what happened here today he was always going to have Kurt and the baby.

“I... I came out. I'm gay.” Blaine breathed out.

“Tell us something we don't know.” Cooper grinned.

“What?!”

“Blaine, sweetie. We've known since you were a little boy. You always preferred other little boys than girls. You told me that while girls were beautiful, you found boys even more beautiful. When did you realise?” His mother asked gently.

“I guess around thirteen but I didn't come out till a little later. Dad was never that comfortable around me once he knew. That's when it started. When high school started he had me boarding at Dalton Academy so it stopped while I was there but every holiday the beatings would continue. Then I got kicked out of Dalton and everything got worse.”

Blaine could see his mother getting upset again. As he was about to try to steer the conversation away, Cooper thankfully, stepped in.

“Why did you wait so long to do anything, Squirt?”

“I thought it was normal. But then, my boyfriend found out. He convinced me that it wasn't right, what was happening. He even convinced me to call you up.”

“I'm glad you have him then.” She smiled at him, her eyes still shimmering. “What's his name?”

Blaine proceeded to tell them all about Kurt, everything apart from the whole pregnancy. He wanted them to know about Kurt and how much he meant to him before the big reveal.

Melissa listened to her baby boy talk about a boy that he was clearly in love with. It was refreshing to hear him talk with so much passion. She'd expected something of a shell of a person, if she was being honest. Much like she had been when she was being hit by her ex-husband. Instead Blaine seemed bright and happy. He seemed alive. Obviously this Kurt that he was talking about must have had something to do with this. Blaine lit up like a firework just talking about him. He made Kurt seem like something magical. Like most mothers she did worry slightly. Blaine was only seventeen and already he was deeply involved with someone. She knew that high school romances didn't really last and with Kurt being a year older than Blaine, he'd be going off to College and leaving Blaine behind. The relationship probably wouldn't last long distance. Not with Blaine coming back with them to LA.

“He sounds amazing honey. I really hope you'll be able to last when you come to LA with your brother and I.”

Blaine gaped at her and Melissa took that look of shock to mean that Blaine thought that they wouldn't want him there with them.

“Don't look so surprised. We want you to come back with us. You belong with your family. Your grandparents are there, aunts, uncles and cousins. They all miss you so much.”

“But I can't!” Blaine burst out, shocking his companions.

They were not expecting that.

“I know you probably don't want to leave Kurt but I'm sure he'd be understanding. You can't stay here, you've nowhere to live. It's safer for you to be as far away from that man as possible. You understand that, don't you?”

“I've been staying with Kurt and his family for weeks now. His dad has said that I can live with them. I'm a part of their family now. I can't leave Kurt. Not now, or ever considering the circumstances!”

“What circumstances?” Cooper asked, remaining calm.

Blaine hadn't meant for his words to come tumbling out of his mouth. He didn't want to tell them like this but he had to now. Stupid him and his blurting out of words when he was panicked. He wanted to approach the subject of his impending fatherhood carefully, not just pile it on them.

“It's complicated. I need you guys to have an open mind and for you to believe me.”

He reached into his satchel and pulled out the information that Kurt had been given about Mpreg. He pushed them across the table to his mother so that she could read them and maybe understand. He watched as her eyes widened and then Cooper leaned in to read the paper as well. When they finished she handed the paper back to him and he quickly put it away. Then he showed them the sonogram and he carried in his wallet.

“So are you...?” His mother trailed off.

“No, not me. Kurt.” Blaine clarified.

“You're going to be a father?” She tried to get her head around the idea.

Before Blaine could reply, Cooper, who had been silent, spoke.

“I'm going to be an uncle?”

Blaine nodded slowly, still unsure as to how they had taken the news. At least they hadn't run away from him. He could be thankful for that at least. That had to mean something, didn't it?

Cooper's face erupted into a grin and he looked like he had just been given a playful new puppy. His eyes were excitable.

“How far along is he? Do you know the gender? Can I meet this guy?”

Blaine was taken aback by his brother but answered him anyway.

“He's at sixteen weeks, so like four months along. We don't know the gender, we're waiting till the baby is born.” Blaine said, still in a nervous tone.

“So can we meet him?” Melissa asked.

XXXX

Blaine unlocked the front door to the Hudmel home and called out to Burt, allowing his mother and Cooper to enter behind him. Burt appeared in the front hallway taking in the people that Blaine had brought with him.

“Burt, this is my mother and brother, Melissa and Cooper Anderson.”

“Burt Hummel. I'm Kurt's dad.” He said, shaking hands with the both of them.

“Thank you for taking Blaine in.” Melissa said.

Honestly she was glad that someone had taken him in. She couldn't imagine Blaine still being in that house with his abuser. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to repay Burt for what he had done for her son.

“He's family now.” Burt said simply.

It warmed Blaine's heart to hear that. Especially after the shaky start that he had had with Burt. He had never felt so accepted as he had lately with Kurt and his family. He truly felt like he belonged there. Having his family back was great and everything but he had the Hudmels so everything else just seemed like a bonus.

“Where's Kurt?” Blaine asked, suddenly he couldn't wait for Cooper and his mum to meet them.

“He's in the kitchen with Carole. He's craving fish fingers. And before you go thinking that, that is normal I should probably tell you he's dipping them in custard. Like that Doctor Who episode.” Burt chuckled, he was very amused by all of Kurt's different cravings.

Blaine led his family to the kitchen. He was nervous about this meeting. It had to go well. Kurt was a non-negotiable element in his life.

Kurt was sat at the kitchen table while Carole was at the side, making what looked to be an apple pie. There was a plate of fish fingers in front of Kurt and a bowl of custard next to it. His t-shirt was one of Blaine's, he noticed, that was pulled tight across his stomach but not straining. Blaine loved the way that Kurt didn't have to hide anything here. It was like their safe place. Except for when Finn had Rachel round, but he'd started going to hers more frequently so Kurt could feel more relaxed.

Blaine walked over to the table and greeted Kurt with a kiss. He didn't care if it made Cooper or his mother uncomfortable. He wasn't about to change his behaviour for them.

“Fish finger? And before you say no, just know that if you don't take at least one, I will feel fat.”

Blaine was just thankful that the custard was separate from the fish fingers. “Well that leaves me with so much choice.” He chuckled, grabbing one and quickly eating it.

Kurt beamed at him and Blaine knew he'd do anything to see that smile and keep it there permanently.

“I've brought my mum and brother with me. They wanted to meet you and the baby.” Blaine leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear.

He watched as Kurt's eyes widened in alarm and he knew that his boyfriend was feeling very self-conscious about how he was looking. He wasn't his usual fashionable self. Blaine knew he probably should have called ahead but he'd been so excited and anxious that he'd forgotten how Kurt might feel by the intrusion of his parents.

Kurt glanced round to see a woman who looked so very much like Blaine and the man from the Free Credit Rating commercial. Wiping his slighting clammy palms against the yoga pants he was wearing, Kurt stood up and made his way over to them.

“Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel.” He said, no trace of being shy in his voice.

Blaine watched as Cooper and his mother introduced themselves. He watched how they acted and he was so happy to see that everything was genuine. They weren't lying or pretending. Just briefly Blaine pictured the future. Kurt and he visiting them in LA with their beautiful baby. In his mind he envisioned a girl, with eyes and hair like Kurt's, but it didn't matter what gender the baby was or what he or she looked like. He knew that no matter what he would love this baby.

“That's quite a bump you've got there.” Cooper said, motioning to Kurt.

Kurt blushed, his cheeks flaming red. He opened his mouth to say something but snapped in closed quickly with a gasp, his hands going to his abdomen.

Carole, Melissa and Cooper looked at him worriedly, ready to jump into action if Kurt said that something didn't feel right. Blaine instinctively went into panic mode.

“What's the matter? Is something wrong. Here sit down. Tell me what's wrong!” Blaine rushed out the words as he guided Kurt to the seat that he'd left vacant.

“I can stand for more than five seconds, Blaine!” Kurt huffed as he sat in the chair, his hands remaining where they were.

“Is everything all right, Kurt?” Carole asked, abandoning her work on the side.

“Yeah...” Kurt said hesitantly.

Blaine watched and waited with abated breath for Kurt to continue.

“I think... I think I felt the baby move?” He questioned, looking at Carole. “It was like a fluttering?”

“Aww, was that the first time you've felt it?” Blaine's mother asked.

Kurt nodded, his eyes becoming misty with tears. He locked eyes with Blaine and saw that Blaine's were glistening with tears too.

Though Blaine wouldn't be able to feel it himself, knowing that Kurt had felt their baby move inside him meant more than anyone could ever know. It meant that their baby was okay and healthy. In that moment Blaine had never been more sure about his decision to be become a proper father to their baby. The moment was perfect, with Blaine's family there and Kurt's. In a way it was like the baby had waited for that moment to make itself known.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Blaine, we need to talk.” Kurt said walking into the bedroom where Blaine had been playing on Finn's xbox, which he had lent him while Rachel had ordered him to go round there to practice for another duet. Blaine was in the middle of a multiplayer Halo match and didn't really acknowledge whatever Kurt had said.

“Blaine.” Kurt said. It was evident that Blaine wasn't paying any attention so Kurt continued to repeat his name until Blaine's eyes were drawn away from the television screen.

“What's up?”

Blaine's eyes weren't focused on Kurt's face though. Kurt had begun to notice a few days ago that when he was talking people's eyes tended to not be focused on his face, normally deemed polite in society. Oh no. They were instead staring at the bump that he'd gained and honestly it was starting to tick Kurt off. There was no way that he could survive twenty-three more weeks of that. And unfortunately for Blaine, he was not in a good mood today. He was tired, achy and was craving coffee, which he couldn't have because he was pregnant.

“My eyes are up here.” Kurt snapped. He didn't even have boobs, he couldn’t believe he even had to use that line.

When Blaine looked up he instantly knew that he was in the dog house. There was the angry glint in Kurt's eye that partnered with his famously terrifying bitch glare. There was no escape from that look and he knew that he was going to be scolded.

“Am I so much of a freak that people have to constantly stare? Is this how it's going to be with everyone when they realise that I'm pregnant? Because I don't think I can deal with that.”

“Baby, I only stare because I love being able to see something that makes our baby real.” Blaine tried that route, but while it was true for him, it wasn't for the other people that stared. Which Kurt already picked up on.

“And everyone else?” His voice became shrill.

Blaine needed to calm Kurt down. Since he'd found Blaine beaten up he was becoming victim to panic attacks. They were terrifying for everybody around Kurt, as well as the boy himself. They couldn't be good for the baby at all. Luckily they had only occurred when they had been at home and Kurt hadn't been alone. Blaine dreaded the day when they were out in public or they were at school.

“Kurt. Calm down, sweetie. Remember we said that we'd deal with any problems when they arose. They haven't yet.” He stood up in order to pull Kurt back onto the bed where he'd been sat. He put his arms around him and rocked him gently, like a child, in an attempt to sooth him.

They stayed like that until Blaine felt Kurt relax in his arms. His breathing was coming more evenly and he didn't feel so tense.

“Now, what did you want to talk about?” Blaine said softly.

“I think it's time that we told the glee club. They're all my friends and I know that I've been neglecting those friendships recently but I still love all of those guys. People are going to start noticing this soon. That's guaranteed. I don't think they'd forgive me if they found out any other way but through me. Besides it would be nice to have at least some people in our corner.” Kurt rambled.

“It would be nice to have some other people to watch over you and make sure you're safe.” Blaine mused and Kurt shot him a glare.

“I'm not a baby, Blaine.”

“But you're carrying ours.” Blaine said sticking out his tongue.

Kurt let out a huff but left that alone.

“How do you want to tell them?”

“I was thinking we'd get Finn's help. He seems to have accepted it pretty well. Well considering. I know it's not going to be easy, and many of them probably won't even understand, but they need to know before I get so big that everyone will know. They'll take it better if we're honest with them.”

“When do you want to do it?”

“Well tomorrow is Friday so why don't we do it then. That way they will have the whole weekend to let it sink in.”

“And we can hide from them if it goes badly.” Blaine said knowingly.

Kurt grimaced. That was something that he feared. But for now he'd have faith in his friends. Sure they weren't all that accepting of Blaine but they were getting better. What Kurt really wanted was for them to discover Blaine's musical talent. That way they'd want him in the glee club and then they would have to be more accepting. He knew Rachel would pounce on a voice like Blaine's if she had known about it. But right now Blaine wasn't confident enough to share his voice and Kurt wouldn't push him into anything.

XXXX

“Blaine, we need to talk.” Melissa said when she came round to the house with Cooper later that night.

Blaine could swear this was a deja vu moment, like the one that he had had with Kurt earlier. The difference being he had no idea what his mother could need to talk to him about so badly and that made him a little nervous.

Melissa and Cooper sat down at the kitchen table where Blaine had been writing an essay, that he had been putting off for a few weeks now, and it was due in tomorrow. If Blaine didn't do it then he was running the risk of getting detention after school, which meant he wouldn't be able to go to glee club with Kurt to tell his friends about the baby. He wasn't about to abandon Kurt like that so he was forced into writing this stupidly long essay.

“We can talk but it can't take too long. I really need to finish this.”

“Housing arrangements.” Melissa said.

Blaine's head snapped up to look at her in a panic.

“No, no, nothing like that. I know you can't come to LA. You have a family now. I was actually thinking of moving to Lima. I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again. I want to be here to see you graduate and to be with my grandbaby. I have missed out on so much already and I don't want to miss out on anymore. I was wondering what you thought of that?” She seemed very nervous about the question.

“I think that's awesome. But only if that's what you really want. You're not going to lose me now, even if you were to go to back to LA. Sure it'd be awesome to have you around but I don't want you to resent me if you realise that you hate being back in Ohio.” Blaine said, nervously.

“I'd never resent you! You're my son. And I'm doing this as much for me as I am for you. Now I know that my moving here isn't going to automatically mean that you're going to be living with me. Kurt and your baby need you. But I talked things over with Burt and Carole and they thought that, if you and Kurt agree, that part of the week you stay with them and the other you stay with me. You'll have a nursery at both houses for after the baby is born and that way you or Kurt won't have to be apart from the baby at any one time.” Melissa explained.

“That sounds awesome.” Blaine was excited by the prospect.

“What's even more awesome is that I'll be moving back too. I've decided to try my hand at script writing!” Cooper exclaimed excitedly.

“This is gonna be so cool.”

And Blaine was really excited. He'd gone from having an abusive father, to having a mother and brother that were willing to pick up their whole lives an move them elsewhere just for him. He couldn't believe how his life was working out. If he'd been told six months ago that this would be his life, he probably wouldn't have believed them. Now the future was looking as if it had been soaked in sunlight and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

“I'm so glad you're okay with this. I'm getting my baby back.” Melissa said, wearing a beaming smile, tears in her eyes.

XXXX

Kurt, Blaine and Finn stood in the choir room in front of the New Directions. All three of them were nervous. They had no idea how their peers would react to the news of the pregnancy. Most of the people in the room were staring at Blaine with distrust in their eyes. Of course it didn't help that he was glaring back at them.

Kurt felt very on-show standing in front of everyone. The old Kurt would have felt that this was his ideal spot. He was meant to be in front of a crowd. The new Kurt wasn't as confident with that at the moment. He still wanted those things but not with what he was about to announce.

“You guys had something that you wanted to say?” Mr Schuester urged them.

“Yes.” Kurt breathed out the word. He fiddled nervously with his fingers in front of him, having a hard time making eye contact with his audience. “I have an announcement. I need you guys to be open-minded and to please believe me, no matter how crazy things may sound. I promise you I am being totally honest and I would love to have your support in this.”

Kurt took a shaky breath.

“I have a gene called the Mpreg gene. It's not very heard of but it is real. This gene allows men to have a baby. The gene is active in me... I'm pregnant.” Kurt tried to speak clearly but he stuttered out most of what he said.

“That's some joke Kurt! You might want to stick to knock knock jokes in the future though.” Sam joked and everyone laughed with him.

Well, everyone except Brittany. She stared at Kurt and could see that what he was saying was true. Everyone silenced their laughing as she stood up and walked toward Kurt. Without saying anything she hugged him. His arms went around her and he couldn't help but get weepy at her actions.

“Wow. I can feel it.” Brittany said excitedly as she let him go. “How are you hiding that? Is it magic?” She asked excitedly.

Kurt was blushing crimson. He had yet to have anyone so purposely point out his swelling abdomen and to have Brittany do it in front of everyone was nerve-wrecking. He felt Blaine take one of his hands and he stood closer to him, sensing how uncomfortable Kurt had become.

“Wait, are you serious?” Artie asked.

Everyone looked at them all expectantly.

“It's true guys.” Finn said, taking over for the boys. “I didn't really get it when I was first told. But now I can't wait to be an uncle.”

The room was stunned into silence. Nobody quite knew what to say.

“If you wanna know more then google it.” Blaine said. “Is it alright if we leave for the day?” Blaine asked Mr Schuester as he was already pulling Kurt towards the door.

They didn't even get to hear a reply before they were gone.

XXXX

Friday night dinner was a very busy affair now that Melissa and Cooper were back in Blaine's life. Burt had insisted that they join them, telling them that they were all family now. It was a bit of a squeeze but it made the whole atmosphere even more fun and happy.

No one could deny how happy it made Blaine to have his family included. It really did feel like they were one big happy family, the likes of which Blaine hadn't known before.

However, these dinners were also a time when important matters were brought up.

“I think it's time that we went to the police about your dad.” Melissa told Blaine. “He can't get away with this.”

Blaine had been reluctant to involve the authorities before because he had thought that it would mean that he would be torn away from Kurt and his family. However, he didn't have to fear that anymore. Part of him just wanted to forget about the whole thing but he didn't want to risk his dad coming after him again. Because if he did, he'd probably find Kurt, and Blaine wasn't about to risk that. So to the shock of everyone else, Blaine agreed readily.

The next thing Melissa wanted to talk about wasn't as easy to agree with.

She had suggested that Blaine come to LA with her for a weekend while she got her stuff together to move so that he could see his extended family, all of which he had not seen in years and that he could hardly remember.

Part of him wanted to go. They were his family and apparently they loved him. He wasn't used to that and he wanted to take advantage of it. On the other hand that would mean that he would have to leave Kurt alone for the weekend and LA was just too far away if there was an emergency to do with Kurt or the baby. He asked his mother to let him think about it but apparently Kurt was going to decide for him.

“He'll go.” Kurt said.

“Baby, I don't want to leave you alone.” Blaine whispered to him.

“I won't be alone. I'll have my dad, and Carole and Finn. Go and see your family. It's only for a weekend and then you'll be back home again. I promise I will text you every second that you are away so that you don't worry but you have to do this. We'll be fine.” Kurt said, rubbing his abdomen slightly.

Blaine looked as if he wanted to argue but he knew that Kurt was right. He did want to see his family.

“Alright, alright.. I'll go.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt had a problem. In all honesty it had been lingering for quite a few weeks now but so many things seemed to get in the way, what with Blaine's situation and the whole pregnancy thing. He couldn't and didn't really want to discuss his problem with anybody but Blaine. Some things were just too much information. Putting it in simple terms, Kurt's problem was that he was horny.

He and Blaine hadn't had sex since the night when their baby was conceived. That was eighteen long weeks ago. Kurt hadn't really minded that they weren't having sex though. They had been connecting on a much deeper level recently and Kurt was loving that they had the chance to do that. He knew that all of this was very new to Blaine so experiencing it together was beautiful. But then, one day, Kurt had been watching Blaine box and before he knew it, he was rock hard. And since that day it was taking less and less for Kurt to get turned on. Even Blaine eating sent the blood rushing southwards these days.

When he had found out about the abuse that Blaine had suffered at the hands of his father, he had made a deal with himself that he would wait until Blaine was healed before he would jump him. It had been a trying time for him but seeing Blaine in so much pain, physically and emotionally, had helped him hold back.

But now that Blaine was healed, the _raging_ hormones that Kurt had, needed to be satisfied. He had an itch that only Blaine could scratch. Gah, look what the damn hormones were doing to him! He would never have behaved like this before. Though to be fair, before he'd never been with anybody else, and back then, he'd seen sex as something dirty. Oh god, and now he was thinking about dirty sex. Kurt just couldn't win with himself right at that moment.

No, Kurt had decided that enough was enough. He was tired of waiting. His body was literally aching with need. He was going to have Blaine Anderson, and the sooner the better. He, Kurt Hummel, was going to use the power of seduction against Blaine. And if all else failed, he'd resort to begging. He needed something before Blaine went away to LA for the weekend, so he immediately thought up a plan, and started to put it into motion.

XXXX

The first thing Kurt had to do was probably the hardest thing of all. He needed to ensure that the house would be empty for an evening. That hadn't happened for a very long time, what with Blaine's family in and out, as well as those that actually lived there.

Kurt ended up crying frustrated tears to Carole and she agreed to help.

“Oh, sweetie. Dry up those tears. I'll make your father take me out for a night. How's that? I know how difficult these things can be. I am a mother after all.” She gave him a little wink.

Kurt was mortified that he'd randomly burst into tears just because he was horny, but if it worked, he was going to take the opportunity. At least Carole was understanding. If Burt knew why he wanted the house to himself, he would probably never leave just to make sure that Kurt and Blaine never had sex again.

Getting Finn to leave was easy. He gave his brother the money to go get pizza at Puck's house and even let him borrow his Navigator for the night. Finn loved Kurt's car and it wasn't often that Kurt actually trusted him to drive it. Finn had even gone so far before as to offer to go and pick stuff up from the store for Kurt just so he'd be allowed to drive the car. Kurt was glad that he could use these things to his advantage. And what was best about it was that Finn didn't ask any questions. Which was awesome because that wasn't a conversation that Kurt wanted to have with him any time soon, or ever in fact.

House empty, check.

The next thing Kurt decided to do, in his plan of seduction, was to prepare a lovely meal. There would be candles and everything, the whole lot. He'd cook for his man and then hopefully he'd get a little something in return.

The perfect part about this plan was that Blaine hated to see Kurt cry, and he knew that if Blaine said no for some stupid reason, like because Kurt was pregnant, or that he didn't want to hurt him, he would probably end up in tears just from frustration. His talk with Carole had proved just how emotional he was at the moment. That was his back-up plan if Blaine didn't co-operate with him.

XXXX

“What's all this?” Blaine asked as he walked into the Hudmel's dining room, after having spent most of the day with his mum and Cooper.

The dining table was set for two, with candles that glowed, giving the room a dim light. The food that sat on the table looked delicious but nothing could possibly be delicious than the man stood by the table wearing that smile that he seemed to reserve just for Blaine. That smile always had Blaine feeling like one of the most important people in world and if Kurt were to be asked that, that would certainly be a fact.

“Babe?”

“I wanted to appreciate you and all that you've done for me. You've been so amazing Blaine, and I don't think I could ever thank you enough.” Kurt said, his eyes glistening.

“Thank me for what?” Blaine was confused.

“For this.” Kurt rubbed his belly gently. “And for being here, with me.”

Blaine approached Kurt and kissed him lovingly. Though he honestly felt that it should have been _him_ thanking Kurt for everything, it was nice the way that Kurt always went that extra mile to make Blaine feel loved. Especially after the tough time that he'd had recently.

“I should really be thanking _you_ for that.” He rested a hand against the bump.

“It takes two to tango.” Kurt grinned, giving Blaine a cheeky little wink. “Shall we eat?”

They settled down at the table and started to tuck in to the dinner. Kurt was an amazing cook. He could probably cook Blaine's least favourite food for him, and Blaine would still love it. Blaine never wanted to go without Kurt's cooking, so it was a good thing that he planned to keep him around forever.

Speaking of Kurt, Blaine could tell that this beautiful boy was up to something. His cheeks held a pink tinge to them, indicating that he was embarrassed about something, which Blaine had a feeling he was going to find out later. Plus, for a while now, Kurt had been dropping little hints that he wanted something. Add to the fact that his emotions seemed to be all over the place, Blaine was certain that Kurt was going to ask for something tonight, and Blaine only hoped that he had the power to give it to him. He'd do anything to make Kurt happy.

They ate together, making casual conversation about school, the baby and Blaine's upcoming trip to LA. All the while Blaine was waiting to find the reason behind all of this. He didn't want to rush Kurt, but waiting like this was stressing him out. He wasn’t a patient guy at the best of times. By the time they had finished eating, Blaine was fidgeting with anticipation.

“So, I know you want something.” Blaine tried to say it as gently as possible.

Kurt blushed bright red but there was something in his eyes that told Blaine that he wasn’t going to dance around the point anymore.

“I need you.” Kurt said simply.

Blaine didn’t quite get what Kurt meant. He was there wasn’t he? He’d been looking after Kurt since he’d found out about the baby, and hell, he was even living with him now. In what other way could he need him?

“I don’t understand.” Blaine admitted.

Kurt took a deep breath as if calming himself. “I need you _in_ me.” He whispered.

Blaine’s eyes widened. He had never imagined that this could be what Kurt wanted from him. In all honestly, he’d imagined that that would be one of the last things that Kurt ever wanted. Sex had what had gotten them to the place that they were now and, while he was happy with the way things had happened, he couldn’t deny that it had been a complete surprise. Technically, it was a mistake, not that either of them would ever call their baby a mistake.

More than that though, Blaine knew that he had taken Kurt’s virginity, and ruined his first time. Kurt had deserved so much better than what he had gotten. Blaine hadn’t thought that Kurt would want to ever have sex with him again. If Blaine ever had the chance to go back and re-do it, firstly, they wouldn’t have been drunk, and secondly, he wouldn’t have treated Kurt so horribly afterwards. The way that he’d acted was one of Blaine’s biggest regrets.

Another reason he hadn’t really thought about sex was because, he wasn’t sure if it would harm the baby at all. There were already so many risks to the pregnancy, and he didn’t want to create any more. He’d never forgive himself if anything happened to Kurt or the baby because of him. He was the one that was meant to protect them both from all of the dangers that the world could present to them.

“You don’t want me?” Kurt asked, his eyes glistening, taking Blaine’s silence as rejection.

“No, that’s not it! God! I want you so much, Kurt. I’m just.. scared.” Blaine admitted.

“Scared?”

So, Blaine explained all his fears. He felt confident enough in his relationship now that he could do that. Kurt knew basically everything about him, and there was no reason not to be completely honest with him. Besides, it was better than Kurt thinking that Blaine didn’t need him or want him in the same way that the pregnant boy did.

“I thought you’d be reluctant because of the baby, so I went on the Mpreg information site to see if it would be safe for us to… ya know. Everything is perfectly fine. You just can’t be too rough.” He blushed again at the idea of rough sex with Blaine, or maybe it was just at the way his cock twitched in interest at the very idea.

Kurt could tell that Blaine's resolve was wavering. He had a hungry look in his eyes. Kurt could remember that look from before, when Blaine used to watch him walking in the hallways. Back then, when he was still innocent, he hadn't recognised it as want.

Blaine stood up and took the dishes to the sink. Kurt felt like he'd been left in limbo. He didn't know what Blaine was going to do. Hesitantly, he stood up and moved towards Blaine. He took his hand in his, making the boy turn to face him.

“Make love to me Blaine.” Kurt whispered in his ear.

“Okay.”

Then as if he had been commanded, Blaine gently pulled Kurt towards their bedroom.

XXXX

Blaine looked up at Kurt from the bed, into those mesmerising blue eyes. He could swear that never had he been so caught up in someone's eyes before. He loved every single inch of Kurt; from the tips of his toes to the top of his perfectly-styled hair. He'd never loved anyone or anything more, except maybe, the tiny baby living and growing inside of Kurt. He felt so honoured to have Kurt, to have him in his life, to have created something so special with him. Their little miracle.

Kurt stood by the bed, looking down at Blaine, his hand in his. He could feel the electricity there between them. He sat down on the bed next to Blaine, his hand still gripping his, and wondered if tonight would be too soon. Would Blaine still be interested? He hoped so. He knew he had been the one to propose this, and Blaine had willingly come to the room with him but he couldn't help but feel a little frightened.

Blaine, too, snapped out of his reverie when Kurt moved to sit down next to him. He pulled him in close until they came to be lying next to each other, eyes never straying from one another. Was it wrong to want somebody so bad when they were pregnant? He still had his insecurities about doing this when there would be the swell of life between them, regardless of what any website said.

_Lying there with you so close to me, it's hard to fight this feeling when it feels so hard to breathe.. I'm caught up in this moment, I'm caught up in your smile..._

He wondered whether it'd be too presumptuous to take Kurt and kiss him with all his might on those luscious lips of his, to let all of his passion out and give Kurt the night of his life. But then, he didn't want Kurt to perceive this as anger or frustration. He would never do anything to hurt him, or the baby, ever. He might have taken a little too long to ponder over this, as Kurt moved in for a kiss anyway, a gentle one at first, but Blaine could tell that Kurt really wanted him. He kissed him back, quite fiercely, wondering if that would maybe scare Kurt, but no, Kurt was like a force of nature, no-one could stop him, and in all honesty, Blaine didn't want to.

Soon, he was having his clothes torn off him, he didn't think he'd ever been this aroused. He climbed on top of Kurt and they resumed their passionate make-out. Of course, the bump made things a little difficult, but Kurt didn't really seem to mind. In fact, he'd never been happier.

He moaned with pleasure and satisfaction as Blaine started to kiss his face, his jaw, his neck, and then started to venture farther downwards with his lips, and tongue, and Kurt just couldn't get enough. He licked and sucked Kurt's nipples, relishing in the noises that Kurt was making. Down his chest, he moved with his tongue, until he reached the torso area. Kurt liked that Blaine was gentle when he neared the bump, but he could also feel the intense passion engulfing the two of them.

When Blaine ventured lower still, Kurt couldn't hold back the moans of pleasure that escaped his lips, this was definitely the best night he had ever had. Kurt loved Blaine's gentle teasing, and whether or not it was his hormones leading him forward, he didn't care. The only thing he knew for sure right then and there was that he wanted, no he _needed_ Blaine.

Blaine decided he had teased Kurt enough for the moment. He ceased nibbling at Kurt's hip, much to the pleasure of the older boy, and raised his head to Kurt's eye level with a devilish grin. But Kurt would not let it just stop at a bit of teasing. He leapt up with alarming speed and moved his lips to Blaine's hip to show Blaine exactly how good _he_ had felt just moments ago. But Kurt didn't just stop at the hip. His head moved down even farther until it came into contact with the outline of Blaine's clearly aroused member, hidden only by a pair of bothersome boxers. In seconds, Kurt had yanked the boxers from Blaine's waist to reveal his hard cock.

He jerked Blaine off, slowly to start, and he could tell that Blaine was enjoying it, from the incessant 'oh's and 'mmm's that escaped his lips. He licked teasingly around the head, and then all the way along the shaft. Kurt could feel the blood pumping through it, as Blaine continued to harden. He then proceeded to take it in his mouth, sucking, firstly slowly, then increasing pace, which, in turn, increased Blaine's pleasure and arousal. He deep-throated Blaine's member and Blaine screamed with pleasure. He was just thankful that they were alone.

Kurt resumed jerking him off, and Blaine came close to cumming. At this point, Blaine sat up quickly and moved himself away from Kurt, who let out a little whine of disappointment. This wasn't about Blaine. This was about Kurt and what he needed. Gently he removed the boxers that were hiding Kurt's member. Instead of teasing, he put Kurt's cock straight into his mouth and started blowing him. Kurt let out a shriek at the sudden attention, and the heat swirling around his cock. His fingers found Blaine's hair, which had thankfully been loosened from its gel hold.

“Blaine... Please...” Kurt moaned.

He felt one of Blaine's fingers find its way to his hole, circling it. A shiver ran through his body at the thrill that he was finally getting what he needed.

Blaine stopped sucking Kurt's cock, and raised his lust-filled eyes to look at Kurt.

“I assume you've got lube?” Blaine asked with a smirk.

Kurt blushed, before reaching round to the night-stand drawer. He handed the bottle to Blaine and gave him a sly smile.

“No condom?”

“I trust you, and it's not like I could get pregnant again.”

Blaine ran a finger over Kurt's swelled abdomen. His eyes focused on it. He didn't want Kurt to see the tears that had appeared in his eyes. God, how he loved this boy, and everything in his life that had happened because of him. He’d never be able to show Kurt just how thankful he was.

He covered one of his fingers in lube. He wanted to be extra careful with Kurt. The last time they had done this, they had been drunk and that would have numbed any pain that Kurt might have felt. He refused to cause Kurt any pain, pregnant or not. He slowly entered his fingertip into Kurt, watching him closely. He watched as Kurt’s face scrunched up at the intrusion. He held still until he saw Kurt’s face relax. He slowly began to prep Kurt. He took the same slow and careful process with the second finger and then the third. Kurt cried out when Blaine found his prostate.

“Blaine, please I need your cock. I’m so close and I need to feel you.”

Blaine lubed himself up, probably using way more lube than was actually needed. He wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Please tell me if you need me to stop, or if it's hurting you. Promise me, Kurt.”

“I promise.” Kurt said breathlessly.

Slowly he pushed into Kurt. It felt like coming home. He’d been with a lot of guys, he hated to admit, but none of them had ever felt like Kurt had. The amount of emotion that surrounded him as their bodies joined was so overpowering and magical.

“Give me a second.” Kurt whined in pain and Blaine stilled. He held his breath because he wanted nothing more than to push all the way into Kurt, to feel that tightness and heat.

After a minute Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, a sign that Blaine could move. Blaine pushed in, still gently, until he had bottomed out.

“Oh, Kurt.. You feel… Just perfect.” Blaine moaned.

“Can you please fuck me now?” Kurt asked; his eyes were completely hazy with lust.

Blaine pulled out slightly and then pushed back in. Each time he did it he pulled out a little further and pushed in a little harder. Kurt’s moans were loud and spurred Blaine on. He started hitting Kurt’s prostate and Kurt cried out in complete pleasure.

They didn’t last for long. It had been a while for both of them and it was so special for them both. They came together. Blaine came deep inside his lover and Kurt came over his abdomen. Blaine pulled out of Kurt gently and laid down next to him, pulling him close so that they could snuggle together.

“Thank you.” Kurt breathed out sleepily.

“You really need to stop thanking me for such bizarre things.” Blaine laughed, before closing his eyes and snuggling in closer.

XXXX

Kurt had promised that he wasn’t going to cry. Realistically it had been a stupid promise to himself seeing how emotional he was. He tried to hide his tears from Blaine. He knew how reluctant he was to go even without the show of emotion from Kurt. Honestly, Kurt wouldn’t be surprised if Blaine thought he’d fall apart without him here. No, he didn’t want to be without him but it was for one weekend. Finn had already said that he wouldn’t be going out that weekend so that he could watch over his brother, and his dad and Carole were going to watch him when they didn’t have work.

But Blaine did see the tears that couldn’t help but escape from his eyes. And he couldn't not react to them.

“No, I can’t leave you. I can’t stand to know that you’re upset. You need me here.”

“Blaine I’m only upset because I’ll miss you. But I’ll be okay. I promise.” He’d have been more convincing if he hadn’t nearly sobbed out the entire sentence but at least he had tried.

“Nope. No way. I’m staying.”

“Cooper! Can you come here please?” Kurt called.

Cooper headed into the room and waited for instructions, looking between the boys who both had tears in their eyes.

“Can you please make sure he goes? I won't be the reason that he doesn't get to reconnect with his family.”

Cooper made a move toward his brother, ready to drag him out to the car that would take them to the airport. Blaine slipped out of his reach and closer to Kurt.

“Just give me a minute. Then I'll go, I promise.”

“Five minutes, Blaine. Or I will be dragging your ass out of here.”

Blaine waited for his brother to leave before he went and took Kurt into his arms. He needed this closeness. Honestly he couldn't stand the thought of leaving him and the baby here alone. Anything could happen to them and if it did then where would he be so far away that he'd never be back in time if anything were to happen. The thought of that made him feel like he was going to be sick. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

“The baby moves when you talk.” Kurt said from out of the blue.

Blaine smile was watery. He got down on his knees and rested his cheek against Kurt's swelled abdomen. He knew he wasn't going to feel anything yet, no matter how much he wanted to. He just wanted to be close to his baby.

“Hey little one.” He whispered, so quietly, that even Kurt had trouble hearing him. “I need you to look out for your Daddy while I'm gone, okay? I'm trusting you with this one.”

He laid a gentle kiss on the bump before standing up and taking Kurt into his arms. He inhaled his vanilla scent. He kissed him as if it was the last time that he ever would, before reluctantly letting him go.

Grabbing his duffel bag, he headed outside to where everyone was waiting to say goodbye. Kurt followed behind him.

“Please bring him back in one piece.” Kurt murmured to Melissa as they hugged each other goodbye.

“Of course, honey. We'll be back before you know it. And next time we go you'll come too, okay?”

Kurt just nodded.

Melissa, Cooper and Blaine piled into Burt's car, as he was driving them to the airport. Burt quickly pulled away from the house, knowing it would be easier for both the boys in the long run. Like pulling off a band-aid.

Kurt and Carole stood at the end of the driveway, waving goodbye until the car drove out of site. Carole watched her step-son carefully, knowing how hard it was to say goodbye to someone that you loved, even though you knew they were going to come back. Kurt had become so dependent on Blaine, so she kind of expected him to flail a little once that support wasn't there any longer.

“You okay, Kurt?” She asked.

“I'm feeling a little faint. I think I'm going to go and lay down.” Kurt murmured as he brushed past her, and walked back into the house.

XXXX

Blaine had never remembered leaving Ohio before, though his mum had said that they used to visit LA all the time when he was little, so he was nervous. He'd put on a brave face around everyone, especially Kurt. But now that he was on the plane and they were preparing for take-off, he wasn't so calm and collected. He wouldn't admit it though, because he knew that Cooper would probably take the piss out of him.

The flight was due to take around four hours and honestly, he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it. He’d brought a book to settle into and he had Kurt’s iPod with him so he could listen to all his guilty-pleasure music. He hoped that that would be enough.

Needless to say, his worrying was for absolutely nothing. He and Cooper had chatted easily throughout the entire flight, so much so that, when they were told to fasten their seatbelts again for their descent, Blaine didn’t realise that so much time had passed. As soon as they had gotten off the plane, Blaine had turned his phone on to message Kurt.

**To Kurt: Just arrived Babe. Miss you so much already. Please look after yourself. Ring me if you need me for anything xo**

Blaine wondered what time it was here. His phone was still set to Ohio’s time, so he knew that, to Kurt it was midday. He looked around the airport for the time and found that it was only around nine in the morning where he was. That meant that today was probably going to be a very long day.

**From Kurt: I miss you too sweetie. YOU look after yourself and make sure to have fun! Bring me back a souvenir! I love you! Xo**

**To Kurt: I love you too. See you soon xo**

The ride in the cab was actually more nerve-wracking than the flight had been. When they reached their destination, Blaine would be meeting family that he had become estranged from. He didn’t know them and they certainly didn’t know him. He had no idea what to expect from them. What if they were like his father? He shuddered at the thought but it was a real possibility. Just because his mother and brother were accepting, didn't mean anyone else would be. Plus, his grandmother, who'd he be meeting all over again, was from a generation where being gay was illegal. Most elderly people tended to stick with what they knew, unfortunately.

All too soon the cab had pulled up in front of a huge house, which wasn't even an exaggeration. The front garden to the house stretched far. There was a small fountain on the right side of the pathway that headed to the front doors of the house, which were up the stairs of a porch. To the left, there was the garage, and the driveway which had four cars already parked on it. All of the cars, Blaine knew, weren't cheap.

Now Blaine was definitely nervous. He didn't belong here at all.

“You don't have to be nervous, honey.” Melissa said, as if reading his mind. “All the family have missed you so much.”

Apparently, most of the family had gathered at the house, which was his grandmother's, and also where his mother had been living for the past few years. All the family had wanted to see him again. Cooper had described Blaine as the prodigal son, and this would be the celebration feast to honour his return. Honestly, Blaine just thought that Cooper was full of crap sometimes.

They get to the door and Melissa unlocks the door. They get all their luggage into the hallway before she calls out to whoever is in the house.

In the next minute, an elderly but spirited woman wanders into the hallway. She had grey hair tied up in a neat bun on the top of her head. If she was wearing any make-up then it wasn't noticeable. Her face was smooth with only a trace of wrinkles. She'd obviously been taking very good care of herself.

“There's my grandson.” She came towards Blaine with her arms opened wide. “I've missed you so much, little one. Though you're not so little anymore.” She chuckled into his ear before releasing him from her hold.

“How many people are actually here, Ma?” Melissa asked as she hugged her mother.

“Well your brothers and their children are here. As soon as I mentioned Blaine, they had insisted that they be here to see him. I couldn't deny them it.”

They followed Blaine's grandmother into the front room filled to the brim with people that were all eager to introduce themselves.

Blaine's grandmother was called Adele. She had two sons as well as Blaine's mother. The first son was Robert. He had two daughters, Emily and Marie, who were both older than Blaine, and had come home from college just for the weekend so that they could see Blaine. His other uncle was Mark. He had three children, two boys and a girl. One of the boys, Connor, was only two years younger than Blaine. The boy and the girl, Ashley and Sophie, were twins and were only six years old. They'd never met Blaine, but were so excited to know that they had another cousin that would play with them.

It felt nice meeting all of his cousins. Blaine had lived a pretty lonely childhood after his brother had escaped Ohio. He hadn't had many friends until he started at Dalton. That was where he had made the majority of his friends. Before that, no-one had really paid much attention to him.

“So I hear you're making me a great-grandmother already?” Adele said, giving Blaine a teasing smile.

“Uh.. yeah.” Blaine said awkwardly. He wasn't sure if everyone knew if he were gay, and hence, that he was having a baby with a guy.

“You're having a baby?! But you're like way too young!” Connor said in astonishment.

“Connor!” Adele said, raising her voice a little.

The boy muttered an apology which Blaine accepted. He knew where the kid was coming from. He and Kurt _were_ young, and for his cousin being close in age to him, it wouldn't be very imaginable for him to have a baby.

“Why didn't you bring your girlfriend with you?” Robert asked him.

Blaine was about to answer but his mother interrupted before he could say anything.

“It's Blaine's boyfriend. He's back in Ohio.”

“My mistake. How's he finding it?”

Blaine just looked at Robert in shock. He hadn't even needed to be convinced. He had just accepted it. Blaine chanced a look at everyone else, and they all seemed to just be curious. Connor was the only one that looked a little uncomfortable.

“I'm a midwife, the only male one in my department.” Robert chuckled. “We had to learn about Mpreg as a part of our training.”

“Oh..” Blaine recollected himself. “Kurt's doing okay. We haven't had any complications so far. He's at eighteen weeks now.”

“Has he felt the baby move yet?” Adele asked.

“Yes, he had. He felt that when we first met him.” Melissa said excitedly.

“Next time that you come and visit, you must bring him with you. I'd love to meet this young man.”

XXXX

The first night away from Blaine was horrible. Kurt felt horrible. He had become so used to Blaine being there, that without him there, the bed felt too big and empty. He’d grown accustomed to arms holding him through the night. Even though sometimes he shrugged himself out of Blaine’s grip if he got too hot, the knowledge that that embrace would be there if he wanted it made him feel relaxed. He didn’t realise that, without Blaine, it was actually really cold at night in his basement. He had had to grab a blanket to cocoon himself in. He also slept in Blaine’s Dalton hoody because it was warm and it smelt like him.

Kurt was well aware that this was kind of pathetic. He’d never needed someone before this, but then, he had never shared his bed before.

The day, on the whole, hadn’t been the best. He’d been feeling faint in the morning after Blaine had left and he’d chalked it up to his emotions getting the best of him. But then, even after his nap, the feeling had still been there. While he had been texting Blaine, he had refrained from telling him that he was feeling ill. He didn’t want Blaine to worry about him, and he’d read that, at this stage in the pregnancy, he might feel a bit faint. Bothering Blaine about it would have been a waste of time.

By the afternoon, he had started to feel even worse. He spent some time getting re-acquainted with the toilet, and had been sick anytime that he tried to eat something.

Blaine text him just before he was going to head to bed, and told him about the acceptance that he was getting there, and about how much he loved spending time with his family. He said he felt a sense of belonging. Kurt was thrilled for him. He loved that Blaine was finally getting something going right for him. His irrational, highly emotional brain feared that Blaine would want to stay there. He had the choice to stay in a state that accepted him, with people that clearly loved him. What was keeping him here?

Kurt knew realistically that Blaine wasn’t going to leave him, but he still cried with fear at the very idea of Blaine leaving him all alone. He knew there was plenty of things that would be keeping Blaine around. They were in love, and they were becoming a family. Everything was settling down now. They were working through Blaine's issues with his father and when they returned from LA, court proceeding would begin, and Blaine would finally get the justice and closure that he needed. Hopefully very soon all their worries would be behind them.

XXXX

As it happened, Kurt didn't even need to tell Blaine that something was wrong because someone had done that for him. While Burt and Carole had been going to work, Finn had been hanging out with Kurt. Kurt knew that his step-brother probably had much better things to do, but he had decided that he was going to stay and keep the pregnant boy company.

They had holed themselves up in the basement because Kurt felt too tired to get out of bed. He hadn't even got dressed, though he'd still managed to keep to his skin care ritual. They were snuggled together on the bed watching _Hairspray._ Kurt had made Finn lounge on the side of the bed that he normally would, because Kurt wanted to envelope himself in the smell of Blaine that still lingered, though it was dissipating. He had his head resting on Finn's shoulder and one hand on his churning stomach.

The doorbell went and Kurt allowed Finn to get up so that he could go and answer it. While he was away, Kurt checked his phone to see if Blaine had texted him. He felt a little better when he saw that Blaine had said that he loved and missed him, and that he would call later. It was kind of a generic text but the fact that he had taken the time to text Kurt, when Kurt knew that he was busy, made him incredibly happy. It meant that Blaine had been thinking about him.

Finn came back to to the basement with Puck, Brittany and Santana in tow. Kurt's eyes bugged when he saw them, as he quickly remembered that his hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing any clothes that hid his growing abdomen, like he would normally wear in school. He quickly grabbed his duvet and wrapped it around him.

“Why are you hiding it now that we know?” Santana asked.

“Santana, leave him. He's not comfortable with people that aren't family seeing.” Finn tried to reason with the Latino girl.

“Dolphin? Would it be alright if I talked to your baby dolphin? I wanna say hello!” Brittany asked as she sat next to Kurt on the bed.

It was a little easier for Kurt to relax around Brittany. Her mind was so simple and uncomplicated that he knew he didn't need to be embarrassed around her. Besides, she had already felt him up, he might as well let her talk. He gave her a nod and she beamed a massive grin at him.

She moved the covers away from him and laid her head in his lap. Her cheek rested against his belly button, which was poking out, even through the t-shirt he was wearing. She spoke in a low voice and Kurt strained to hear what she was saying. He focused his gaze on her, rather than at Puck and Santana who were watching Brittany as well.

“I bet you're going to be beautiful, huh? You'll be such a cute little baby. I can't wait till I can play with you. We'll have so much fun, promise.”

Kurt could feel the baby fluttering inside of him instead of his churning stomach and then he felt thankful that Brittany had come round. He'd thought he would have to keep feeling horrible until Blaine got home.

“I don't think the baby can wait to meet you properly, Brittany.” Kurt said, a small smile making its way onto his face.

Everything was quiet, in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Is it alright if we play some _Call Of Duty_ in front of the baby, or is that not allowed?” Puck asked.

Kurt turned his attention to him and let out a chuckle.

“That's fine. Just don't expect them to play.” Kurt joked.

Kurt had never thought that he'd be comfortable in this situation, though to be fair he had never thought that he get pregnant. It was nice to see that he could be though. He just wished that Blaine could be here to see it.

XXXX

Blaine was smiling as he read about the acceptance being shown to Kurt by his friends. He was glad that the people Kurt loved were accepting their baby. He knew it meant the world to Kurt.

He was sat outside, letting the sun soak into his skin. He felt great here. If Kurt hadn't been so set on going to New York, he might have taken to studying in California, he loved the warmth. Not that he had anything against New York, it would have been his second choice. But wherever Kurt and the baby went, he would go too. He did worry sometimes about how they'd even raise a baby in New York, it seemed impractical but he knew that Kurt was planning away, and probably would continue to while Blaine did his senior year of high school. He'd find a way to make it work.

Blaine looked up and watched as his cousin Connor approached him.

“Can I ask you a question?” He said, sitting down.

Blaine almost retorted that that had been a question but decided against it, instead just nodding.

“Why'd you choose to be gay?”

Blaine sucked in a breath and gave the boy a sharp look. There was genuine curiosity in the boy's eyes and Blaine knew that he hadn't been told about being gay. He let his face relax realising that he would be the one to have to educate the boy.

“I didn't choose to be this way. It isn't a choice. You just know. Sometimes it can take a while for you to realise it, and sometimes even once you've realised it you can try to repress it. But at the end of the day you're not going to be happy if you deny who you are.”

“Have you tried dating girls?” Again the boy just seemed genuinely curious.

“I did once. I tried to be straight for my dad. It didn't work. I only ended up hurting myself, and the girl that I dated.”

Connor nodded and didn't say anything, as if absorbing all the new information that he had gained.

“What if you like boys _and_ girls?”

Blaine could guess what this conversation was about now. Obviously the kid had found some guy attractive and was feeling weird about it. It was probably harder to work out if you found both sexes attractive. He knew a lot of people were unsure about bisexuality and most found it harder to deal with.

“That's fine too. Just love who you love, and don't let anyone try to tell you it's wrong.”

They sat together in silence then. Neither of them felt like talking further, but that was okay. He couldn't say how long they sat there, they were only disturbed when Blaine laughed out loud at a text that Kurt had sent him.

**From Kurt: Brittany wants to teach our baby how to speak whale, and Puck's teaching he or she how to play** _**Call of Duty** _ **. Please come home and rescue me.**

**To Kurt: Be heading home to save you tomorrow. Stay strong till then ;)**

**From Kurt: You just want to help Puck in his mission, don't you?**

**To Kurt: Fine, I'll be home to help Puck tomorrow.**

**From Kurt: You're so predictable, Anderson.**

**To Kurt: Would you want me any other way? ;)**

 


	23. Chapter 23

_CRASH_

The sound silenced all the conversations in the living room, and all heads snapped up at the sound. Blaine, Finn, Carole and Burt were all in the living room so the only person that could have made the sound would be Kurt.

Blaine leapt up out of his seat and ran into the kitchen, panicked by the noise. When he reached the kitchen, he let out a sigh of relief to see Kurt stood unharmed in the middle of the kitchen. The same could not be said for the stack of plates that were now broken in a pile on the floor. Kurt was staring down at them looking very confused as if he couldn't fathom how they had gotten there.

“Did you not like those plates anymore, honey?” Blaine asked with a chuckle.

“I don't understand.” Kurt said in a very dazed voice. “One minute the plates were in my hand, and the next they weren't.”

Blaine had approached the mess to clear it up, knowing that Kurt was having difficulty bending down that far already. The pregnant boy stepped away from the broken china and sat down at the table, allowing Blaine to just get to work. He knew there was no point in trying to help, and he'd only be getting in the way.

“What happened?” Carole asked as she came into the kitchen a surveyed the surroundings.

“Kurt dropped the stack of plates. I'll replace them, I promise.” Blaine said.

“Don't worry about that sweetie. It wasn't my favourite set anyway.” She laughed lightly before going and sitting with Kurt who looked as confused as Finn did on most days. “Don't worry, Kurt. Everyone has accidents sometimes.”

“But I don't even know how it happened. One minute I had them and the next I didn't.”

“That's another thing you can blame on the pregnancy. Because you're getting bigger, your centre of gravity is shifting, causing you to be a bit more clumsy than normal. It's nothing to worry about, it may just slow you down a bit as you try to accommodate for the changes.”

Kurt let out a groan of annoyance. That was just another one of the numerous changes that were occurring because of his pregnancy. He was getting irritated. It was mostly because he never knew whether he was coming or going. He was discovering something new every day, and the rush of knowledge, in the constant stream it came in, was often overwhelming. Blaine was somehow managing to keep up but most of it was going over Kurt's head.

Kurt was now twenty-one weeks pregnant. He'd gotten even bigger, so much so that he was having trouble hiding it in school anymore. The glee club had come around after the shock of the news, and were trying to help Kurt with his privacy around school. It was nice to have their support, and it also meant that Blaine and Finn got breaks from basically being Kurt's bodyguards. Things were still a little weird with everyone, but it was mostly from their lack of knowledge, so they couldn't really be blamed.

It had been a few weeks since Blaine's trip to see his family and he was still riding on a high from the experience. He was keeping in contact by text every day, especially with Connor, who was always asking him for advice on pretty much everything. Blaine had never been so attached to his phone. It was constantly buzzing with new messages and anyone could see how much his eyes lit up as he viewed the messages left for him.

The court case against Blaine's father was quickly approaching, and for Blaine to have something better to focus on was a relief for everyone around. They couldn't stand to see him hurting. That being said, it couldn't be ignored for that much longer as Blaine would be needed to go to court soon. He didn't really want to. His father had hurt him, badly, and being in the same room as him frightened Blaine terribly. He knew that his father wouldn't be able to harm him, but it still freaked him out to think that there would be very little distance between them.

Kurt had been trying to help Blaine in any way that he could. Blaine didn't want Kurt anywhere near the court though. It was too much stress, and honestly, he was worried about Kurt being out and about. He was larger than he had ever been. Hiding the pregnancy was quickly becoming impossible, and Ohio was so unaccepting. It was a miracle that no one had noticed yet. Blaine was becoming a little paranoid, he had to admit. When Kurt was at school, every second they were apart, Blaine worried about him and the potential harm that could come to him or their baby. So far, thankfully, someone had always been with him, but what might happen when that wasn't the case? Blaine shuddered to think. He tried to put it out of his mind for now. He had the trial to worry about and he had other people to rely on when it came to looking after Kurt.

XXXX

Blaine was laid with Kurt snuggled against him in bed. They were alone in the house for what seemed like the first time in ages. They'd had lawyers and police coming and going working on the court case. Kurt had been staying up, trying to take note of everything that was going on. All the late nights had left him feeling utterly exhausted. He'd never admit it to anyone, of course. In fact, he'd probably deny it to the grave. Though he was snuggling with Blaine, he was fighting to stay awake. He wanted to spend at least some time with Blaine just the two of them and sleeping seemed like it would be a waste of their time together.

“Go to sleep, Kurt. I'll be holding you all night long.” Blaine tried to convince him.

Sure, he would have liked to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, but he needed his sleep and he wasn't about to deny him that.

“No. I wanna talk to you.” His voice was mumbled and full of sleep.

“Sleep, baby. You need it. We can talk tomorrow.” Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead as he felt the boy's breath even out a little.

Kurt was on the brink of sleep when he felt the baby give a kick that took him by surprise. He let out a “umph” and opened his eyes wide.

Blaine shuffled so that he could look into Kurt's eyes.

“Was that..?” He trailed off as he felt the baby kick again against the side of him that Kurt's abdomen rested.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he felt Kurt and his baby kicking. This was the first time that he had felt his baby. This was the sign that their baby was healthy and alive. It further showed the miracle of what they had created.

“They're getting stronger.” Kurt said in awe, tears in his eyes as well.

“That's our baby, Kurt. I can feel it.” His voice was alive with excitement.

He jostled them so that Kurt was laid on his back and Blaine was able to rest his head against Kurt's belly. He could feel the nudges against his cheek and he wondered what Kurt was feeling as the baby moved inside him. He felt one of Kurt's hands in his gel-free hair, stroking him gently. Blaine closed his eyes and just let himself feel.

Kurt let out a sigh of discomfort and Blaine frowned at the sound.

“What's the matter? Are you okay?”

“It's alright. Just a little uncomfortable.” Kurt chuckled.

“Is it supposed to be uncomfortable? Does that mean something's wrong?” Blaine was panicking slightly.

“Blaine, honey. There is something growing inside me that is kicking at me. It's going to be a little uncomfortable. It's not painful though.” Kurt reassured his worry-ridden boyfriend.

Blaine settled himself again so that he could feel the kicks. The way he felt right now just couldn't be put into words. He was completely overwhelmed with emotion. He wanted to scream and cry with joy. It was a feeling that he'd never felt before. It was like his heart was swelling in his chest. He was filled with such a profound feeling of love, even more extreme than the love that he felt for Kurt, and even that was mind-boggling most of the time.

XXXX

“Morning gang.” Melissa said cheerily as she and Cooper entered the kitchen where all the Hudmel family were gathering for breakfast.

They did this every week, having one day where all of them gathered to have breakfast. It made things very hectic with so many people in the house, but it was also a lot of fun. It was nice to see the two families interacting so well with each other. They didn't want just to be united by Kurt and Blaine’s baby; they wanted a friendship, which was what they had. They were becoming a family in pretty much every sense of the word.

“Morning.” Kurt yawned as he spoke, catching it behind his hand.

“Someone's tired. What were you up to all night?” Cooper asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

“Someone decided that they wanted to be awake when it was time for sleep.” Blaine said, his voice sounding all airy, as he remembered the hours that he had laid, just feeling the baby, even after Kurt had finally settled in to sleep. “And I got to feel it.”

“You felt the baby kicking?” Carole asked, as she moved back to the table with a jug of milk in her hands.

Blaine nodded affirmatively, and rubbed a hand over Kurt's stomach.

“Dude! I totally wanna feel that!” Finn said excitedly.

“I'll let you know as soon as it starts again.” Kurt promised his brother. “Or Blaine will, as he seems to be attached now.”

“I just want to be ready for the next time.”

“I remember what that's like. I remember when Lizzie was pregnant with Kurt. He didn't start kicking till very late, so late that we even asked the midwife if he was okay. But boy when he did start kicking... Kept Lizzie up nearly every night and they weren't soft kicks I can tell ya! It's no wonder you were such a good kicker for the football team.” Burt laughed. “I was always hovering around her, taking every opportunity to be able to feel it. Guys normally spend most of the pregnancy feeling pretty useless; he's just an observer in the process.”

Blaine could see a lot of sense in what Burt was saying. He _was_ feeling a little useless. He couldn't know everything that Kurt was going through and there was nothing that he could actually do for the baby until it arrived. How was he to know if everything was alright? He wouldn't know until it was too late if something bad happened.

It was something that he worried about a lot. The risk involved in this pregnancy and the fact that it was all totally out of his control. It was hell, especially for a guy that liked to be in control most of the time. It'd all be worth it when the baby was here though, that was the thought that he was holding onto. He wished that time would go quicker; he wanted to see their baby. But, at the same time, he knew that they weren't ready for the baby yet. They hadn't got any supplies and neither household had started to set up the nursery yet. That was next on Blaine's agenda, right after this stupid court case.

“Now, I know we're all getting tired of this but it'll soon be over and done with, and we'll have justice.” Melissa said, as if reading Blaine's thoughts. “Tomorrow will be the first session of court. Now nobody except Blaine, Cooper and I have to be there, though of course anybody else is welcome.”

“I'll be there.” Kurt said with conviction.

“Is that wise Kurt?” Carole asked with a worried look on her face.

“I'm not going to stay trapped in this house like some kind of freak!” he snapped, full of agitation.

Everyone went silent at his outburst. Blaine's hand stilled in the rubbing motion on Kurt's stomach. And everyone looked over to him.

“Kurt, honey. You know that no one means it like that. You need to think of the stress on the baby.” Melissa said it gently.

“I know. I'm sorry.” Kurt sighed. “I just need to be there.”

“Kurt I really don’t think that it’d be a good idea for you to go to the court sessions. You can still help Blaine from home.” Burt said, everyone relying on him to be the one to make Kurt see sense.

“No please. Let me be there. I couldn’t stand the thought of me being stuck at home while Blaine is facing the man that hurt him.”

No one said anything. They didn’t want to risk upsetting Kurt. Each of them had already made a vow to look out for Kurt and at the first sight of any trouble or discomfort then they’d be getting him out of there.

XXXX

Blaine felt a bit like a monkey in a suit once Kurt had finished dressed him. He was certain that he had never owned anything this fancy in his life before, and Kurt’s refusal to tell him what it cost obviously meant that it had cost a lot. He sent a glare at Cooper who pulled off a suit with ease, and was clearly grinning at Blaine’s discomfort. Burt looked so different in a suit and without his signature baseball cap, but he seemed to pull it off, looking quite formal. The only thing that made Blaine feel a little better was the fact that Finn looked just as uncomfortable as he felt in a suit.

When Kurt wandered back into the room though, Blaine’s breath was taken away. He looked beautiful. He wore a simple shirt covered by a waistcoat, and a blazer over that. His bump was only slightly hidden but it was the best that anyone could do. He’d be sat down for the most part which made it easier to hide.

He worried about Kurt being there because if his dad were to see him, and connect him with Blaine, he didn't know what the man might do. He knew that there would be police there to make sure that he didn't do anything, but risking both the things that he loved the most was a scary prospect. He only hoped that his dad didn't pay attention to the people in the gallery.

The drive to the courthouse was filled with silence. Blaine sat in the back of Burt's car with Kurt and Finn. He was gripping Kurt's hand so tightly that he wondered if he was hurting the boy. He didn't say anything and held his hand nearly as firmly, so Blaine took that to mean he was okay. In a way, he was glad that Kurt was coming along. He made Blaine feel strong when he thought that he was at his weakest. Kurt gave him a courage that no one else seemed to be able to instil in him.

At the courthouse, Blaine was quickly swept away from Kurt by his lawyer as they discussed what would be happening today. Burt herded him, Carole and Finn into the room where they would be sat. He put them in a back corner so that if Kurt needed to leave for any reason he could do so without being noticed too much. There was also the reason that he didn't want Blaine's father to see him. Even in handcuffs, Burt knew that he couldn't trust the man not to do something. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't risk Kurt or his grandchild.

The room started to fill up, and Kurt watched as Blaine walked in. They made brief eye contact before Blaine continued towards the front. The judge walked in and allowed them all to be seated.

After that, everything was a blur to Kurt. He'd been trying to pay attention, wanting to be able to support Blaine in any way that he could, but around ten minutes into the session he started to regret him coming at all.

It started off with cramps. His stomach and back were painful and stiff. He kept shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, one hand at his back and one on his belly, rubbing, trying to get rid of the cramp. He tried not to make any noise of discomfort, not wanting to make a fuss. Carole noticed and sent a concerned look his way.

He was about to reassure her quietly that he was fine when a searing pain shot across his abdomen. He clenched his teeth to keep from making any sound. The pain relaxed and Kurt let out a breath, trying to calm himself. A couple of minutes later, he felt the pain again and his stomach tightened.

Carole saw that Kurt was in distress and as quickly and quietly as she could, she helped him out of the courtroom and into the lobby.

As soon as they had left the courtroom Kurt moaned in pain, tears pricking at his eyes. He wasn't sure what the pain was, but he knew that it couldn't be good. He cried out, louder this time, as his stomach pulled painfully again.

“Kurt, honey. What are you feeling? What's hurting?” Carole asked, hoping against everything that it wasn't to do with the baby.

No such luck.

“It hurts. My belly keeps pulling tighter and it hurts.” Kurt sobbed.

Carole jumped into action. She grabbed Burt and Finn from the courtroom and piled them into the car. Carole sat in the back with Kurt and timed when the contractions were coming. Burt was driving like a maniac. He was not ready to lose his son, or the grandchild that he couldn't deny he come to adore. Once they had gotten to the hospital, Kurt was promptly whisked away to be looked at and they were left to sit in the waiting room. Carole sent a text to Melissa letting them know where they were and what was going on, though they didn't know much themselves.

XXXX

“You did so well, sweetheart. We'll have to come back to hear whether the judge found him guilty or not, but that won't be for a few days. For now you can relax. I'm so proud of you.” Melissa said hugging her youngest child close to her.

“Thanks mum.” Blaine said, not really knowing what more to say. “Where's Kurt?” He asked, looking around, noticing that his boyfriend hadn't come out of the courtroom.

“I dunno..” Melissa got her phone out and checked for messages. “Come on boys, we need to go. Carole messaged me just over an hour ago. They're at the hospital.”

Blaine's face flooded with fear, and he rushed out of the courthouse, to the car that Cooper had driven, Melissa and Cooper following behind him just as speedily.

XXXX

Kurt lay in the hospital bed. His eyes were red from crying, and his face was blotchy. He couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid and careless. He'd been warned by practically all of his family, but he'd been so ignorant and foolish.

The door creaked open and Finn stuck his head in. Seeing that Kurt was awake, he moved forward into the room and sat down beside the bed.

“You scared us, little brother.” He said, relief in his voice.

“I'm sorry.” Kurt said in a pitiful voice.

“Hey, don't worry. You're both okay now and that's the main thing.” Finn gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

Kurt stroked his abdomen where the baby was still. He wanted to feel some kicking, just to be sure that everything was okay. The doctors had reassured him but he couldn't be satisfied until he'd felt the baby himself.

“I actually have something that I want to sing for you and the baby. If that's alright?” Finn looked bashful as he asked and Kurt managed to give him a small smile.

“I'd love that.” Kurt's voice was quiet.

 _Oh.. why you look so sad?_  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now

 _Don't be ashamed to cry_  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

Tears spilt from Kurt's eyes as he listened to Finn's voice filling the room with these beautiful words that meant so much to him.

 _When the night falls on you_  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

 _I'll stand by you_  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Kurt felt like Finn was singing directly to his niece or nephew. He was going to be an amazing uncle, and would love the baby more than anything. If Kurt thought about it, he could see that his baby would be very lucky because it was being born into a world where so many people already loved them. A loving family would always be there to protect them, and teach them so many things.

 _So.. if you're mad, get mad_  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

 _Hey, what you got to hide?_  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

 _When you're standing at the crossroads_  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

 _I'll stand by you_  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

The rest of the family stood at the door watching and listening to Finn, as he sang for Kurt and the baby. It was a beautiful moment and they didn't want to ruin it. Blaine, Melissa and Cooper joined them, all out of breath from rushing to the hospital.

 _And when..._  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

_I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Finn finished the song, blushing all over his face. He had to admit that he had felt a little foolish singing that song to his step-brother but it wasn't in a romantic sense, and he knew that Kurt understood what he meant by it. He panicked a little when he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes, but the smile on his face reassured him that he had liked the song.

Everyone else moved further into the room to make their presence known. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, and he gave him a weak and timid smile. It was only with that smile that Blaine relaxed a little. But only a little..

Things were going to have to change. They would not be having another scare like this again.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone at the hospital was able to relax slightly when the doctor reassured them that Kurt hadn't gone into early labour, and that what he was experiencing were Braxton Hicks contractions. Kurt paled quickly when it was mentioned that the real contractions would hurt much more. If he'd been unable to deal with Braxton Hicks, then how would he manage the contractions when he went into actual labour? It wasn't something he was looking forward too, and he didn't really want to think about it.

They had all expected Kurt to be able to go home that day, but the doctor advised for Kurt to stay in overnight because of some concerns they had about an increase in Kurt's blood pressure. The doctor's had wanted to see what it did overnight before they took any measures against it.

Blaine, being the typical nervous dad, had researched what high blood pressure meant in pregnancy. Reading about the potential risk of pre-eclampsia, and all the problems that came with it, thoroughly managed to freak him out. When it came for everyone to go home and leave Kurt alone in the hospital overnight, Blaine was hesitant. What if something happened? It didn't feel right to leave him there, even though he knew that, realistically, Kurt was in the best possible position where he was.

XXXX

The hospital was even more scary at night than it was during the day, in Kurt's opinion. Unlike most other things, which quietened during the night, the hospital remained lively as nurses bustled about, checking on patients. Though Kurt was in a private room, to keep him away from any prying eyes, he could still hear voices from outside and monitors beeping continuously.

Kurt tossed and turned in the bed. The sheets were scratchy and seemed very cold. It was a huge change from the soft duvet he had at home and, of course, Blaine, who always seemed warm to the touch, and had become Kurt's personal heater. The smell was unsettling too. It wasn't necessarily bad, it was just... different.

On top of the uncomfortable nature of his surroundings, the baby had decided to begin its kicking again. Sure, Kurt was happy that he had proof now that the baby was alright, but he didn't want to spend every night, for the rest of his pregnancy, unable to sleep. It was draining.

After a couple of hours of just lying there in the bed, counting the kicks of the baby, a nurse came in to check on him.

“You're still awake?” She asked with a cheery smile, her tone seemed sympathetic.

“I can't sleep. I'm just not comfortable here.” He didn't want to moan, but he couldn't help the slight whine that came through his words.

“Why don't I see if you can have a sedative? I'll check with the doctor to see if that would be okay.”

“Thank you.” Kurt said, gratefully.

Ten minutes later, the nurse had returned with a pill. Just a few minutes after he'd taken it, his eyes drooped and he slipped into slumber.

XXXX

Dinner, that night, when they returned home from the hospital, was strange. It was quieter for some reason. No one seemed to know what to say, they were all shocked from what had happened.

The whole day had been harrowing. Blaine seeing his father again had been hard. What was worse was the look of disgust the man had shown when he had seen Blaine. He hadn't even tried to hide how he really felt about his son.

It hurt, maybe even more than the abuse that Blaine had suffered under his father's hand. There was no regret, no remorse and no love there. None at all. It made Blaine feel small and insignificant.

He hated the way that he couldn't even hate him, not really. Blaine only felt sadness, when all he wanted to feel was hate and anger, emotions that were much stronger than just sadness.

To come out of that courtroom, his father's cold eyes imprinted on his memory, to hear that Kurt was in the hospital was bone-chilling. The ride to the hospital had filled his head with a million different images, none of them very positive. It seemed to take so long, allowing Blaine's imagination to run wild and free.

He only relaxed a little when he saw Finn singing to Kurt. It was such a beautiful moment to witness that he didn't want to disturb, even though most of him wanted to take Kurt and wrap him in bubble wrap.

Now they were all home, but without Kurt, it felt weird. Kurt was like the glue that held everything together, and in his absence things just didn't feel the same; some of the warmth that the household always had seemed to be lacking.

No one spoke while they were eating dinner. Not a word. The only sound was that of cutlery and some quiet chewing. As soon as he was finished, Blaine took his plate to the kitchen, he was far to polite to just leave it on the table, and headed to his and Kurt's bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he was sat like that before Cooper came and put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine looked up at him with teary, blood-shot eyes. Cooper sat down next to him before saying anything.

“I know that this is scary Blaine, but you need to have some faith. He's being monitored and this was probably only a scare. He'll be home tomorrow, right as rain.” Cooper said, in an attempt to help Blaine feel more positive.

“This is my fault, Cooper. He's been stressed because of this trial with my fucking bastard of a father.” Blaine voice raised while talking about the man who was still affecting Blaine's life even though he was no longer around.

“You just said it, Blaine. This wasn't your fault. If our dad wasn't such a dick, then Kurt might be fine. Either way, you know what Kurt's like. He's always willing to help people, taking on their stresses as well as his own. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Maybe after this warning sign, Kurt will realise that he's not invincible and that he has to start taking better care of himself.”

“He does have a bit of a super-hero complex, doesn't he?” Blaine chuckled for the first time in a while.

“That's the Kurt that we know and love.” Cooper chuckled along with him.

“We've got to keep him away from this, Cooper.” Blaine turned serious again. “I can't risk their health and I don't know how long this whole trial is going to take. I can't have him anywhere near this.”

“We can deal with that. We'll tell Kurt and if that doesn't work then we can always scare him into it. If he isn't scared enough as it is. We'll all do our best to minimise any stress that could potentially enter his life.”

“Thanks Coop.” Blaine gave his big brother a weak smile.

“What are you going to do about school? That's going to become a problem soon. I'm honestly surprised that no one has noticed anything different about Kurt already, but he certainly won't be able to keep it up for much longer. Do you know what you're going to do? Have you and he discussed it?”

They had discussed it of course. Neither of them were stupid enough to think that people wouldn't notice. Kurt was a very slim guy and there was no way he'd suddenly gain so much weight. Sure, people wouldn't automatically think of pregnancy straight away, but all it took was for someone to get curious and everything could spill out. If they didn't control the situation then things could get very out of hand, very quickly.

Kurt had been adamant that he wasn't going to drop out of high school. He wanted to get his qualifications one way or another. It was the one thing that Burt had been worried about with the pregnancy, that Kurt would give up on his schooling. But the pregnant boy knew the importance of education and he wanted to go on to college. Sure he wouldn't be able to physically attend college, not with a baby and Blaine still in high school, which was why he had planned to do online courses.

So this was how Blaine knew that they'd have to try to make sure that school was a safe as possible environment for Kurt to be in to finish and get his qualifications. After that, Kurt knew that he would be staying home to take care of the baby whilst Blaine got his qualifications. He wanted the best for both of them, well, all three of them really. Their dreams and ambitions hadn't changed. Though, before, Blaine hadn't really had any dreams at all. Life seemed like it would be lacking. Sort of a “you're born and then you die” situation. Now, he had a yearning to be the very best version of himself possible. Not just for Kurt and the baby, but for himself as well. He was finally beginning to see that he was worth something.

XXXX

Coming home was the best feeling in Kurt's opinion. He'd been given the all clear from the doctors. Sure, he'd been given several warnings, the main one being to stay away from stress, which he fully intended to do. The doctor did want him to come in more regularly for check-ups, just to make sure that everything was running smoothly and Kurt had no problem being complacent.

Kurt hated that no one would talk about the trial when he was around. He wanted to know how things were going, and if he could help in any way. Everyone reassured him that there was nothing for him to do and that all he needed to do was be there if/when Blaine needed a shoulder. It hadn't gone over very well when Blaine surprised him with the hyper nature of Nick and Jeff to provide a distraction for the pregnant boy.

They were pretty perfect for the role, though. They took him out to lunches and out to see movies that apparently no one else in their family wanted to see (though Kurt doubted that very much). On the days when Kurt wasn't feeling up to go out, they barricaded themselves in Kurt and Blaine's bedroom and sat watching TV shows and eating their weight in popcorn. Nick, Jeff and Kurt were quickly becoming the best of friends, and it warmed Blaine to see them together.

One night after Nick and Jeff had left and Kurt had settled into bed with Blaine, the subject of godparents was brought up. Honestly, Blaine hadn't even thought about godparents. Neither he nor Kurt were at all religious. Blaine knew that his family had some religion, but he personally had none, just like Kurt. So for Kurt to bring it up threw Blaine for a moment.

“I want Nick and Jeff to be godfathers to our baby. What do you think?” Kurt asked as he snuggled into Blaine chest, tracing the writing that was on Blaine's sleep-shirt.

“I didn't think we'd be having godparents.” Blaine told Kurt honestly.

“I know that we're not religious but it can't hurt. It's not like they have to take our little one to church, it'll be more like a guardianship if anything happens to us.”

“Nothing's going to happen to us.” Blaine said instantly, not even wanting to think like that.

“It's just in case. I'm sure nothing will happen but we need to be prepared for everything. I think that Nick and Jeff would be perfect guardians to our baby.”

“What if they break up?”

“I doubt that would happen. They're just like us, meant for each other. But even if that did happen, it wouldn't matter, only one of them would become the guardian.”

Blaine thought it over for a second. It didn't sound like a bad idea and he knew that his friends would be over the moon about it. They were already honorary uncles, might as well give them an actual role and title.

“What about godmothers?” Blaine asked.

“I was thinking about that too. I think Brittany would be the obvious choice. She loves the baby already and while she's not the sharpest tool in the box she'd always make sure our little miracle was happy.”

“Alright, Nick, Jeff and Brittany for godparents! And we really need a nickname for the baby. It isn't right that we don't have one yet.” He chuckled.

“I've already thought of that too.” Kurt bit his lip nervously and then grinned up at Blaine.

“Of course you did.” Blaine said an easy smile slipping onto his face. “Care to share with the class, babe.”

“Kicker. Because whether this baby is a boy or a girl they certainly have no problem kicking me constantly.”

“Kicker, huh? I could live with that.”

XXXX

The thing that Blaine had been dreading happened when Kurt was six months pregnant. Everything to do with him and Kicker was healthy, the doctors were really pleased with how Kurt had bounced back from the incident and didn't have anymore concerns about him.

The trial was nearing an end and it looked like things were going to go in Blaine's favour, and his dad would be jailed. They weren't celebrating yet, no one had said that he was guilty, but the way the evidence looked there was a pretty good case against him and he'd probably be going away for quite some time.

It's always when things are going well that something terrible seems to happen. It's like it's the universe's way of keeping someone from rising above their place. Though why it never seemed to happen to the assholes of the world, Blaine would never understand. Sometimes the world sucked.

XXXX

Kurt sat in his History class, uncomfortably. He had heartburn and Kicker was, as the name suggested, kicking him in his bladder, which meant he'd have to go to the toilet soon and his teacher was horrible about not letting students go. Kicker had seemed to start to sleep at night and had decided that they'd start kicking during the day. It meant that Kurt got a good night's sleep, for which he was thankful, but he could hardly concentrate at school anymore.

On top of all that, Kurt could feel the other students in the class staring at him. At first he thought he was paranoid, as most people are when they can feel eyes on them, but, glancing around he could see that people actually were staring at him. Some of the stares were curious and others looked angry or disgusted. Even though he was at twenty-five weeks and he had expanded rapidly, he had thought that he was managing to keep the bump hidden at school. At least that was what he had thought.

The teacher slipped out of the classroom for some reason or another, Kurt hadn't really been paying attention, and the fears that Kurt held proved themselves to be legitimate.

“So I guess it's true. The school's number one fag is preggers. If you really look at him, you can see the bump.” One of the jocks announced loudly to the class.

All eyes in the room landed on Kurt and he shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had no idea what they were going to do and he only hoped that nothing would turn violent.

“Couldn't be fucking normal, could you, fag?” Another jock said, viciously.

Tears burned at Kurt's eyes and he tried desperately to hold them back. If he showed them how weak he was then they would never let it go. He felt Tina lay a hand on his arm and he tried to gain some strength from her reassuring gesture. It didn't help.

“It's not right. Something that abnormal shouldn't be born! It's disgusting!” One of the cheerleaders called out.

Before he could stop them, Kurt's tears began to fall and his hands instinctively went to his distended abdomen, trying to protect his little Kicker any way that he could. He felt Tina's hand leave his arm and she ran out of the room.

XXXX

Blaine was sat in the library with Finn and Sam, trying to work on a group project for Geography. It was times like this that Blaine could see how much he had changed since meeting Kurt. He was actually doing school work and not because Kurt had told him to.

“God, this is so boring!” Sam said in exasperation, throwing down his pen on the table and leaning back in the chair.

Before anyone could make a reply, Tina came running up to the table.

“Blaine, it's Kurt! Everyone in class seems to _know_ and they're saying horrible things!” Tina said, hurriedly.

Blaine was up and out of his seat immediately, running to Kurt's classroom. He had no idea if anyone would try and hurt him but he wasn't going to put it past them. He could hear the others running behind him, but he was focused on only one thing.

He burst into the classroom and saw that some of the jocks had gotten up out of their seats, and were standing near Kurt. He saw that Kurt was crying, and the way that he was hunched over, protecting their baby.

Blaine pushed through to get to Kurt and he pulled his boyfriend out of his seat. Tucking him close into his side, he led him out of the room and away from the stares of the people in the room.

“Blaine.” Kurt whimpered. “I need to be sick.”

He took Kurt to the bathroom and watched as his boyfriend emptied his stomach, tears still running down his face. When he was finished, he sat back on the bathroom floor.

“How are you doing?” Blaine asked shakily, torn between being angry and concerned.

“They said horrible things, Blaine. They said our baby was disgusting... I was so scared.” Kurt sobbed.

Fear became the most prominent emotion in his eclecticism. He wrapped Kurt in his arms, rocking him gently. He placed his hands on the bump, needing to feel the baby kicking; needing to feel connected to their growing life.

“I won't let anyone hurt either of you. I love you both so much. You're so perfect to me.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone had been reluctant to let Kurt go to school after the student body had found out about the pregnancy. Kurt had received several nasty messages on Facebook which resulted in him deleting most of the people that he had on there and then making the settings private so that he only had supportive people on there. He’d been hiding the pregnancy even on Facebook and now that he had cleared his friends list he could start updating people online about the pregnancy, like Blaine had been doing from the beginning.

  
Even though nobody felt that it was safe for Kurt to be going back to school, Kurt pushed through. There were only two more weeks left and then he would be graduating. He wasn’t about to let anybody ruin that event for him. They’d been dubious about him even going up to collect his diploma but he put a stop to that idea immediately. Kurt was not someone to back down. Not even now. He pushed his fears aside, he knew the guys from glee would be willing to protect him and make sure nothing happened to him and now that the teachers knew about his condition they were more aware and looked out for him, even if they weren’t always happy about it.

The last two weeks of school were the strangest that Kurt had ever had. The halls went silent whenever he was in them and the stares he got were uncomfortable. When he’d been just ‘that gay kid’ it had seemed that hardly anyone had noticed him apart from those that bullied him. He wasn’t used to being the centre of attention and though he’d always dreamt about being a star, this was not the same kind of attention that he was receiving.

Blaine had acted more badass than Kurt had ever seen him. If anyone cut Kurt anything near a threatening look then he’d lay into them. He hadn’t beaten anyone up yet but every day he was getting closer and closer. In the last two weeks of school Blaine had been in the Principal’s office at least twice a day. Luckily even his detainments didn’t leave Kurt alone as he scarcely went anywhere without Finn and Brittany, who was more often than not accompanied by Santana.

The last two weeks passed quickly. There were tears as people said goodbye. Rachel decided to sulk because she finally realised that Kurt wouldn’t be coming to New York with her and Finn had decided that he was going to go with Puck to LA to study while helping with the pool business. Those that were juniors like Blaine were all sad to see the graduates going but were excited to be able to have more of the spotlight. Blaine had started coming to glee club and would be joining them permanently for his senior year. He’d yet to sing, he just sat there mostly and observed but though he wouldn’t admit it aloud he was actually looking forward to singing again. He hadn’t really done any since he’d been in the Warblers.

Questions had been raised about what Kurt would be doing after the summer. They all knew that by then he would be a father but everyone hoped that he would continue with studying, he hadn’t really talked to his friends about his plans. His were to study online and, where some teachers would be dubious about a student taking that path, they knew that Kurt would be good for it. Though they did worry about how he’d be able to cope with a newborn and studies. Kurt didn’t quite know how he was going to do it either but if he didn’t try then he’d never know if he’d be able to do it or not. Besides, Kurt and Blaine had a very understanding family that wanted to help them. The plan was that they’d only be in Ohio for the year that Blaine was a senior and then, once he had graduated, they would move to wherever he decided to go for College, which was looking like New York, much to Kurt's glee.

XXXX

Melissa was trying to balance talking on the telephone while she prepared an English breakfast of sausage, bacon, fried bread, eggs and beans. They were having it for brunch because it was a Saturday and she actually had the boys altogether at her house for once. Blaine and Cooper had only just gotten up and it was eleven o'clock. Kurt had been up for a few hours already but he'd spent most of that time doing his daily skin regime and rubbing cocoa butter over his bump to avoid any stretch marks.

On the phone was her mother who was arranging for the whole family to come over to Ohio for a visit. “We'll have to stay in a hotel of course. You'll give me a name of the closest one to you?” Adele said, too cheerily for someone who had just woken up, it being eight in the morning in LA.

“I'll find out from Kurt later but ma, I don't think now would be a good time to come down. Kurt's graduation is next Friday so we're going to be rushed off our feet.”

But Adele saw an opportunity. “But that's great. It means that our meeting Blaine's boyfriend for the first time will be a special occasion. We can all celebrate together.”

“Ma, he doesn't even know you yet and it's his step-brother's graduation too.”

“Nonsense dear! We're all family. I'd like to meet these people before we die.”

Melissa rolled her eyes. “You can't keep using your old age as an excuse mother.”

Every time something like this came up, Adele would play the card that she would probably be dying soon in attempts to get the things that she wanted done quicker, like finally meeting with Kurt. In truth, she was as fit as a fiddle. There was nothing wrong with her, she was probably fitter than a twenty year old but she knew she could play that cards any time that she wanted. It annoyed all her children to no end but they always gave her what she wanted in the end.

Melissa sighed “But do you really have to drag everyone?”

“Darling, when I spoke about it to your brothers they were eager to come along and their kids will be done with school for the summer as well so it made sense for us all to come.”

Melissa knew that she wasn't going to change her mother's mind; she was far too strong willed. She just hoped that Kurt was going to be ready for this.

“Okay, mother. I'll talk to Kurt and his family about it.”

“I knew that you'd see it my way. We'll come over for Thursday so that we can get to know Kurt before his graduation ceremony.”

They said their goodbyes and Melissa continued getting brunch ready. After a few minutes Blaine and Kurt came downstairs, their hair ruffled and a very happy glint in Blaine's eyes. Melissa didn't need to guess what they had been doing up there.

Kurt was dressed in his stretchy pants and an overly large t-shirt. At this point it wasn't really hiding his distended abdomen but tight clothing was starting to bother him. Blaine was just in his sweatpants, his tanned torso on display with the faint hint of an old hickey. He wasn't nervous about it, he was proud of it. He loved being marked by Kurt and vice versa. Cooper, having no shame at all just wandered down in his boxers.

They all started eating, chatting easily. Blaine was filling up Kurt's plate with more food when he saw that the boy hadn't taken much to eat. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's actions but he slowly ate everything that was on his plate.

Melissa brought up the family coming over and it was easy to see that Kurt was nervous about them meeting up like that but he accepted it with his usual grace. Blaine seemed enthusiastic to be seeing his family again and he couldn't wait for them to meet Kurt. In his excitement he didn't really see that Kurt was a little uncomfortable, Blaine could be like his brother like that sometimes. He'd realise later and probably beat himself up for it.

XXXX

Kurt had managed to survive the last week of school by the skin of his teeth. No one was violent towards him, luckily. They tended to avoid him like the plague. Instead looks were given that made Kurt feel like a disgusting bug. He pushed through. There was always a friend on by to make him feel just a little bit better and the knowledge that he was loved by so many.

Somehow, and he didn't quite know how, Kurt managed to ace all his finals and he was going to be graduating with the best possible grades. He was a little surprised that he had managed to pull it off, if he was being honest.

After their last glee club meeting ever, which had been filled with tears, songs and promises that they would never lose touch, everyone headed their separate ways. They would meet over the summer obviously but for now it was goodbye. Kurt had been a blubbering mess all through the goodbyes and had still been crying in the car on the way to Melissa's where both Kurt and Blaine's family were waiting for them. Finn was driving while Blaine helped Kurt to get rid of his tears in the back of the car.

It was difficult for Kurt to calm himself down because he was upset about not being able to see his friends every day and the fact that they were all moving on and going to college while he was staying in Lima. Also there was the fact that he was nervous because Blaine's family from LA was waiting to meet him. He hadn't really talked to Blaine about it and he knew that he would probably be fine once the initial meeting was over but for now he was scared.

Arriving at the house Blaine eagerly got out of the car, helping Kurt out as well. Then he hurried up the front path and through the front door which he left open for Kurt and Finn. The two boys followed him up the path, Kurt waddling slightly. Blaine appeared at the door looking apologetic for running off without them. Kurt just gave him a smile, showing him that he wasn't upset. He was well aware how happy Blaine was right now and he loved seeing him so overjoyed and childlike. Blaine came back to help Kurt into the house, speeding up his waddling.

Walking into the front room where everyone was sat, filling it to the brim was nerve-wracking. Everyone turned to look at them and while Kurt could draw comfort from the familiar faces that he saw, there were more unfamiliar ones in the room. He held Blaine's hand tightly.

All the adults were taking up the sofas and chairs, as well as Blaine's cousins Emily, Marie and Connor. The twins, Ashley and Sophie were colouring contentedly on the floor. Not paying attention to anything that was going on around them. Adele was sat next to Carole and it looked like they were getting along fiercely.

Carole was the first to break the silence. “How were your last day boys?”

“It was okay.” Finn shrugged.

There was an awkward pause.

“Girls, can one of you let Kurt sit down. I'm sure he could use a comfy seat.” Adele smiled warmly at the boy.

Marie was the one to give up her seat. She gave Kurt a smile as he lowered himself down slowly. Blaine sat between Kurt's legs, resting his head against Kurt's abdomen.

The introductions were made and Kurt started to relax around Blaine's family. They were all very nice and it was clear that they loved Blaine completely and Kurt was an extension of that love. It was nice not to be stared at and to be treated like a normal person. The only person that did stare a bit was Connor but it wasn't that he was staring at the obvious sign of pregnancy, he was staring at both Blaine and Kurt together and Kurt could understand why because of previous talks with Blaine.

To an outsider the gathering would probably seem like a interrogation. Questions were being thrown to and fro. There wasn't anything too stressing, Kurt knew they just wanted to get to know him better. Him as a person, and not as the guy carrying Blaine's baby. There were questions about the pregnancy, as Adele said; she wanted to make sure that everything was okay with her great-grandchild. Melissa had told her about the health scares that Kurt had had and she was a little worried about them both.

It was a great evening all around, after the official awkwardness had gone, and new family bonds were created.

XXXX

Carole was in tears at the sight of Kurt and Finn in their red graduation gowns. They stood next to each other uncomfortably as a camera snapped pictures of them. Kurt just wanted to go and get this over with and Finn felt stupid in the gown.

“Mum, can we just go already?” Finn moaned.

“High school graduation only happens once. I want you to remember this day for the rest of your lives.”

“I don't really want pictures of me while I look this huge.” Kurt complained along with Finn.

Blaine gave Kurt a smirk. “You look beautiful baby.”

Kurt glared at the boy. “You have to say that...” He muttered under his breath.

Blaine stood up from where he had been sat with Connor and, taking Kurt's hands, he moved them out into the hallway.

“Baby, you are so beautiful. You always have been and you always will. What's got you so down today?”

“This is it, Blaine. My high school graduation and I'm like this. I love this baby, Blaine, I really do, but when I thought forward to my graduation I didn't think it'd be like this.”

Blaine paused for a minute trying to get his emotions in order so that he could talk to Kurt properly.

“Are you... Are you regretting this?” Blaine asked. He glanced down at Kurt's pregnant belly which was only partially hidden by the gown.

“No! Never!” Kurt gasped. “I love our little Kicker with all I have, Blaine! You know that!”

“I know baby. I do.” Blaine tried to reassure Kurt. He hadn't really thought that Kurt had meant that but he needed to be clear on it.

“I just never imagined that this would be my life. At the start of senior year I didn't even know you and now you're my world.” Kurt said tearfully.

“Life is unpredictable and no one knows what's really going to happen. Where would be the fun in knowing everything that happens? I never thought I could have someone who loves me. I felt like I was alone and that I was hated. I hurt people just to make myself feel better. Look at me now. Look how far we've come. So what if things haven't turned out exactly as we'd planned them to go? Where I am right now is perfect and I wouldn't change anything.”

Kurt wiped at his eyes getting rid of any tears. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby. You’re going to do us all proud today.”

XXXX

When Kurt heard his name being called by principal Figgins he shakily walked up to the stage. He could feel so many eyes on him and he knew not all of them were from friends. He took a deep breath and held his head high. He was better than all of them.

“That’s my boy!” Kurt could hear his father yelling over the claps of everybody else. It reminded Kurt of the time when he had helped to win that football match in his Sophomore year. He didn’t look round to see where his family was for fear of losing the confidence that he had somehow managed to scrap together.

He shook Figgins’ hand and gave him a small and uncomfortable smile and then went and sat down next to Finn who had gone just before him.

“You okay?” Finn whispered.

Kurt gave a little nod. He had done it. He’d graduated. He felt his little Kicker give him a nudge, almost as if the baby was telling him ‘well done’. His smile became more comfortable and he allowed himself to relax. Finally he met the eyes of his family. Burt, Carole and Blaine all had tears in their eyes and they looked so proud. Kurt gave them a smile and Blaine blew him a kiss making him blush.

“I give you the graduated class of 2012!” Figgins’ announced.

Hats flew into the air and cheers filled the room. As the hats fell to the floor people were hugging each other tightly, saying their final goodbyes. In the middle of all the rest of the people the New Directions’ graduates found each other and gathered in a group hug. For them this wasn’t a goodbye because they knew that they would always be a family.

XXXX

The week after graduation, Blaine’s family had all gone back to LA and summer break had officially started. Kurt was spending a lot of time reading books on raising a baby and labour. There wasn’t much material surrounding Mpreg but Blaine’s uncle Robert had found him stuff to look at. Blaine had already done most of the reading on the subject so that he had been prepared for anything and so he found himself very bored. He spent most of his time sat in front of the television. Occasionally Nick, Jeff, Wes or David would come over for a visit or he went out with them but they were all very busy with their own stuff and he couldn’t expect them to keep him entertained for the whole summer. Then Burt came up with an idea.

“How about you come and work in the garage for me?” Burt asked. “I could use the staff and you certainly need something to keep yourself occupied.”

“I know nothing about cars. I don’t even have a licence.” Blaine’s father had never gotten him a licence and that was why he always relied on Kurt or Finn to drive him around. He did want to learn to drive so that he could drive instead of Kurt and then when the baby arrived he’d be able to drive both of them around.

“Well then. Let’s get you a licence and I will teach you to drive. And I’ll teach you how to fix up a car. You’re gonna need a job if you plan on taking care of my grandbaby.”

Blaine saw what Burt was doing. He was helping Blaine to get himself secure so that he’d be able to provide for his family. It was the one thing he'd been worried about. He'd never had a job before and he was doubtful that many people would even think of employing him, not with the way he dressed or his attitude. Sure it had gotten better since being with Kurt but he knew that he could still get defensive easily.

Burt was such an amazing person. He should probably hate Blaine and yet he didn't. He was putting faith in him and was believing in him when very little other people did. He knew that Burt always said that the good attributes Kurt got from his mother and though Blaine had never known Kurt's mother, he'd call Burt on that one. Kurt was very much like his father. The both of them were so welcoming and kind. It had just been the two of them for so long but they had no qualms about expanding their family and allowing other people to join. They were truly the most decent people on the planet.

Blaine didn't even need to think about his answer. “Thank you Burt. I won't let you down.”

He said it so assuredly that Burt knew Blaine would do whatever it took and he knew that he would have no regret hiring him.

“Alright then. Let's get you to the garage. There's no time like the present to start learning.”

Burt patted Blaine on the shoulder. It was the kind of pat that a father might give his son if he were proud of him. Blaine had never received anything like that from his father. Not unless you counted a fist to the gut. In a way he kind of felt like Burt's son, probably just as much as Finn did. They'd be related one day, when Blaine would be able to call Burt his father-in-law.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Blaine had been working at Hummel Tires and Lube for a month now and he had to admit that he loved it. He felt so responsible, like an adult. The first week he had mainly trailed Burt around, watching him as he worked. He dealt with the customer’s, pumping their gas and being on the till. He’d been surprised that Burt had let him get so close to the customers. He didn’t have the best track record with people, if they annoyed him he didn’t exactly deal with that in the best way. Burt trusting him with that job made him try his hardest not to screw it up. He was learning the art of patience, something he had seriously lacked in the past. Burt had commented that it was a good thing that he was learning it here and now because babies took a lot of patience.

At the shop Blaine and Finn spent a lot of time together because Finn was trying to get as much money together as he could for his move to LA with Puck. Blaine had never imagined that he would ever be friends with Finn Hudson. Never in a million years. He was a football player and most of them were obnoxious assholes in Blaine's opinion. But they had gained a new respect for each other. Being protective over Kurt had really brought them together, almost like they were brothers themselves. Sure Finn could be stupid sometimes but there were also times when he could be so smart. It also helped that he was as funny as hell, even when he wasn’t trying to be.

After two weeks of working in the garage Burt had started letting him do work on cars. It was kinda cool observing Burt in his natural habitat, if you would. Burt seemed so at home among cars. There was no doubt that Burt was good at his job and that quality, as well as the good prices was why Burt’s place was doing so well. It wasn’t a gold mine but they were making a comfortable amount of money.

Kurt occasionally came into the garage but he holed himself up in the office doing the books for his father because that wasn’t one of Burt’s strong points. Kurt had been doing the books for that place for as long as either of them could remember. It was nice on the days when Kurt came in because they got to have lunch together and they would mull over ideas about what to get for the baby, baby names and just how close the due date was now. There was only ten weeks to go. They were both excited and terrified. Honestly, they weren’t quite ready for the baby to come yet and they both hoped that by the time the baby actually arrived they would be a bit more prepared.

XXXX

Blaine was helping Finn to change a tire on a jeep that had just come in when Burt came up to him with an envelope.

“Have you got this one Finn? I gotta talk to Blaine.”

Finn just gave a nod and Blaine followed Burt back into the office, his curosity peaked. They sat down and Blaine began to wonder what this was about.

“So Blaine, how are you finding working here?”

“It’s great. I love it.” Blaine answered nervously.

Burt chuckled. “You don’t have to nervous. I’m proud of the work that you’ve been doing here. I hope you can keep it up.”

Blaine relaxed and smiled at the older man. “I promise.”

“Good, good. Well I guess it’s time that you got your first pay check. You earned this kid. Don’t spend it all at once; remember you have a baby on the way.”

Blaine took the envelope and opened it to see his pay check. His eyes widen at the amount he was being paid. He’d never been given that much money. He felt a sense of pride while looking at it too. He had earned this. He had worked hard for this. He wasn’t going to be stupid about spending it either. Blaine and Kurt had planned what he was going to do with his pay checks. Some money would go into a savings account so that he had something for when he went off to college. Then some would be left for Blaine to spend however he saw fit. Most of the money in the pay checks, Blaine had decided would be going on the baby. He knew that their parents wanted him to save as much as possible so that he could support his family when they went off to college and didn’t have the safety net of their parents to help them but he wanted to start that now. He didn’t want to have to be relying on them; he wanted to be a proper father right from the start. If he or Kurt needed their help then they knew they could go them but he wanted them to try for themselves first.

XXXX

Burt let Blaine leave early after their talk and when Blaine got home, he immediately sought out Kurt to show him. He’d noticed that Kurt was beginning to get stressed that they’d yet to get anything ready for the baby and he was wondering if it was to do with nesting that pregnant people went through just before they had the baby, he had read about it on a pregnancy website. He didn’t know if it was too early for Kurt to be feeling like that but it seemed very similar.

“Hey B. Did you have a good day?” Kurt asked, looking up from the book that he had in his lap.

Blaine grinned at Kurt and went to sit next to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I got my first pay check today.”

“Oh, honey! I’m so proud of you!”

“This means we can start getting stuff ready for the baby. I was thinking maybe today we could go to the mall and browse for some stuff. What do you think?” It was clear that Blaine was giddy with excitement.

“I love the mall.” Kurt giggled in reply.

Blaine leaned towards Kurt and kissed him eagerly. He was so happy right now and he couldn’t seem to contain it. He wanted the world to know. He wanted to celebrate with his perfect boyfriend, and if he played his cards right, that could take place later.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smack on his shoulder. “I know that look.”

“I was just thinking that maybe you’d like to celebrate tonight, if you know what I mean.” Sex was what meant Blaine meant.

“Only if you play your cards right.” Kurt teased.

Blaine kissed Kurt again. He couldn’t help himself. Kurt had very kissable lips and Blaine was feeling so good right now.

“You up for some baby talk?” Kurt said, turning serious.

Blaine settled himself down, ready to talk about anything to do with the baby. He loved talking about the baby. “Of course.”

Kurt loved that Blaine was so willing to sit down and talk about things with him. It made life so much easier for Kurt and it made sure that neither of them did something that the other wasn’t too sure of. Kurt hoped that they could always be like that.

“Carole helped me to make a list of things that we’ll definitely need for when the baby comes and then the optional things. We’ve got a lot to buy. We have to furnish the nursery room here, which was the old study. I talked to dad about it today and he agreed that we could use it. We’ll also need some stuff for when we stay the odd weekend with your mum. We’ll need a crib or at least a travel cot for our room there and a highchair for when our little Kicker gets a bit older. We can do the diaper changing on a mat on the floor so we don’t need to worry about a changing table though we should get one for here. I was thinking about getting clothes and bibs, that kind of thing, to stay at your mother’s but I figured to make it cheaper we could just pack a bag like we would for ourselves. Are you with me so far?” Kurt asked, turning to Blaine who looked a little lost.

Most of what Kurt had said had left Blaine a bit stunned as he realised all the things they were going to need. He looked over the lists that Kurt had given him and there was so much stuff on them, some of the things, Blaine didn’t even know what they were. He’d definitely be following Kurt’s initiative when it came to these things.

“So we just buy the things on the lists and we’ll be prepared?”

“And we have to decorate the nursery here. I’m not quite sure how I want it yet though. We’ll have to go gender neutral because we don’t know if this Kicker is a boy or a girl but I want the room to be perfect.” Kurt had a thing for interior designing and he didn’t want just any old thing for his baby.

“You won’t be doing any of the decorating.” Blaine reminded him.

Kurt rubbed his bump absentmindedly as he nodded in understanding. “Honestly, I don’t think I’d have the energy to even attempt it, though Carole and I started getting the stuff out of the study. We’ve left the furniture for you, dad or Finn to move though. That furniture needs to go before we get any for the baby otherwise we’ll have nowhere to put it.”

Blaine would have liked to have said that he was keeping up with everything that Kurt was saying but it would have been a lie. Kurt constantly amazed him like that. He always seemed to have a plan of action that Blaine could rely on.

“Well I guess we could start moving the furniture out of there tomorrow. Me and Finn can get to it, maybe I'll even convince my brother to help.” Blaine knew that was the right thing to say because Kurt grinned.

“Excellent. After the weekend I'll probably have decided what I want to for the nursery design and then we can go to the hardware store and pick up what we'll need. I'll ask dad to do most of the DIY. I do not trust you with a hammer or a paint brush for that matter. I want this nursery to be perfect!”

Blaine pretended to be put out. “Thanks for the vote of confidence Kurt.”

“I didn't mean-”

“I know baby.” Blaine chuckled. “I was just messing with you.”

Kurt jabbed him in the ribs and gave him a glare. Blaine just continued to laugh, Kurt had hardly hurt him.

“So, baby shopping?” He asked, getting up and offering Kurt a hand.

“Baby shopping.” Kurt agreed, taking Blaine's hand and using it to pull himself up. He wasn't ready to admit that he needed the help up just yet.

XXXX

Baby stores, Blaine decided, were terrifying. There was so much stuff, half of it Blaine didn't even know what they were. Looking around at all the products and the prices of those products scared Blaine silly. Babies were so tiny, how could it be that they needed so much stuff and were so expensive. A further scary thing about the baby store was the amount of screaming kids there were around. Parents, mostly mothers, Blaine observed, seemed so tired. There was one mother that was trying to keep four children under control, all of them under the age of five, two of them being twins sat bawling their eyes out in a double pram. Blaine couldn't understand how someone could want so many kids at once, though if that mother could handle it, kudos to her. He was only having one and he was scared and worried that he wouldn't be able to cope and he doubted that he and kurt would be having another any time soon. That was something for way, way into the future.

“You're thinking too hard over there Mister.” Kurt said, tugging on his arm a little. “You okay?”

Blaine knew that question actually meant _'Are you freaking out?'._ Sure he was scared but he loved Kurt and this baby and he knew that together they would be able to handle this baby, just as long as it was the one.

“We're not having twins are we?” Blaine blurted out like an idiot.

Kurt looked at him weirdly. “What are you on about?” Then he looked upset. “Wait, do you think I look so big that it'd be twins?”

“No, no, no! Of course not. You look perfect. I was just making sure. C'mon, let's go look at stuff.”

They ended up spending three hours looking around at all the stuff and they did manage to buy some stuff for the baby. They got the basic things like onesies, bibs, little hats, mittens and socks, all of them being gender neutral. There was a bit of confusion when Kurt asked Blaine to find the muslins because Blaine had never heard of them and had no idea what they were. Blaine had asked one of the customer assistants, a girl at around the same age as him who was shamelessly flirting, which Blaine thought was stupid because he was a teenage guy in a baby store. If they didn't think 'gay' straight away surely they would think he was with some girl that he'd got pregnant. It was safe to say that Blaine got away from her as quickly as possible.

They bought the things that they would need like bottles, sterilising equipment and even some nappies. Then they brought some things that they wouldn't need yet like toys and teddies. That was all Blaine, he couldn't resist even though Kurt had told him the baby wouldn’t really be interested in any toys at first. Kurt had also found a bassinet travel cot that would be perfect for when they stayed the odd weekend with Cooper and Melissa. Kurt got really emotional imagining their baby sleeping peacefully in it so Blaine had to buy it there and then.

True to their word they only browsed at the furniture they'd need for the nursery. There was no point buying yet when they had nowhere to put it. It had been difficult to drag Kurt away but he gave him the promise that they would come back soon.

XXXX

That evening Blaine spent his time with Burt, Cooper and Finn watching a football match on the television, discussing the game plan for tomorrow. Everyone was willing to help Blaine shove around furniture so that they could start getting ready for the arrival. Melissa, Carole and Kurt were cooing over the things that Kurt and Blaine had brought earlier in the day.

“Not long left now.” Melissa said excitedly. “I can't wait to meet the little one.”

“Ten weeks to go.” Kurt said, his voice held excitement and a little worry.

“Wait, dude, isn't that in September?” Finn asked.

“Yep. Kicker is due mid-September.”

Finn had a genuine look of upset on his face. “But, I won't be here.”

The room went quiet. Everyone knew that Finn was looking forward to the baby's arrival and he had wanted to be one of the first people that Kicker would know, it was his right as an uncle, he'd said. But there was little they could do about it. Finn had to go to school and it wasn't like they could change the due date of the baby and none of them wanted to hurry the baby along even if they could.

“Well Kurt's going to have surgery to deliver the baby and those things can be planned. Kurt can talk to his doctor about a date near his due date that the baby can be delivered on and you can come back for a couple of days around that time.” Carole said.

“But what if the baby comes earlier than that and I miss it anyway. It's not fair.”

Kurt beckoned Finn over to him, he was way too comfy where he was sat and he wasn't very good at getting up from the position he was in anyway. Finn sat down next to him looking disappointed.

“I promise I will hold on to this baby for as long as I can so that you can be here for it. I can't promise that Kicker won't come early but I will make sure I avoid anything stressful, or anything that can bring on labour.” Kurt vowed to Finn because, honestly, he wanted his brother to be there.

“Sucks for you Blaine! Sex can bring on labour!” Cooper roared with laughter.

“Cooper!” Blaine turned to hit his brother.

Everyone watched as Cooper started running away from Blaine's fists and Blaine following him closely.

“Thanks, dude.” Finn said quietly.

Kurt gave Finn a smile. “No problem. Just stop calling me dude.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

Kurt didn’t end up making a decision about the nursery till about two weeks after the room had been cleared out. No one seemed to understand that he wanted this room to be absolutely perfect. It couldn’t just be thrown together, it had to be planned and thought about, this was going to be _their baby’s room_. No child of Kurt Hummel would have anything less than the best. He'd make sure of it.

Kurt would often just go and sit in the room, sometimes for hours just looking for some inspiration. The only thing that was left in the room was an old rocking chair that had been his mothers. She had used it when Kurt himself was a baby and so it was fitting that Kurt should use it for his little one. Kurt would sit in the chair, rocking forward and backwards gently, musing over the possibilities. He had his sketchbook with him and when an idea struck him he would quickly draw it. There were a few different designs in the book now and he knew that the perfect one would be a combination of all of them.

“I think I’ve got it!” Kurt said excitedly, after about a week of his behaviour.

Blaine was curious as to what Kurt thought was the perfect nursery. In fact everyone was interested to know. Kurt showed Blaine before anybody else because he wanted to give him the chance to veto anything that Kurt had decided on, though everyone knew that the chances of that were slim to none and they were proved right when Blaine declared the plan perfect.

Burt and Kurt went to the hardware store to get the paint and other supplies that they would need, while Blaine stayed with Finn at the garage. Burt was the best person to talk to when it came to DIY because he had all the skills of a handy man. They managed to get everything they needed but it was very costly. Kurt had forgotten to factor in the cost of his perfect nursery. To save his son getting upset, Burt paid for everything claiming that, that was his gift to the baby.

Kurt insisted on doing the majority of the painting as there wasn’t much else that he could actually help with. Everyone agreed as long as he didn’t try to reach anything that was out of his reach. Kurt spent nearly a whole day in the room with the door closed so no one could see what he was doing in there but the window was open to allow the paint fumes to leave and a light breeze to enter. When he’d finally finished he allowed people to come in and see the finished walls.

The walls were painted in a creamy yellow colour with a white border dividing the top of the wall from the bottom. In the border were little black music notes that were all individually painted by hand. It was beautiful and meant so much because of the significance of music for both Blaine and Kurt, and they knew they’d bring up this baby with music in its life.

After the paint had dried, Burt put up shelves on the walls and laid a new and fresh carpet down which was lilac in colour. When Kurt looked in on the room after Burt was finished he sobbed. Kurt did a lot of crying after every stage of making up the nursery. Blaine was getting used to Kurt coming to find him and nuzzling against him, his face wet with tears. He found it adorable that Kurt was feeling so emotional about it. What he wasn’t going to admit was that he was feeling emotional about it too, though not to the point that he was crying.

XXXX

Blaine had avoided the courts and his father as much as possible, only doing as much as was needed from him. He got the news that his father had been found guilty from his mother but he honestly didn’t know how to feel about it. He didn’t know if there was a right way or a wrong way to feel. When Melissa asked him if he wanted to go to the sentencing he knew that he definitely didn’t want to go, not even to see his father for one last time. Melissa and Cooper went but when they tried to tell him how many years the man had got Blaine refused to listen. He didn’t want to know. What’s done, was done and all he wanted to do was move on from it.

He spent a lot of his time in the garage with Burt; they had started building a car together, just for fun. They were both enjoying their time together and it felt very much like father and son time. Burt was the kind of father that every boy deserved and Blaine felt so privileged knowing that he’d been taken under the wing of such a great man.

Burt taught Blaine so much about cars and he was quickly getting more involved with the fixing of cars that were brought in. He’d only been working there six weeks. Helping the customers made Blaine more confident and not the cocky kind of confidence that he had before, which had only appeared when he’d put others down. No this confidence grew stronger when he knew that he had helped someone or when a little old man thanked him for helping him fill up their car with gas.

“That’s how you become a man. All this ‘being macho’ don’t count for much in the real world. I was a cool guy back in high school but I wasn’t the nicest person. I had to change to be the man I am today.” Burt told Blaine.

The guy that Burt had been back in high school hadn’t been particularly bad, not by a long shot, but like Blaine and Kurt knew, in high school, Burt had used the words ‘fag’ and ‘fairy’ when other guys on the football team showed weakness. He had really changed from those days. Heck, he was now a Congressman that campaigned for gay rights and marriage equality. In Blaine’s eyes he was the perfect kind of guy.

Another thing that Burt was great at was making sure everyone felt equal and included. It was clear that Burt had more in common with Finn and Blaine but he always made sure to do something with Kurt as well. They had their special father and son times when it would be no one except those two. Seeing Burt and Kurt together was something beautiful. They had so much love for one another, probably because it had been the two of them for so long and they had had to learn how to live without Kurt’s mother. Their relationship was amazing.

Blaine hoped that he could become something like the man that Burt was now. He was respected, well liked and appreciated by most who knew him, and those that he didn’t get along with were normally people that had a problem with Kurt. He didn’t ever stand for people insulting the people he cared about. Yes, Blaine was sure that if he could even be half the man that Burt was then he would be happy with his life.

XXXX

Kurt was walking towards his bedroom after having been downstairs to grab a snack to ease the grumbling of his stomach. He'd just made it to the top of the stairs, nibbling on an apple, when he heard a thump coming from Finn's room, swiftly followed by a curse word. Knocking lightly on Finn's door he peered his head inside to see Finn struggling with his suitcase and some boxes.

“Need any help?” Kurt asked.

Finn nodded at him, looking a little upset. “I don't know what I'm supposed to be packing. What if I leave something here and then realise that I need it in LA?”

“Then you can ask us to send it to you, it won't be a problem.” Kurt said gently as he made his way inside Finn's room and found an empty space on his bed, that was piled with his stuff, to sit down.

He had a feeling that the frustration Finn was feeling wasn't just from the packing and he wanted to be here for Finn and to help him talk through it. He knew that his brother had to be feeling nervous about the move. He would be alone and without his family to help him through things and he'd be so far away from them, it wasn't like he was going to be in the next state. Finn had also broken things of with Rachel, not because he wanted to but because he thought that it wasn't fair for her to be attached to someone that would be so far away from her, her being in New York and him in Los Angeles.

“Kurt?” Finn said, his voice was small and his eyes were on the ground. “I don't want to go. I'm going to miss everything!”

“It's okay to be afraid, Finn. Everything is going to be changing. But you being away doesn't mean you're going to miss everything. Far from it.”

There were tears in Finn's eyes and it was weird for Kurt to see Finn like this. He'd always looked at Finn as if he were some kind of superman, walking down the hallways of McKinley in that Letterman jacket.

“I'm going to miss everything with my little niece or nephew. Even if I'm here when they're born I'm going to miss everything else. What if when I come back they don't even recognise me?”

Kurt let out a choked laugh as his own eyes started watering with tears. “Do you really think that Kicker won't know all about their uncle Finn? You're going to be their favourite uncle, just don't tell Cooper I said that. I will make sure that we Skype regularly so that you can see the baby and talk to them so they will know who you are, please don't think that I won't make sure of it.”

Finn gave a sniff and used his arm to wipe at his teary eyes. “You'd really do that for me?”

“It's not just for you. It's not like I want you gone either.” Kurt said, giving his step-brother a smile.

They sat quietly for a moment, gathering their emotions.

“Dude, how come you never found out whether the baby is gonna be a boy or a girl?” Finn said out of the blue.

“I don't care about gender. As long as this little one is healthy I'll be happy.”

“Cool. I'll love it either way.” Finn assured.

“I know you will.”

Their heavy conversations ended and they focused on lighter topics. Kurt helped Finn to pack up some of his things, helping the taller teen to decide what he really would need when he moved to LA and what he could get away with leaving behind. With both of them working together they made quick work of it and after a while they had all the things that Finn would be taking with him stood next to the door for when he would finally be moving, which wasn't far away now.

XXXX

Breakfast time was always an active time at the Hudmel household, especially since Kurt's pregnancy had been discovered and Blaine had moved in. There was a constant flow of people coming in and out of the door, the toaster was always in use the and kettle was always having the switch flicked, keeping the coffee coming to the sleepy people that gathered round the table.

Blaine was chomping on his cereal when Burt announced that he had booked Blaine's driving test for the next day. Blaine spluttered on the cereal that he had in his mouth. He was not ready for this. Seeing Burt so calm across the table while he was panicking wasn't really helping either. He knew he was going to fail a driving test, he'd only really just started to learn how to drive. He didn't want to let Burt down.

“I don't think I'm ready for that.” remarked Blaine.

“Of course you are!” Burt's gruff voice sounded loudly. “I wouldn't book your test if I didn't think that you were ready, kiddo.”

They didn't say anymore on the matter and Kurt could see that Blaine was worrying about it. He wouldn't say out loud that he was. He'd just sit in silence judging himself.

Burt and Carole left for work and after his second helping of food, Finn departed for Puck's house to go over plans for their move to LA. Kurt watched Blaine as he idly pushed his remaining cereal round the bowl, having stopped eating after Burt's announcement.

“Baby, you need to relax. You got this, I know you do.” Kurt tried to reassure Blaine.

“And what if I completely mess it up? It'll be a waste of your dad's time and money.”

“You can always retake it, but I don't think you'll need to. My dad wouldn't have set this up if he didn't think you were ready, just like he said.”

Blaine remained quiet. He still doubted himself but he didn't want to stress Kurt out so he would keep it to himself. Kurt however, knew Blaine well enough to know what he was doing.

“If you're interested we could head upstairs. I know the perfect way to help you _relax_...”

The look that Kurt gave him made Blaine feel very hot and he was more than interested in whatever Kurt had to offer him. He watched as Kurt got up from his chair and headed towards their bedroom. Blaine followed him like an obedient puppy which left Kurt smirking.

When they got into their bedroom Blaine closed and locked the door, just in case. As soon as he turned back round Kurt had his hand's at Blaine's belt buckle, loosening it so that he could yank down Blaine's pants. Blaine's already half-hard cock was revealed and Kurt wrapped his hand gently around it, stroking it. Blaine started getting harder until he was fully erect and panting.

Kurt gently dropped down to his knees and took the head of Blaine's cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue around the tip, teasing him. Blaine's head fell back against the door with a thump, his eyes closed as he felt the wet heat of Kurt's mouth around him. He came undone as Kurt took more of his length, his tongue working wonders. Blaine couldn't help but thrust slightly, his hips moving instinctively. He heard Kurt gag a little so he tried to hold his hips in one place, not wanting to choke Kurt.

Blaine's hands were in Kurt's soft hair, pulling at it lightly, needing something to hold onto as he felt the familiar feeling that let him know that he would be finished soon.

“ _Kurt...”_ Blaine warned him wanting to give his boyfriend the opportunity to pull away when he came.

Kurt continued with renewed vigour, knowing what was coming. Blaine's moans were getting louder and he was thrusting even more. Then the build up was too much and he came, it hit the back of Kurt's throat and he swallowed it greedily. He leant away from Blaine, watching as Blaine breathed in and out heavily. He was certainly relaxed now. He looked down with heavy eyes to see Kurt smirking at him.

“You're really too good to me.” Blaine's voice was full of love. “Let me take care of you now.”

Kurt blushed. “There's no need. I'm good.”

He'd came at the same time as Blaine. It was easy to turn him on right now and with all the noises that Blaine had been making he hadn't needed any help at all.

Kurt held out his hands so that Blaine could help him off of the floor. “Post-orgasm snuggles?”

“Post-orgasm snuggles.” Blaine agreed.

XXXX

Blaine burst through the front door and hurried into the living room where everyone had been waiting for him to get back from his driving test. All eyes rested on him. They looked nervous waiting for him to speak.

“Well kid? I'm not getting any younger.” Burt pressed.

“I passed.” Blaine burst out. “I did it!”

Kurt flew into his arms, wrapping his arms around him and peppering his face with small kisses. “I'm so proud of you honey.”

Stepping back, Kurt allowed others to congratulate Blaine, watching him get emotional as he witnessed just how much love and support he got from their families. He was always surprised when people showed him that they loved him and Kurt wondered if his boyfriend would ever realise that he was worthy of it.

“It's a good job that you did pass because I already got you a present.” Burt chuckled.

“What? You don't need to get me anything, like ever. You've already done so much for me!”

Burt just shrugged off his comment. “Well I was thinking you'd need a car so you could drive your family around. The one we've been working on together? It's yours.”

Burt handed the key to Blaine who now had tears in his eyes. He looked down at the car key which had two key-rings on it. One was for Hummel Tires & Lube and the other was the sonogram picture of their baby. Blaine clutched it close to his heart.

“Thank you so much. I love all you guys.” His voice was shaky but he managed to keep any tears from falling.

“Let's go out to celebrate! We'll eat out at Breadstix. My treat!” Melissa said cheerfully. “Blaine, you could drive Kurt, Finn and Cooper, if you'd like?”

Blaine nodded, a grin on his face.

“I call shotgun!” Cooper announced loudly.

Blaine halted that idea straight away. “Kurt's up front. You can sit in the back.”

Cooper complained the entire drive to the restaurant and all Blaine could do was smile smugly, casting the occasional glance at Kurt, sat in the seat next to him stroking his bump absent-mindedly.

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay at home?” Burt asked as Carole was pushing him towards the car.

It was Carole’s sister’s birthday so she and Burt were heading to Columbus for a long weekend, leaving Kurt, Finn and Blaine alone at the house, with the occasional pop-in from Melissa and Cooper to make sure they hadn’t killed themselves. Finn hadn’t wanted to go, preferring to stay home with Kurt and Blaine because he said that his aunt was boring. Burt and Carole had been dubious about leaving with only four weeks left till Kurt’s due date, or until ‘detonation day’, as Finn called it. They knew there was a risk of the baby arriving early because it was a male pregnancy and they never seemed to go right to term. It was Carole that had to convinced Burt that while there was a possibility of the baby coming early, a month early was unusual, and as long as Kurt took things easy there probably wouldn’t be any appearance while they were away. Burt had been convinced but only just. He didn’t want Kurt to be left in the hands of two other teenage boys if his labour did begin because they’d have no idea what to do. Melissa and Cooper had reassured him that they would be around to check in on the boys and it eased his worry  by a small margin

“We’ll be okay here dad. Stop worrying.” Kurt said.

He, Blaine and Finn were stood on the pavement outside the house getting ready to bid Carole and Burt goodbye. Blaine had his arm around Kurt’s waist, his thumb gently rubbing across the area of Kurt’s abdomen that the baby was kicking. He looked to Burt and tried to reassure him with no words that nothing bad would happen to Kurt while they were away. Though he trusted Blaine explicitly, Burt still worried about his son. That's why before he got into the drivers side of the car he cast one last look to Melissa. He hoped that from his look she understood that he was seriously worried about them being alone.

Melissa understood how nervous Burt and Carole could be about leaving the boys alone. Kurt was in a vulnerable state, Finn wasn't always the brightest spark and Blaine sometimes had the tendency to do stupid things before thinking it through. Even if he was getting better at not doing that.

The boys were actually excited to be home without Burt and Carole there. It wasn't like they were going to do anything to get into trouble. There would be no wild parties, alcohol or drugs. No, it would be cool to just hang out with each other and actually be responsible. Even though the baby was coming soon Kurt and Blaine had never really had anything that they had to be responsible for and with the impending birth and responsibility about to smack them in the face they wanted to at least experience it before it was thrust upon them.

They all waved off Burt and Carole until the car turned the corner and out of the street they lived on.

“Right boys, this is your chance to prove to everyone including yourselves, that you can handle this. Carole said that you've never been home alone before. You know where I am if you need me. Don't worry about bothering me, if there is anything you're not sure about then come to me. You all got that?”

All the boys nodded.

“Alright, I'll see you later. Look after each other.” Melissa warned and then left the boys standing outside their house as she and Cooper left them to their own devices.

XXXX

After the boys had been left alone, Finn immediately went up to his room to play on his Xbox, muttering something about a tournament he was late for, no doubt Puckerman was waiting for him to get online. Kurt and Blaine made their way inside. Neither of them really knew what to do now so they just went in and sat down on the sofa, Kurt snuggling into Blaine's side, one of his favourite places to be.

“I'd been looking forward to this and now I don't know what to do with myself.” Kurt gave a little laugh. “It's most kids dream to be left alone in the house. But we have to be all adult and responsible.” Kurt wrinkled his nose a little.

“I spent a lot of time home alone and even when my dad was there, I kinda wished that he wasn't.” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt tensed in Blaine's arms. It was so rare for Blaine to talk about that part of his life that when he let little bits of information slip, Kurt never really knew what to do or say. He couldn't put himself in Blaine's shoes and comforting him seemed so little but that was all he could do.

But before Kurt could decide on anything the moment had passed. Blaine had gotten distracted by their baby, kicking away inside Kurt. The past few days had seen their baby more active than ever. Kurt was up half the night, while Blaine slept peacefully beside him. He'd listen to Blaine's small snores and just stare up at the ceiling, waiting for Kicker to calm down and for sleep to finally claim him. He couldn't be annoyed by it though, even if he was getting severely sleep deprived. It was their baby letting him know that he or she was there and the feeling was too magical to be a negative thing.

“So, what do you want to do while Burt and Carole are away? We can do whatever you want, though I'm drawing the line at a house party.” Blaine chuckled, his fingertips still tracing over Kurt's bump.

Kurt thought for a moment, relishing the ticklish feeling of Blaine's fingers on him. “Can we go on a double date with Nick and Jeff? I feel like we've not seen them in ages and I want to ask them about being god parents.”

“Umm, yeah we can do that.” Blaine said, but he had hesitation in his voice.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go out on the double date. It was true they hadn't seen each other in ages and he was really missing his friends, despite how busy he and Kurt had been. No, he was more worried about that fact that he wouldn't have the protection of their families when it came to Kurt. Once the people in the school had found out, the news of a male pregnancy spread throughout Lima and was even reaching Westerville, no doubt it was spreading even further than that. When they went out with Burt, Carole, Melissa or even Cooper, while people stared at Kurt, often with disgusted looks on their faces, they never approached them because they knew better. People might not be the same when it came to Blaine or Nick or Jeff. They'd probably be very different and he didn't want to take the risk that they might do something to harm Kurt.

Blaine knew he'd have to bury his fears slightly because if he denied Kurt and made him stay inside the entire long weekend then he knew that he would be dealing with a very pissed off and pregnant Kurt, and that particular kind of Kurt was pretty terrifying. Besides the grin that Kurt was giving him now made him sure that he had made the right choice. He'd just have to make sure that Nick and Jeff were wary while they were out.

XXXX

They arranged to go on the date that evening, Nick and Jeff had insisted that they all get together as soon as possible. They drove down from Westerville to Lima, agreeing to have dinner at Breadstix, more for Blaine's peace of mind than anything else. He knew the staff there and they had all been accepting of him and Kurt.

The two couples met in the parking lot. As soon as Jeff saw Kurt he started 'ooo-ing' and 'aww-ing' over how big Kurt had gotten and how his skin seemed to still have a glow about him. Nick and Blaine just rolled their eyes while Kurt happily answered all of Jeff's questions about his pregnancy.

Entering Breadstix, some eyes did turn to look at the group, most of their gazes zeroing in on Kurt. Blaine hurriedly settled them into a booth that the waitress, with a name tag reading Courtney, had showed them to. She was a familiar face, having often served them when they came in. She was a teen mother herself, being nineteen and having a two year old to look after. It was because of that that she sympathised with Kurt and Blaine, knowing it wasn't easy and they had it even worse than she did. That was why she was always happy to serve them whenever they came in.

Courtney left them to decide what they wanted to eat, Nick and Jeff looking through the menus and Kurt and Blaine opting for their usual. Five minutes later Courtney returned, taking their orders, a small grin on her face when she guessed Blaine and Kurt's before they'd even told her. She dropped off their drinks and then went to serve other tables as their meals were being cooked.

“I think I'm going to go to the toilet before the food comes. Kicker is pressing on my bladder right now.” Kurt said starting to ease himself out of the booth.

Blaine was about to get up to go with Kurt, not needing the toilet but desperately wanting to make sure that nothing happened to him while he was there. However, Jeff beat him to the punch.

“Could I come with you? The drive was long and I had a lot of fizz.”

The two boys headed off together, Jeff shooting Blaine a wink.

“It must be hard trying to keep Kurt safe all the time.” Nick gathered.

Blaine nodded. “Anything and everything could be a danger. I know I sound paranoid but it's true. People in Ohio can be cruel.”

“It's not for much longer, though. The baby's debut is nearly here.”

Blaine smiled, anyone could tell that he was excited to become a dad and no one had any doubts that he would be a great one.

Jeff and Kurt returned to the table just as the food was served. They ate while chatting about things ranging from the baby, to school and the rest of their plans for the summer. It wasn't until dessert that Kurt brought up what they wanted to ask their friends.

“So, Blaine and I have done a lot of thinking about when the baby is born and the kind of people that we want in our baby's life. Role models and such.”

Blaine took over from Kurt. “And we decided that even though we're not at all religious we'd still like out baby to be christened, just like we were when we were babies. And we wanted god parents that would love our baby unconditionally and would be willing to take on the responsibility of a role model, not so much in a religious sense, but you know what I mean.”

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand that was sat on the table. “We were wondering if you two wouldn't mind being our baby's god fathers?”

Nick and Jeff's eyes both widen comically but the bright grins on their faces told Blaine and Kurt what their answer would be. Jeff let out a little squeal, bouncing in his seat. Nick was much calmer than his boyfriend but it was easy to see that he was just as happy about the idea.

“Of course! Of course! I already feel so connected to your baby. They were conceived at my house!” He ignored the blushes that Kurt and Blaine omitted. “I'm going to be the best god father ever!”

“We'd never doubt you for a second.” Kurt said, his skin still tinged red from his blush.

“We are both delighted to accept.” Nick said. “We won't let you down.”

Blaine grinned at his two friends, he really couldn't ask for anything better. Life was great.

XXXX

The doorbell rang as Finn, Blaine and Kurt were eating their breakfast. All three of them were tired from having stayed up late the night before watching scary movies and eating a ton of popcorn.

Kurt who was fully dressed, compared to the other two boys that were still in the clothes that they wore to bed, got up from the table to go and answer the door, wondering who it could be at that time in the morning. Melissa and Cooper had keys so it couldn't be them. Opening the door he was met by a delivery guy.

The guy was middle aged, over weight and balding and you could tell that he really hated his job. He cast an eye over Kurt's pregnant bulge before cringing a little and shoving a clipboard at Kurt. Kurt signed it and hastily gave it back to the man, wanting him to be gone as soon as possible. The man and his colleague unloaded all of the boxes onto the path in the front yard before getting back into their van and driving off.

Kurt stared out at all the big, heavy boxes in the garden before calling to Blaine and Finn to get dressed and meet him out there. There was no way he was even going to try to lift any of those boxes. Not that either Blaine or Finn would let him risk it but he wasn't stupid.

Five minutes later Blaine and Finn came out to the front garden and looked upon the boxes there.

“Is this the stuff for the nursery? How come the delivery guys didn't bring it inside?” Blaine asked.

“I think they might have had a problem with me.” Kurt said his voice small.

Blaine felt anger well up inside of him but kept it down. It wasn't like he could do anything about it now and getting angry would only make Kurt feel worse.

“Dude, do we have to get this stuff upstairs?” Finn asked, looking daunted at the task.

“Yeah, into the nursery.”

“Man that sucks!” Finn exclaimed.

“I'm sorry. I can try to help.” Kurt said, hurt marring his voice.

“You'll do no such thing. No lifting anything heavy and no stress. Doctor's orders.” Blaine reminded.

Finn and Blaine started getting to work carrying the stuff into the house and up the stairs. All the boxes were heavy and awkward to carry because it was all furniture for the nursery. Of course it had had to arrive earlier than they had planned so they didn't have Burt here to give them a hand.

Kurt watched with a mixture of annoyance that he couldn't help them and with excitement. These bits of furniture were the things that the baby would be using when it finally arrived. He couldn't wait for them to be set up and put in their proper places. They were going to wait for Burt to get home for the assembling of the furniture because none of them wanted to mess it up. Kurt couldn't wait for his dad to get home.

XXXX

The afternoon, after all the boxes of furniture had been put into the nursery, saw Blaine and Kurt going to the Lima Bean. Kurt had decided that he would reward Blaine for his hard work by allowing him to get his usual medium drip, something he hadn't had since he had found out that Kurt was pregnant and couldn't have coffee, joining his boyfriend in his abstinence from the drink.

After yesterday at Breadstix Blaine was a little more relaxed about being out with Kurt. Even though they hadn't really been there in months, the Lima Bean still felt like home to them. It was where they had had their first date. It seemed like the whole world had changed since those days and in a way it had, at least Blaine's world had. His situation was different, his family was different and he was different.

Instead of sitting at their usual table, which was close to the counter, they instead decided to sit on one of the sofa which was at the back of the coffee shop, secluded away from the other customers. Blaine had figured that Kurt would prefer the comfy sofa rather than the hard chairs because Kurt had been feeling achy all morning, particularly his back. Blaine had given his back a rub before they had gone down for breakfast but it only seemed to have relieved the ache for a little while before it had returned. Kurt was pushing through it though.

Kurt winced as he sat down on the sofa, immediately seeming to sink into it. It was so damn comfy that he couldn't help but wriggle further back into it.

Blaine came from the counter holding his coffee and looking at Kurt with a small smile.

Kurt returned his smile. “I love this sofa right now. I don't even care that you're going to have to try to haul me up when we leave.”

Blaine chuckled lightly as he sat down beside his boyfriend, just glad that Kurt was finding a way to ease the discomfort that he was feeling.

Leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder he breathed in the smell of his coffee, a smell that he had missed these past months. He knew he was only teasing himself but he couldn't help it.

“Ugh, I'm so huge. I can't wait for this baby to arrive.”

Blaine sent Kurt a smirk. “You just want some coffee.”

Kurt made a sound of indignation and poked Blaine in the side but they both knew that Kurt couldn't deny that he was really wanting some coffee.

As if the baby was reminding him of the reason that he couldn't have the beverage, he was landed with a particularly hard kick.

“Hey sweet baby, please stop kicking daddy.” Kurt said, as he rested a hand on his bump, his brow furrowed.

Hearing Kurt call himself daddy filled Blaine up with so much love as he imagined their baby calling Kurt 'daddy' and himself 'papa'. He couldn't wait to hear those words from their little miracle, he was sure his heart was just melt when that day finally came.

Kurt and Blaine were in their own world, sat in the back of that coffee shop. They were chucking out different baby names, seeing if any of them made a lasting impact on them. They'd been doing this for several weeks now and nothing seemed to stick. It wasn't as if he and Blaine were disagreeing on the name, it was more that each time they thought they had settled with a name a few days later both of their minds had seemed to change and the search would have to continue. Kurt hoped that by the time the baby arrived they'd at least have some idea about the name. It was especially difficult because they didn't know the gender so they had to have two sound names for both genders.

“Well, well. Blaine Anderson. Long time, no lay.”

Blaine looked up hesitantly towards the voice that he knew very well. His fears were further confirmed when he saw Sebastian standing there wearing his usual predatory smirk, practically undressing Blaine with his eyes.

Blaine had managed to avoid any contact with Sebastian for months and he knew that had made Sebastian angry. He'd changed his phone number and blocked Sebastian from his Facebook so seeing him here now, Blaine knew that it meant bad news. Sebastian wouldn't let that slide. He wouldn't let Blaine go without a fight, even if he had already lost the fight ages ago.

Sebastian's eyes moved to Kurt who sat beside Blaine looking troubled. That was when Sebastian caught sight of the obvious state that Kurt was in. He had heard of men that could get pregnant but he'd never seen it for himself. The baby was very obviously Blaine's and that was why he had dumped Sebastian like he was just a bit of trash. It angered him immensely. He couldn't show that anger though. He needed to remain cool and recluse in order to show Blaine what he was missing and why he would be better off with him rather than Kurt.

“I didn't realise that you'd turned straight.” Sebastian's lips twitched into a slight grin.

“Excuse me?!” Kurt asked in disbelief.

It was too easy. “Oh, you're excused. Blaine and I have some catching up to do.”

Kurt couldn't remember a time that he had ever been this angry. Did this guy not understand boundaries? Kurt was right there and he was still flirting shamelessly.

“Sebastian please don't talk to my boyfriend like that.” Blaine said as politely as he could not wanting to make any trouble in that moment. He wanted to punch the other boy, just to get his point across but he knew that it wasn't the wisest thing to do.

“Blaine, I know you. You're the boy that fucks and runs.”

Blaine didn't say anything. He had been that guy but he wasn't the same person anymore. What was the point of defending himself to someone that he didn't care about. It wasn't like Sebastian's opinion mattered to him.

“Come on, Blaine. I bet it's been ages since you've been able to properly relieve that tension. I don't mind being pounded into by you. In fact I'd love it.”

Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was being very quiet and saw just how uncomfortable his boyfriend was. He needed to get him away from this toxicity.

“I think we're just going to go.” Blaine said standing up.

He held out his hands to Kurt to help him off the sofa. Kurt's grip was quite tight, making Blaine worry about him even more. The grip didn't lessen as they weaved their way through the tables and out of the shop, their hands only separating when they got into the car.

XXXX

The ride home was very quiet. Normally they would be driving home with music playing on the radio, singing along to the songs. Each love song seemed to be about them, every sad break-up song made them glad that they were together and strong, and every empowering song made them hopeful for the future.

The radio wasn't on this time. Blaine was waiting for Kurt to say something so he kept it off. Kurt, however, remained silent. His thoughts were being denied to Blaine, something which Blaine hated. With Kurt's emotions all over the place, changing at a moment's notice it was difficult for Blaine to keep up so having Kurt not saying anything made Blaine ill-prepared on what to say and do concerning Kurt.

By the time that they had gotten home neither of them had said a word to each other. Blaine parked his car in the driveway and turned to Kurt in order to talk to him. But Kurt was already slipping out of the car, letting Blaine know that there was definitely something wrong. He quickly got out of the car himself and met Kurt by the front door of the house.

“Kurt, you have to talk to me? I need to know what you're thinking.” Blaine said, his voice was laced with desperation.

Kurt turned to Blaine with tears in his eyes.

“Why don't you go and talk to Sebastian?” Kurt almost growled the question.

Blaine felt like he had missed part of the conversation. He didn't have a clue what Kurt was going on about. “Kurt, babe. What are you talking on about?”

Kurt scowled at Blaine, his eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring. He was angry.

“Maybe Sebastian is right. I know what you were like before Blaine. I know I'm just holding you back from all the sex you could be having. Sebastian seems very willing.” Kurt's voice was bitter.

“What the hell Kurt?!” Blaine said, his voice rising. “Where is this coming from? Have you been doubting me this entire time? You've just been waiting for something to happen, haven't you?”

Blaine was starting to lose his cool and he knew if he stayed and argued things out with Kurt that he'd end up saying something that he would regret. He needed to go and cool off and give Kurt the chance to do the same. He had no clue where these thoughts of Kurt's were coming from. Everything had been going fine for so long that Blaine had assumed that everything was fine. Obviously he had been wrong.

“You know what? I'm out. I'm not going to do this.” Blaine said, trying to keep his voice even.

He turned away from Kurt and got back into his car. He reversed out of the driveway without looking back at Kurt. He just had to go and have some time for himself before he would sit down with Kurt and have a proper conversation. He didn't want to turn it into a yelling match as it had quickly been becoming.

XXXX

Kurt watched as Blaine's car left the driveway and his heart broke at the sight. His tears turned into full-on sobs that left his chest heaving and hurting.

He felt woozy and achy and he knew that if he had been feeling one hundred percent then the fight that he and Blaine had had would probably not have even occurred. He had no idea why Sebastian's words had effected him so much and now that Blaine was gone he saw how stupid it had all been.

Letting himself into the house, Kurt wondered if Blaine would come back. There was a small fear in the back of his mind that he had driven Blaine back into Sebastian's arms. He hadn't wanted Blaine to walk away. He hadn't known what he wanted but he definitely would never want that.

Kurt slowly waddled into the living room. The mess there told him that both Finn and Cooper were here, neither of them were very good and tidying up after themselves. He could here the sound of some game upstairs so he assumed that they were having a gaming session together. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Cooper was older than them all.

Kurt wiped his eyes clear and started tidying up the mess that had been left. Anything to distract himself until Blaine (hopefully) returned. Bending to collect the plates and mugs off of the coffee table had Kurt's back aching more than ever. He had taken some pain killers for his back to try to ease the ache of it but nothing had seemed to help. He waddle through to the kitchen putting the dirty dishes in the sink and filling it with hot water. After ten minutes everything was dry and put back into it's proper place.

Just as Kurt was bending to put some laundry into the washing machine a pain shot across the front of his stomach making him cry out and drop all the dirty clothes that he was holding. One hand shot out to hold onto the kitchen side to keep himself steady while the other went to where the pain had been.

Getting his breath back, Kurt's hand loosened his grip on the side. He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself because he couldn't lie, that pain had made him very alarmed. But just as he was beginning to breath normally again the crippling pain came again.

Letting out a whimper of pain Kurt tried to walk back to the living room where he had left his mobile, knowing that he had to call Blaine. Before he could get out of the room though, Kurt felt his trousers get wet and water trickling to the floor. For a second he worried that he had peed himself, his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. But then he was struck with another pain in his abdomen and he knew what had happened.

They were contractions and the fluid that was now becoming a puddle on the kitchen floor were his waters.

Kurt started crying again as pain radiated his body, already throbbing with soreness. The pain had immobilised him. He was too scared to take another step. He knew he could have called upstairs to Finn and Cooper but his words seemed to be stuck in his throat and didn't want to escape.

Luckily, Kurt heard footsteps on the stairs and he silently pleaded for whoever it was to be heading to the kitchen so that they could help him. His begging was answered as Cooper walked into the kitchen. He briefly smiled at Kurt, not seeming to notice that anything was wrong. That was until he walked further into the room and slipped on Kurt's amniotic fluid that was on the floor.

Cooper let out a very girly scream as he realised what he had stood in before really registering what it meant. Kurt was in labour right now. Four weeks early, with his parents away for the weekend. And the poor boy looked distraught.

XXXX

“Cooper.” Kurt whimpered, looking towards Blaine's stunned older brother.

Cooper was looking a little green in the face and it was clear that he was freaking out. Kurt could only hope that he did that part after he had helped him.

Kurt let out a shout as another pain took him off guard, his body clenching in on itself as he tried anything to stop the pain.

“Finn!” Cooper yelled his voice full of panic.

Finn came down the stairs quickly at the sound of Cooper's shout. Wondering what on earth was wrong with him. All Cooper had done was come downstairs to grab a couple of Burt's beers for them. It wasn't like it was something particularly trying. Finn wandered into the kitchen, words already on his tongue for him to mock Cooper with. Those words disappeared when he took in the scene in the kitchen.

The older man looked just about ready to pass out, still stood in Kurt's broken waters. Kurt looked just as pale as Cooper, with his cheeks tinged red. He seemed to be trying to cringe into himself, ever part of his body seemed to be clenched.

“Kurt? Are you having the baby?” Finn asked.

Kurt cried out as another contraction rippled through him. He was sobbing loudly and messily. His forehead was glistening with sweat and he was constantly fighting to get his breath back before it was once again robbed by the pain.

Finn stepped further into the room, avoiding the puddle on the floor. He gently eased Kurt out of his stance and slowly led him to the living room so that he could get him sat down comfortably. Cooper followed behind them not knowing what to do and how to help. Both of the boys lowered Kurt gently onto the sofa and winced as he continued to cry earnestly.

“What do you need little brother? I can get you whatever you need just name it.” Finn said trying to keep himself calm for Kurt, seeing as Cooper wasn't exactly helping in that department.

Kurt didn't reply, instead just clutching Finn's hand tightly as another wave of pain crashed against him.

“Shall I go and get a wet cloth for his forehead? He looks like he's overheating.”

Finn looked over at Cooper and nodded. He didn't know how that was going to help anything but it might make his brother a little more comfortable.

Cooper returned after a minute with a damp cloth and he sat on the other side of Kurt wiping at his brow.

“I want Blaine.” Kurt whined. “Please get Blaine.”

Cooper and Finn looked at each other briefly, both of them thinking the same thing. How could they have been so stupid not to think of that before? Of course Kurt would want Blaine with him. Neither of them seemed to question why Blaine wasn't there, they just knew that they needed to get him there soon because he'd hopefully have more of an idea about what to do than either of them.

XXXX

After driving away from Kurt, Blaine had driven for ten minutes before heading towards the local kids park. Children were there playing with their parents and their friends so Blaine didn't go inside. He knew what they would all think of him. In their eyes he was a delinquent and a menace to society. He didn't care what other people thought about him though. Only really one person's opinion mattered to Blaine and that was Kurt's. That was probably why it hurt so much hearing Kurt doubt him.

Blaine got out of the car and sat on top of the bonnet enjoying the sun as it bathed him in heat. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze, making sure that people didn't get too over-heated.

He'd go back home in an hour. It would have given both of them to cool down so that they would be able to talk about what happened with clear heads rather than just shouting at each other.

Blaine knew that his boyfriend was feeling uncomfortable. He expected that, seeing as this was the last month before their baby arrived and at this point Kurt's body was being put through more stresses than it ever had been before. Kurt didn't complain much, internalising a lot of what he was feeling rather than letting people know what was going on. It seemed to be a thing that he'd been doing for years, even before he met Blaine. Kurt always protected his family at the expense of himself. It was something that deeply worried Blaine.

Blaine laid back on the bonnet of his car. Crossing his arms behind his head as a pillow and closing his eyes. It was peaceful out here. Birds were tweeting and children were laughing. Blaine loved the sound of children laughing. It was so carefree. He hadn't really laughed that much as a child. Not that he could remember anyway but it always used to make him smile watching other little children outside playing with their friends and having fun. That was something that he wanted for Kurt and his child. If he had it his way their child's home would always be full of laughter.

Blaine's peace was interrupted by his phone playing Teenage Dream, indicating that Kurt was calling him. He debated answering it for a second, sticking to the plan of talking to Kurt after an hour, but he knew that it wasn't very responsible. Kurt was probably calling him for a reason and he'd made a promise that he would always answer Kurt's calls no matter what the situation.

“Hey Kurt. Look I don't want to fight about this anymore.” Blaine answered, cutting right to the chase.

He waited for Kurt to reply but to his surprise and then dread, it was Finn's voice that he heard.

“Blaine, dude. It's Kurt. His water broke and he's getting contractions. You need to get back here right now. Kurt needs you. He asked for you.” Finn said hurriedly.

In the background Blaine could hear Kurt crying and gasping for breath, obviously having forgotten about the breathing techniques that the midwife had showed him.

Blaine pressed Finn for information. “How far apart are the contractions? How long as his water been broken?”

“His waters, about twenty minutes, I think. We haven't timed the contractions but they're coming hard and fast.”

A shiver of worry went through Blaine. “I'll be there soon. I need to hang up now so I can drive but tell him that I'll be there soon.”

Blaine hung up the phone and chucked it into the seat beside him, there wasn't any time to say his goodbyes. Kurt may not have been alone but Finn and Cooper had no idea what to do with Kurt. It wasn't like Blaine could do much more but he'd be able to keep Kurt calmer.

XXXX

Blaine tore into the living and knelt at Kurt's feet, making sure that he knew he was there. Kurt wasn't remembering at all to do the breathing he had been taught and he knew that he had to get him to calm down a little.

“Kurt, baby. I'm here. It's okay, everything's going to be okay.” Blaine took Kurt's hands to the relief of Finn and Cooper who's hands had been the victims of Kurt's iron grip.

“Blaine.” Kurt sobbed. “It hurts so much. It's not supposed to happen this way. It's too early. Make it stop.”

Blaine would have given anything to help Kurt but there was no way that they could stop the labour. Their baby wanted into the world and they couldn't stop it even if they tried.

“Shhh, baby, shhh. It's going to be okay.” Blaine repeated his reassurance. “We can't make it stop now but this just means that we'll have our baby soon. We've been looking forward to this moment for months now. You can do this baby.”

Blaine turned to his brother as Kurt squeezed his hands as another contraction hit him. They were coming way too quickly for Blaine's liking. He thought that labour was supposed to last for hours, though obviously that was not always the case.

“Cooper, would you be able to get the car ready? We need to get Kurt to the hospital.” Cooper nodded and quickly got out of the room thankful that he was being given a small out.

Blaine then turned to Finn. “Finn, we need Kurt's hospital bag. It's on the rocking chair in the nursery.”

Finn departed for the bag leaving Blaine to try and calm Kurt down a little bit. His boyfriend looked absolutely exhausted. His face was red and blotchy with tears. His skin was damp with sweat.

“I'm scared, Blaine.” Kurt said, he voice a mere whisper. 'We're not ready.”

“Honey, we've been preparing for this day for months now. So it came sooner than we expected? We'll get through it and at the end of it we are going to have the world's most beautiful baby. All this will be worth it.”

Before anything else could be said, Finn had returned with the bag and had taken it out to the car. He went back to the the living room to tell Blaine that Cooper had pulled the car up and was waiting for them to get in.

Blaine and Finn very gently got Kurt up and helped him walk outside to the car. It took them around five minutes because Kurt had to pause every so often in order to get his breathing in check as the contractions relentlessly ripped through him. He was finally gotten into the car and Blaine and Finn hurried to get in as well, both of them wanting to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

As they were driving to the hospital it finally hit Blaine. This was it. This was the moment that he became a father. There was going to be a new life that would depend on him and Kurt. Frankly, he couldn't wait.It all felt like it was a dream that he may wake up from soon but he planned to enjoy every last detail before then.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Cooper behind the driving wheel didn’t seem to be the best idea as his panicked state didn’t seem to dissipate and it showed in his driving. Cooper hadn’t always been the safest driver. He always seemed to drive faster than the speed limit (and had somehow always avoided being caught) and tended to pay attention more to the radio playing than actually concentrating on the road. He'd often been found fiddling with the radio and then looking up to see that he was almost driving on the wrong side of the road.

This time Cooper was driving faster than ever and weaving between the different sides of the road as he deemed the drivers in front of him way too slow. Kurt was the only one wearing his seat belt, Blaine having strapped him in for safety though he himself didn’t have his seatbelt done so that he could be close to Kurt to make sure that he was okay. Finn was in the front passenger seat, gripping either side of the chair tightly in order to keep himself from flying out of his seat. He shouted out directions to Cooper who had yet to get completely used to Lima in his time living there.

Every so often Cooper would turn to look behind him at a very red-faced Kurt, just to check that he was doing okay. The trouble with him doing that was his eyes were taken off the road and the car often swerved dangerously, a couple of times Finn had had to grab the steering wheel.

How they were getting away with driving like that, none of them knew.

“Cooper! I swear to God if you kill us now, I’m going to kill you!” Blaine shouted at his brother after another particular nasty swerve. So his statement didn’t make sense, but hopefully Cooper would get the point.

He didn’t of course. Probably because Blaine didn’t point at him while he said it.

Kurt didn’t say anything about the driving, too preoccupied on trying to match Blaine’s breathing, the techniques that he had been taught himself that had flown out of the window as soon as he had really needed them. He focused on Blaine alone, following his breathing and gripping his hand tightly when another contraction hit him. He had stopped his sobbing because it had only been working him up when he needed to calm down. The pain was still bad and getting worse but he was trying to manage it and trying to be brave.

Finn kept glancing back at his brother. He had never seen Kurt so, well, un-Kurt-like. Kurt always liked to appear to be perfect. Nice clothes, looking all put together and taking care of himself. The Kurt that Finn could see now was none of those things. He’d always imagined childbirth to be a beautiful thing. After all it was always said that bringing children into the world was a beautiful thing. This looked like the complete opposite of that. He was just glad that he would never have to experience it himself.

Blaine held onto Kurt tightly and whispered words of encouragement to him. He didn't know if they were helping but honestly he felt a bit useless about what to do. He couldn't do anything about the pain and he couldn't stop Kurt's labour. All he could do was try to make sure that Kurt was as comfortable as he could be and to keep himself calm so that he didn't upset Kurt.

But Blaine was far from calm. Their baby was making its way into the world earlier than planned. There was the fear that they weren't ready for this. They were hardly prepared back at the house and Blaine had no clue if either of them were going to be any good at being parents. A worse fear than that though was the fear that there might be something wrong with their baby. Why was Kicker coming early? Was there anything wrong? Would they be alright when they were finally born?

XXXX

When they finally arrived at the hospital a small amount of relief was felt by everyone. Blaine helped Kurt to the front desk and he stated what was going on to the receptionist as a nurse helped Kurt into a wheelchair. When Blaine explained that Kurt wasn't due yet they were quickly rushed away by a doctor leaving Finn and Cooper to stay in the waiting room, wondering what to do with themselves.

Now that they were there and there was no rush a sense of calm was felt by both the boys and then they remembered why they were there and that this wasn't supposed to be happening now and they felt... weird. Although Kurt was being seen to, the sense of urgency they both felt was still there and they had nothing they could do to get rid of the feeling. All they could do was wait and hope that everything was going okay and that Kurt and the baby would be fine.

They had been there ten minutes before Cooper slapped a hand to his forehead.

“We need to call our parents. Why do I always forget the important things?” Cooper practically growled at himself.

He whipped out his phone and dialled Melissa's mobile hoping that she would be available to answer. Luckily she was.

“Hey honey.” Melissa light and loving tone sounded down the phone.

“Hey mum. I was just calling to tell you that you're probably going to be a grandma very soon.” Cooper's voice tried to be light and jokey like always but he was still worried about Kurt.

“Wait. Cooper, what do you mean? Is Kurt...?”

“I've just driven them to the hospital. Blaine and he were whisked away pretty much as soon as we walked in the door. God, mum, it was terrifying.”

Melissa frowned at the small voice of her usually confident son.

“Coop?” She questioned.

“Kurt was so scared and all I could do was freak out. I'm older than all of them and I was the least helpful.”

Melissa knew what this was really about. Cooper had always felt like he had let Blaine down. If he hadn't of left then maybe Blaine wouldn't have been a victim of child abuse, at least in his mind. Melissa knew that Blaine didn't blame Cooper for any of that but that did nothing for the guilt that the older brother felt. In Cooper's mind this was just another way that he had let Blaine down.

“Cooper, don't do this. Your brother still needs you. He's about to be a father and he's going to need his big brother. You haven't let either of them down.”

Cooper sniffled. “Can you please come to the hospital now?”

“I'll be right over.” Melissa promised.

They said their goodbyes and Cooper turned to look at Finn.

“My mum's on her way.”

Finn nodded at Cooper. “Guess I have the harder job of telling my mum and Burt. This is going to launch Burt into full papa-bear mode.”

XXXX

Carole answered immediately when she saw Finn's name on her phone. If things were going well then no one would have any reason to ring them and Finn wasn't the kind of kid to just call someone for a chat.

“Finn?”

“Mum. It's Kurt.”

“What's the matter?” Carole asked instantly, he question catching the attention of Burt straight away.

“He's having the baby. He started having the contractions and we got him to the hospital but it doesn't look like the baby is going to be waiting for anything.”

“Alright sweetie. We'll be there as soon as possible.” Carole said, trying to remain calm for Burt who was eyeing her for information.

“Okay, see you later mum.”

Finn hung up the phone and Carole turned to Burt.

“Is Kurt okay?” He asked instantly.

“Burt, he's in labour.”

The blood rushed from Burt's face and his eyes widened. This was literally the one thing that he had been worried about. That he wouldn't be there for Kurt when he needed him the most. He was probably going to miss the birth of his first grandchild.

“Burt, please stay calm. Your heart.” Carole gently reminded, her voice soft and steady, practiced from all the years that she had been a nurse. “Come on. Let's get home. They'll need us.”

They said their goodbyes to Carole's sister and headed for the car. Burt insisted on driving as he was more willing to break the speed limit in order to get back as quickly as possible.

XXXX

“Burt and mum are on their way here.” Finn told Cooper. “Man, why does this have to be now?” Finn fell into a wait room chair, leaning back into it with a yawn.

“It's the way of the world. Things always go to shit when it's the worst possible time for it to happen.” Cooper said. He was slowly getting his nerves back together after all the panicking he had done. Yeah he was still worried about what could be happening with his little brother and Kurt but they were in the best place for anything that could be wrong.

They both went quiet for a few minutes, the usual hospital hustle and bustle going on around them still. Phones were ringing, people were talking and sick people were groaning. Finn had always associated hospitals with sick people and dying. He hadn't really thought of it as a place where babies were born and where life kind of began.

“So, you excited to become an uncle?” Cooper asked Finn in the tense atmosphere. They'd been so relaxed together earlier when they were playing video games but now things seemed stunted between them. They had been trying to bond with each other. It had been difficult with the large age gap between them but video games was bringing them together.

A grin lit up the boy's face. “Oh yeah! I never thought that I would ever be an uncle, being an only child and all that but now? This is one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

“I'm excited too.” Cooper admitted. “I didn't think I'd be an uncle this soon but I guess I always thought I'd be one, most people tend to have children.”

“We'll probably be competing against each other for the spot of favourite uncle, won't we?”

“Oh, definitely.” Cooper laughed.

“I won't be giving up the title without a fight.” Finn promised and both the boys chuckled.

A few minutes later Melissa came rushing through the doors. She spotted Finn and Cooper and hurried over to them.

“Are you boys alright? Do you know anything about Kurt?”

Cooper stood up and hugged his mother. “We're all good mum. No news yet but they've only really just gone in.”

“How were they both?”

“Kurt was... well he was in a lot of pain and Blaine managed to stay somewhat level-headed.”

“Well someone had to be.” Finn muttered, obviously angry at himself.

“I'm proud of you boys. You did what you could and I'm sure Kurt will be thankful to you when this is all over.”

Cooper shrugged, doubtful that that would be the case. “What are we supposed to do now?”

Melissa sighed, knowing how long labour could take and knowing they wouldn't be given any information until the baby was born. “For now we wait. Blaine will probably come out and get us when the baby is here.”

Both Finn and Cooper let out massive sighs and sunk into their chairs again.

XXXX

Carole could feel the tension rolling off of Burt as he drove them towards home. This was the one thing that he didn't want to happen while they were away. Carole felt a little guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault but if it wasn't at her insistence then they wouldn't have been so far away from home. She just never would have imagined that the baby would be coming early, there hadn't really been any signs, so the labour must have come on very suddenly, probably scaring all the boys. She couldn't imagine what Kurt was going through. Yes, she had had a baby and gone through labour but the circumstances were completely different from Kurt. The boys were so young but they had certainly done a lot of growing up over the past few months.

Luckily, the traffic didn't seem to be too bad on the way back and the roads were unusually clear meaning that Burt felt he could go a little over the speed limit in order to get to Kurt sooner. He was panicking, he would willingly admit that. His grandchild would be being born prematurely, just like Kurt had been. With Kurt's birth there had been quite a few complications and he didn't want that to be the same for Kurt's baby. If it was the case he knew that Kurt would need him and he would never forgive himself for not being there for his son when he needed him the most.

“Burt, please calm down. We want to get back in one piece and you know Kurt wouldn't want you rushing around like this with your heart the way it is.”

Burt spared a glance over to his wife. “We have to get back Carole.”

Carole put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed gently. “I know. And we will. But we won't be there for Kurt at all if you accidentally wrap this car round a tree.”

Burt didn't look happy at Carole's comment but he lowered his speed slightly. “Aren't you worried?”

“Of course I am but there isn't much we can do right now. And when we get to the hospital we won't be able to see Kurt until the baby is actually here so it's best for us to stay calm and trust that the doctors know what they're doing.”

Carole looked down to the buzzing phone in her lap alerting her to another text from Finn which were now much more calm and not in capital letters. This one told her that Melissa had gotten to the hospital and was waiting with the boys, further lessening her worry. She informed Burt of the update in the situation and he seemed to calm down a little more because at least now there was a proper adult at the hospital.

They were now about half an hour away from Lima Memorial Hospital or with the way that Burt was still speeding, it would be more like twenty minutes. Carole just couldn't wait to be out of the car and she hoped that once they were in the hospital that Burt would relax a bit more.

XXXX

Blaine was back in the hospital room that Kurt had been first brought to before he had been rushed into surgery. He was waiting for a nurse to bring the baby through and couldn't wait to have more than the brief glimpse that he'd gotten in the operating theatre. All he had really seen was a small red face, with eyes that were tightly squeezed shut. A high pitched, shrill cry had filled the room before the baby was quickly taken away to make sure that everything was okay, what with it being a premature birth.

Pacing the room, Blaine worried that this long wait meant that something was wrong. He needed to know and he needed to know now! If anything were to have happened to Kurt or the baby he would never be able to forgive himself. He shouldn't have stormed away from Kurt the way that he had.

The door opened and a nurse walked in with _his_ baby, wrapped in a soft, white blanket. The nurse had a big smile on her face and he knew, _he knew_ , that their little Kicker was okay. He hurried over to the nurse, hearing the words that she was saying but not really registering them. All he wanted to do was finally be able to hold their baby.

Finally the nurse gently handed the baby to Blaine and he was able to get a proper look at the face that he had seen earlier. The face was still red and the eyes were squinting trying to adjust to the light in the room. But honestly, it was the most perfect thing that Blaine had ever seen.

He felt his eyes moisten and blur a little. He hastily squeezed his eyes trying to dispel the tears before they blocked the view of this most beautiful thing he had ever beheld.

It felt like everything that had happened to him had been for this moment. This made up for every hurt that he'd endured. Blaine vowed, right there and then, that nothing would ever harm this precious gift that he'd been given. He would protect his family with his life and they would never have to fear any the dangers that the world might present them with.

The baby's eyes finally opened up fully to take in the world that they had just been born into. Tears threatened Blaine again as he saw familiar blue eyes looking up at him in wonder. He had never been able to resist these eyes, not since the day he had first looked into Kurt's and saw them looking back at him, and definitely not now.

Blaine couldn't wait for Kurt to get back into the room so that he'd be able to see the baby that had been living inside of him for the past thirty-six weeks.

The baby wiggled a little in Blaine's arms, making him let out a small chuckle. “You want to see your daddy too, huh? He'll be here soon, I promise.”

XXXX

Kurt was wheeled back into the room. He looked tired but he had a smile on his face. He looked curiously at the bundle in Blaine's arms, knowing that it was their baby and desperately wondering about every little detail.

“Can I...” Kurt cleared his throat a little. “Can I, please?” He motioned to the baby.

“Of course.” Blaine hurried over to the bed and handed the baby over to Kurt. The pair looked beautiful together.

“Boy or girl?” Kurt asked, staring into the matching eyes that were looking up at him with a confused gaze.

“A little boy.”

“We have a son?” Blaine could hear the tears in Kurt's voice.

“Yeah, a son.” Blaine breathed the word with reverence.

They both just stared at the little boy. Kurt was stunned at how this tiny little baby had been inside of him. He'd been carrying this little boy around and keeping him safe. Now he was here in the world for everyone to see. And he was perfect.

“Are you still sure about his name?” Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at him and grinned. “Yes.”

Blaine settled next to Kurt so that the tired boy could lean against him. He gazed down at the baby who had once again shut his eyes.

“Our little Joey Hummel.” Blaine said proudly.

“Hummel-Anderson.” Kurt corrected.

“Are you sure?” Blaine knew that often if two people weren't married they would only go with the one name.

“He's both of ours.” Kurt insisted. “And besides, that'll be our name when we get married anyway.”

Blaine blushed, the thought of being married to Kurt actually crossing his mind. Yeah, he definitely wanted that one day.

“So is he okay? I mean he was born early and he's so tiny.” Kurt remarked, his voice full of worry.

“He's perfectly healthy. I guess he just wanted out.”

Kurt smiled. “He's an impatient one, like his papa.”

They both fell quiet, both of them just watching Joey as he settled to sleep in Kurt's arms. Gently their fingertips ran over his skin, feeling how soft it was.

“I'm sorry about earlier, Kurt.” Blaine said his voice full of regret.

“Please don't be.” Kurt said, turning his attention onto Blaine. “It wasn't your fault and you're here now with us. That's all that matters.”

Blaine knew to let it go in front of Kurt but he also knew that he would be spending his time trying to make up for today. If he had been unlucky then he might have missed the birth of his son and Kurt would have been left with either Finn or Cooper, neither of which knew what they were doing.

“Do we know if Cooper or Finn called our parents?” Kurt asked.

“No clue. I've been a bit preoccupied.” Blaine smiled at the tiny bundle again.

“Hopefully they did.”

“Do you want me to go and check?”

Before Blaine could move off the bed Kurt was shaking his head. “Let's just look at him for a bit more, okay?”

“Sounds perfect.”

XXXX

Burt practically ran through the hospital doors, leaving an out of breath Carole behind him. Spotting Melissa and the boys, he went over to them.

“Is there any news?” He asked immediately.

Melissa shook her head.

Finn shot past them to his mum and grabbed her in a hug. He didn't say anything but Carole knew he needed this. He was so terrified for Kurt and there was nothing he could do, nothing any of them could do but wait.

Melissa ushered Burt into a chair as he panted harshly. She knew about his heart problems and knew that he needed to calm down. The drive back must have been a very stressful one. She couldn't even imagine what must have been running through their minds as they made the long drive home.

“How long have they been in there?” Carole asked.

“A few hours.” Cooper replied.

Carole, being a nurse at this hospital herself, went up to the reception to see if she could get any information from any of her friends that were working tonight.

“Hey Carole! I thought you were off this weekend?” The receptionist asked.

“I was. Burt and I were in Columbus for my sister's birthday but my step-son went into labour. I was wondering if you'd be able to tell me anything. None of us have heard any news yet and we're all pretty worried. He wasn't even due yet.”

The receptionist looked sympathetic. “I'll find out what I can for you.”

“Thank you. Honestly, thank you so much.”

Carole made her way back to the impatient group.

“Anything?” Burt asked, his eyes hopeful.

Carole shook her head and watched as that hopeful look in Burt's eyes dimmed.

“God, I can't take much more of this waiting. I need to know that our boys are alright and that our little grand-baby is here and okay.” Melissa sighed with impatience.

XXXX

Blaine walked through to the main reception where he knew at least Finn and Cooper would be waiting. As soon as he walked out he saw that everyone was there waiting and he couldn't help but grin. They all looked so worried and he didn't want to keep them waiting any longer.

Blaine approached the group, the smile on his face couldn't be wiped clear.

“Oh, Blaine honey!” Melissa stood up and wrapped her arms around her son. He gripped her tightly relishing the comfort of his mother after what had been a rather crazy day.

“Please tell me you have some good news for us.” Burt pleaded.

“Kurt and the baby are perfectly fine. Both of them are perfect.”

Everyone that had been waiting let out a breath of relief. That was all they had wanted to know, that everything was okay.

“So what's the gender? I've been dying to know this whole pregnancy!” Finn said, his voice giddy with excitement.

“It's a boy!” Blaine cried happily.

He received pats on the back and hugs of congratulations from everyone. Burt and Melissa had teary eyes that they were hastily trying to wipe.

“Can we go and see them?” Burt asked.

Blaine smiled. “Of course. I came to get you.”

The crowd followed Blaine back to the room that Kurt was in, all of them eager to finally meet the baby.

When they entered the room they saw Kurt on the bed, staring down at the baby resting in his lap. He looked tired but happier than any of them had ever seen him. He turned his head to look at his visitors a smile on his face and helped |Blaine to beckon them into the room.

“So I hear I've got my first grandson.” Burt said, taking his place at Kurt's side.

Kurt nodded. “I'd like everybody to meet Joey Hummel-Anderson.”

Everyone gathered around the bed to get a closer look at him. Just as everyone had managed to squeeze in, Joey opened his eyes and stared up at all of them with his big blue eyes.

“Yeah, no one is ever going to be able to resist him.” Burt laughed. He pulled Kurt into his side and kissed his forehead. “I'm proud of you kid. So damn proud.”

 


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had already posted this story on S&C and ff.net and I finally got myself an AO3 account which is why I'm now posting this story in huge chunks on here. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and please keep a look out for the oneshots that will be coming very soon!

Blaine watched as Joey crawled determinedly towards his box of toys. He was ten months old now and developing perfectly. Joey's eyes were still the same beautiful blue that Kurt's were, remaining vibrant and never dulling. He had been cursed with Blaine's hair, having bouncy curls on top of his head. Blaine knew that they would be hell when Joey was more grown up but even he couldn't deny how cute they looked on him. Joey was still a little on the small side for his age but every check-up declared him healthy. He really was Kurt and Blaine's healthy little boy.

Blaine scooped up the toddler, who let out a whine and a string of babbling at the interruption of his mission to spread his toys all over the floor. Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed and held his son in his lap. Joey stared at him with a silly grin on his face and drool leaking from his mouth.

“I'm graduating today, Joe. Are you proud of your papa?”

Joey reached up his little hand and put it on Blaine's cheek. It made Blaine smile even though he ended up with slobber on his face. Kurt probably wouldn't be happy that Blaine wasn't getting ready but he was feeling sentimental.

All the teachers had been saying that this day would mark the first day of the rest of their lives. That didn't feel true to Blaine, especially not when he was looking at his son in his arms. Joey's birth, maybe even the day that Blaine found out that Kurt was pregnant, felt more like the first day. Graduation was just an event, being a father was a whole lifestyle. And he wouldn't change it for anything.

“Hey, squirt. You excited for today?” Cooper asked as he strolled into the room.

He plucked Joey from Blaine's lap and started gently bouncing him in his arms, eliciting cute little giggles from him.

Blaine shrugged at the question Cooper had asked. High school was high school and he was glad that it was over. He was excited to be going on to college, something he had never seen himself being able to achieve and he was excited that soon Kurt and he would be getting their own place in New York where they could raise Joey. The graduation ceremony itself though, he wasn't so bothered with. Everyone else seemed to be excited for him though, his mother would suddenly hug him with tears in her eyes, telling him how proud she was. And then there was Kurt, who was rewarding Blaine for graduating with sex, something which Blaine didn't mind in the least.

“How can something so cute have come from you?” Cooper teased.

“He's half Kurt.” Blaine said simply.

Nothing had changed when it came to Blaine's affection for Kurt. If anything he only loved him more. Sure there had been arguments and disagreements, they were only human after all. The trick was to never go to bed angry with each other. They would always talk through everything that was bothering them and leading them to argue so that when they woke up in the morning they were a team again and could focus their energy on Joey.

Blaine finished getting ready as Cooper kept Joey occupied. He listened to his son's babbling as he thought about how if it wasn't for him and Kurt, he might never have graduated.

XXXX

Kurt bounced Joey on his knee, trying to make sure his little suit, that he was wearing especially for this occasion, didn't get crinkled. He'd worried that Joey would be overwhelmed with the hall packed full with people but instead he was just looking around curiously, his eyes widening as he looked around him.

There were still people that couldn't help but stare, but Blaine and Kurt hadn't gotten used to it now, choosing to just ignore it. Obviously they hoped that it wouldn't always be the case. It didn't matter much though because after this summer they'd be in New York.

Kurt was so proud of Blaine. He'd really turned around this year. He'd worked so hard and was top in all of his classes. The New Directions had won Nationals for the second time in a row with Blaine as one of the lead soloists. Kurt honestly had no idea how Blaine managed to juggle school and fatherhood and excel in both. Though Kurt had his own share of juggling to do.

Kurt knew fashion had been his calling and so he had applied for the winter semester to do an online course with Parsons. That meant that he could start working towards his future as well as looking after his son and even though they were moving to New York he would still probably do it that way since there was no way they'd be able to afford childcare and there would be no grandparents to help look after Joey.

The graduation ceremony began. Brittany, who had had to stay behind an extra year, was valedictorian. Her speech didn't make all that much sense but the main message was there, strive for your dreams and live good lives. Blaine's family, who had come from LA looked baffled at what Brittany was saying and clapped only out of politeness and Kurt didn't have the heart to tell them that when Joey was finally christened in the next month, Britt would be one of the godparents.

Blaine was one of the first to be called to the stage. As he walked across the stage he wore a proud but unsure smile on his face. Kurt gently pointed out Blaine on the stage to Joey, who started to try to wiggle out of Kurt's arms. When he found that to be useless he cried out.

“Baba.” Joey's attempt at saying 'papa' echoed through the hall.

Kurt gasped at Joey's first word as he made little grabby hands towards Blaine, making sure that everyone knew who he meant. Blaine's eyes found them in the crowd and he grinned at them. He wanted nothing more than to get off the stage and give Joey the biggest hug ever. He could only hope the rest of this ceremony went quickly so that he could be with his family.

As soon as everyone had thrown their caps into the air, Blaine got off the stage and walked over to Kurt and Joey who had stood up to meet him. He grabbed them in a hug, making sure not to squish Joey who was between them. The small boy let out a gleeful giggle at being sandwiched between his two favourite people.

Anyone looking at the trio could see how happy they were. Even though people judged them because Kurt and Blaine were young parents and the fact that they were gay, no one could deny that Joey wasn't well cared for, loved and happy.

“I love you guys.” Blaine murmured. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

Kurt leaned in to kiss him gently on his lips. “You never have to find out. We're forever, okay?”

Blaine nodded, leaning in to give both Kurt and Joey a small kiss. “Forever sounds great.”

 


End file.
